Tellement différent?
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: Suite de 'Tellement prévisible'... La vie 'normale' quand on est un loup-garou en couple avec un humain hyperactif et qu'on décide d'élever un enfant loup-garou est-ce vraiment si différent de la vie de tous les autres parents? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! après la saison 4..donc spoiler de toutes les saisons
1. Le bébé de l'Alpha

**Voici la suite de la fic ''Tellement prévisible''. **

* * *

><p>Il dormait et Derek le regardait hésitant à le laisser là dormir et à partir seul mais l'ado lui en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie donc il fallait le réveiller.<p>

- Hey Stiles. Derek secoua légèrement le garçon qui sursauta et s'agrippa à l'avant bras du loup en le griffant. Stiles cligna des yeux.

- Un souci?

- J'ai reçu un message de Sco… Le loup n'eu pas le temps de finir que son petit ami était déjà debout et se changeait à la vitesse de la lumière, il se saisit de sa boîte de médicaments et descendit l'escalier en loupant des marches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Derek on doit y aller là!

Le loup inspira, leva les yeux au ciel et rejoins le jeune en bas.

* * *

><p>Flash Back ON:<p>

Après le mariage de Cora et Isaac, Scott avait ramené à la maison la fille qui allait mettre au monde l'enfant du true-alpha. Quelque chose à ne pas louper pour savoir si le bébé était un loup ou pas du tout. Bref, Betty (la fille enceinte) était donc en repos forcé chez John et Mélissa depuis un peu moins de 15 jours. Les parents de la jeune fille avait acceptés n'importe quelles conditions du moment qu'ils n'auraient pas à gérer ce bébé. Au moins ça c'était clair. Derek s'était engagé auprès de Scott à prendre l'enfant sous sa responsabilité si il s'avérait que le bébé était un loup, ce qui était fort probable quand même. Et là Derek avait reçu un message que la fameuse Betty était à l'hôpital et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Flash Back OFF.

* * *

><p>Donc c'est pour ça que l'hyperactif, qui servait de copain au loup-garou qui allait peut être bientôt être père, était autant excité par le fait que Derek ai reçu un message de Scott.<p>

- Tu dis quoi toi fille ou garçon?

- Ce sera un bébé c'est déjà ça?

- Bon alors loup ou pas loup?

- à mon avis loup mais on peut toujours être surpris.

- Mon dieu si c'est un loup on va avoir un bébé à la maison, un bébé à toi, enfin à nous, enfin à toi.

- à nous Stiles!

- Mon dieu…

- à qui le dis-tu.

- Tu regrettes ta décision?

- Non pas du tout c'est juste que ça me stresse un peu et je t'avoue un truc à toi mais je pense que je vais avoir une pointe de déception si l'enfant est humain.

- Si il est humain on le garde pas hein?

- C'est pas prévu non. On ne va pas mettre un bébé innocent dans tout ce merdier. Déjà ta petite sœur ça va pas être évident alors je ne me vois pas avec un enfant humain là-dedans.

- Je comprends.

- Tu comprends mais tu doutes que j'ai raison. Comme moi. Humain ou loup ça reste le bébé de Scott.

Le loup et le garçon arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Mélissa les accueilli à l'entrée.

- ça va Stiles?

- Ouai je vais être content de revoir ma chambre.

- ça en est ou? Demanda Derek.

- ça va passer en césarienne. Ils sont en train de la préparer. Venez vous asseoir près des salles d'opération, Scott et John sont déjà là-bas.

- Ou est Chrisy?

- à la maison avec Lydia.

- OH Stiles, Derek vous êtes là supers. Merci.

L'inquiétude et le stress se lisait en grand sur le visage de Scott.

- Derek tu es sûr de toi?

- Oui Scott!

- Toi aussi Stiles?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Le sheriff arriva avec 3 tasses de café et un chocolat en brique.

- Hey papa.

- Hey fils. Tiens j'ai pris ça pour toi.

Le père tendit la brique en carton à son fils qui l'ouvrit et prit de longues gorgées de chocolat froid.

- ça va être long?

- Non Stiles la césarienne ça va aller très vite. Dans 30 minutes c'est bon.

- Putain! Derek avait lâché le juron qui résonna dans le couloir.

- Pardon.

Les 4 hommes s'assirent en soupirant.

- Personne ne va à la césarienne? Scott tu vas pas? Demanda Stiles qui semblait assit sur une bombe

- Non… je…j'y tiens pas.

- Tu devrais peu être aller pour voir si c'est un loup ou pas dès le début qu'on soit fixé.

- John… je peux pas…ça aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça.

Derek se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scott.

- Je vais y aller. On va devenir fou à attendre. Je vais devenir fou.

Derek partit au bureau des infirmiers.

20 minutes plus tard Derek revint devant les 3 hommes qui avaient leurs regards ancrés sur lui.

- Alors? Osa Scott.

Derek prit une grande inspiration.

- C'est un loup et c'est un garçon!

Stiles ressenti toute la pression accumulée depuis 1heure redescendre d'un coup il voulut se lever mais tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

><p>Stiles reprenait connaissance dans les bras de son père quand un médecin vint vers le groupe et regarda chacun des hommes présents.<p>

- La maman à comme elle l'avait dit abandonné le bébé, elle n'a même pas voulu le voir. Elle laisse donc au papa le choix de prendre la responsabilité ou pas. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un cas un peu spécial mais du coup c'est qui le père alors?

- Moi. Répondit Derek d'un ton neutre mais autoritaire.

- Vous pouvez venir remplir les papiers maintenant que la maman puisse être transférée en chambre tranquillement.

Et Derek partit avec le médecin.

- Papa mon dieu on va avoir un bébé à la maison. Je suis papa ou maman ou peu importe, je peux aussi juste être Stiles.

- Calme-toi Stiles.

Derek réapparut.

- Vous voulez voir mon fils?

Stiles se précipita bien entendu, le sheriff suivit les jeunes avec un sourire.

- Vous m'en voulez pas mais je vais pas venir le voir maintenant. Je viendrai le voir de sûr mais dans quelques jours.

- Pas de problème Scott je comprends. Vas vers ta maman et tâchez d'aller dormir.

Scott partit vers l'entrée de l'hôpital et Derek conduisit les 2 Stilinski vers la pouponnière.


	2. Tylan Hale

- Il est beau. Chuchota le sheriff.

- Il est vraiment trop beau. Rajouta Stiles

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau ce petit loup. Reconnu Derek.

Ils étaient les 3 penchés au dessus d'un berceau en plastique et regardait le petit garçon dormir. Le bébé de l'Alpha. L'enfant de Scott qui pourtant était inscrit comme étant celui de Derek.

- Tu es papa Derek.

- On est parents Stiles.

- Ouai t'as raison. On est parents.

- Comment vous allez l'appeler ce petit homme?

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne voulait pas se projeter et on a évité d'y penser.

- J'ai un nom qui me trotte dans la tête, Tylan.

- Tylan Hale… c'est génial.

Stiles regarda le bébé et posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Bonjour Tylan. Moi c'est…ben écoute on aura le temps de voir comment tu voudras m'appeler en fait. C'est pas le plus important.

- On va être obligé de le ramener demain matin parce que le nombril cicatrice déjà.

- Si il va tout bien y a pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas sortir demain matin. Je crois que le minimum c'est 3 heures d'hôpital.

- On pourrait le ramener dans 1 heure déjà donc.

- Mais on n'a rien pour lui encore.

- Venez à la maison. On le mettra dans le couffin qu'avait Chrisy et on a la coque dans la voiture. Si vous pouvez le ramener profitez-en avant que le corps médical ne voit son nombril. Vous irez tout acheter demain pour chez vous, enfin pour chez Derek.

- Je vais aller demander pour une sortie. De toute façon en étant loup-garou il ne peut avoir aucun problème.

Derek partit.

- Alors ça fait drôle? Demanda le père Stilinski à son fils.

- Carrément. Ça t'a fait drôle quand je suis né?

- Oh oui, je me suis évanoui quand tu es né. Un peu comme tu l'as fait pour Tylan. C'est pas vraiment le tien de sang ni même celui de Derek mais c'est le votre désormais. C'est avec vous qu'il va faire sa vie et vous allez être formidables j'en suis sûr.

- J'espère être aussi formidable que tu l'est papa.

- Ahhh on ne va pas tomber dans l'émotion maintenant hein. Tu te rends compte. Je suis père pour la deuxième fois depuis pas encore 6 mois et je suis grand-père aujourd'hui. Et tu n'as même pas fait de conneries en plus. Ta mère est très fière de toi et moi aussi Stiles.

Derek revint dans la salle.

- C'est bon il va bien on peut prendre Tylan avec nous.

- Super! Hey p'tit bonhomme on te prend avec nous, ce soir on va chez grand-papa et demain soir tu dors chez toi.

L'ado se tourna vers Derek qui lisait des papiers.

- Tu les as menacés?

- Qui?

- Les médecins.

- Non. J'ai simplement demandé si on pouvait rentrer avec le bébé c'est tout. Si ils avaient refusés je les aurais peut être menacés oui.

- Mais dites les garçons je pense à un truc… Scott est à la maison.

Derek se figea et Stiles pivota vers son père. Le sheriff voyant le malaise tenta de rassurer les jeunes.

- Mais c'est pas grave hein. Soit il évite de venir voir le bébé sinon il se responsabilise un peu, prend sur lui et il fait avec.

Derek se pinça les lèvres et reporta son attention sur ses papiers.

- Stiles, tu enverrais un message à Scott histoire de juste le prévenir. On ne va pas débarqués comme ça. Je tiens quand même à respecter ses choix.

1 heure plus tard ils arrivaient chez le sheriff. Mélissa était au salon avec Lydia. Les 2 femmes se précipitèrent sur le bébé.

- Il est super mignon. Comment il s'appelle?

- Tylan.

- ça lui va bien, c'est adorable.

- Tu veux le prendre Lydia?

- Merci Stiles mais non il est si petit.

- Moi par contre si je peux le prendre?

- Bien sûr Mélissa. C'est logique et normal.

Mélissa s'installa dans le canapé avec Tylan dans les bras. Elle le berçait doucement. Après tout elle était la grand-maman de ce petit par les liens du sang. On voyait que la situation la mettait mal à l'aise et en même temps la rendait triste et heureuse.

- Je suis vraiment contente de faire partie de sa vie.

Stiles s'assit à côté de Mélissa.

- Tu es sa grand-maman Mélissa. De sang mais aussi de cœur. Officiellement c'est le fils de Derek mais je m'en occuperai avec lui puisque je suis avec lui c'est donc un peu mon enfant aussi finalement et de ce fait le petit-fils de papa et de toi. Je sais que la situation est étrange mais on s'y ferra tous et c'est pour son bien à lui. Il nous faudra un peu de temps.

- Mélissa vous savez si j'ai fait ça c'est premièrement pour le bébé parce que comme c'est un loup on ne peut pas le laisser à n'importe qui, c'est trop dangereux pour lui mais pour les autres aussi. Je l'ai fait aussi pour Scott parce que je comprends qu'à son âge se ne soit pas évident. On a tous notre manière de fuir ce qui nous fait peur. En même temps j'étais le seul qui pouvait réellement le prendre. Je l'ai fait aussi pour Stiles parce que je sais que ça l'aurait anéanti de devoir renoncer à l'enfant de Scott et se demander tous les jours ou pouvait être ce petit bonhomme et je l'ai fait pour moi aussi et je ne regrette absolument pas. Je suis convaincu que c'est la meilleure décision de ma vie. Tylan doit rester dans la meute à laquelle il appartient, dans la famille à laquelle il est rattaché. Vous êtes sa grand-maman Mélissa n'en doutez jamais. Il ne faut pas vous sentir mal à l'aise même si il porte mon nom.

Mélissa versa quelques larmes en donnant le petit à Derek.

- Merci Derek. J'ai installé le couffin dans la chambre de Stiles. Scott est dans sa chambre si jamais. Il a besoin de se reposer ce petit bonhomme et je pense que vous et Stiles aussi et d'ailleurs nous aussi ont en a besoin.

Derek acquiesça, Stiles bailla et ils montèrent l'escalier ensemble avec Tylan , Lydia rentra chez elle, Mélissa et le sheriff partir se coucher.

Le lycan coucha le bébé dans le couffin. Stiles s'endormit très vite, avec toutes les émotions du début de nuit il n'eut même pas le loisir de résister. Derek regardait Tylan dormir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement…

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà ils sont parents. A la base je suis pas fan des fictions ou Derek et Stiles sont parents donc je sais pas bien pourquoi je suis tombé là-dedans mais j'ai envie de développé cette idée, cette nouvelle relation.<strong>

**Pour ce qui est du prénom du bébé, c'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé. J'ai demandé de l'aide sur un groupe de Sterek Fan. et le nom est donc Tylan (Tyler + Dylan) ( petit clin d'oeil aux acteurs qui joue Stiles et Derek en vrai. Le prénom se prononce ( Taylane, mais vous pouvez le prononcer comme vous voulez)**


	3. Né Loup-garou

Derek n'eut pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir que Scott venait d'ouvrir la porte et de poser un pied dans la chambre.

- Comment tu l'as appelé?

- Tylan.

- C'est beau. J'aime beaucoup. Je… suis désolé…

- Je sais. N'en parlons plus.

- Merci vraiment. J'ai une grande dette envers toi.

- Oh oui je confirme.

- Je… j'ose le voir?

- Bien sûr. Viens!

Doucement Scott s'approcha. Il regarda le bébé et sourit.

- Il est beau mais il ne me ressemble pas beaucoup. Il ressemble à Betty.

- Il aura tes yeux foncés.

- Est-ce que Stiles à dit quelque chose?

- Non à part qu'il était content d'être parent et qu'il aimait le prénom du p'tit.

- Vous allez être de supers parents.

- On verra. De ton côté contente toi d'être un bon alpha et de mener la vie que tu rêves. De toute façon moi je n'avais pas spécialement de rêve alors chambouler un peu ma vie ça me dérange pas et comme ça Stiles pourra aussi mener la vie dont il rêve. Bon je veux pas t'embêter mais je vais aller dormir moi. Demain il faut qu'on aille acheter tout pour installer Tylan chez moi. Si jamais tu peux passer le voir quand tu veux, tu sais ou on habite.

Scott acquiesça, caressa la joue de Tylan et sortit de la chambre.

Derek se changea et se glissa dans son lit à côté de Stiles endormit sur le ventre. Il regarda un moment l'ado, qui n'en était quasiment plus un, dormir. C'est les seuls moments où il était plutôt calme. Il s'endormit doucement en écoutant les battements de cœur du bébé.

Tylan se réveilla en hurlant tôt le matin. Stiles fût plus rapide que Derek et le prit directement contre lui.

- Hey mais tu as de la voix toi dis donc. Tu as faim hein? Viens on va aller à la cuisine. Tu as de la chance on avait acheté une petite boîte de lait pour nouveau-né. Mais ne t'excite pas comme ça.

Et l'ado partit de sa démarche sautillante sans même regarder si Derek était réveillé. Le loup fronça les sourcils en entendant Stiles descendre l'escalier. Il se leva, enfila un t-shirt et descendit à la cuisine ou Stiles préparait un biberon.

- Ou est Tylan?

- Sur le canapé du salon callé sur un coussin.

- Tu le laisse tout seul?

- Il ne va pas bouger pour le moment et je t'ai dit il est callé sur un coussin. Si tu t'inquiète va le prendre.

- Non je te fais confiance tu as plus l'habitude que moi. Je vais plutôt me servir un café. Scott est passé voir le bébé cette nuit avant que je dorme.

- Oh… Il a dit quoi?

- Qu'il est beau, qu'il a un joli prénom et qu'il était désolé.

- Mmmh.

L'ado ferma le biberon prêt et partit au salon. Derek le suivit avec sa tasse de café dans la main, il regarda son copain se poser sur le canapé et prendre le petit pour lui donner le biberon.

- J'existe encore ou pas?

- Oh désolé Derek. Pardon je…

Le loup sourit et s'assit à côté de Stiles.

- C'est rien je comprends. Et puis lui il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul. Par contre je veux bien un bisou quand même.

L'ado sourit tendrement en embrassa le loup.

- Vraiment désolé je voulais juste pas qu'il pleure trop longtemps pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Chrisy ne se réveille enfin plus avant 7 heures alors je voulais pas tout chambouler.

- Tu viens avec moi plus tard faire les magasins? J'avoue m'y connaitre moyen sur tout ce qu'il faut pour ce mini-loup.

- Mini-loup c'est trop chou.

- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que j'ai dis?

- Hein?

Le loup hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oublie-ça.

Il porta son regard sur le bébé qui buvait tranquillement son biberon.

- Il est tout calme on dirait.

- C'est le fils de Scott hein. Scott est plutôt du genre calme voir même un peu mou parfois.

Derek sourit et se leva.

- Je vais aller me doucher. Ça va si je te laisse?

- Je vais m'en sortir. Affirma l'ado en levant les yeux vers Derek.

Le loup sourit encore et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le front de Tylan et un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles qui gémit doucement.

- Tes baisers me font toujours de l'effet le matin.

Derek cligna des yeux puis les leva au ciel et partit. Il aperçut le sheriff dans la cuisine et croisa Scott dans l'escalier.

- Hey ça va?

Stiles tourna vivement la tête et vit Scott à côté de lui, les mains dans les poches qui regardait le sol.

- Oh Scott salut.

- Derek t'a dit que je suis venu voir le bébé cette nuit?

- Ouai.

- Tu veux un chocolat, froid ou chaud?

- Volontiers et froid s'il te plait.

Scott partit en évitant de regarder Stiles et le bébé.

Stiles cria depuis le salon.

- Tu me ramènerai un Adderall s'il te plait j'ai pas eu le temps de le prendre avant.

Scott revint vers Stiles quelques minutes après et se posa à côté de lui. Il lui tendit le comprimé et posa son chocolat froid sur la table. Il but une gorgée de son café et finit par tourner enfin son regard sur Stiles qui tenait le bébé contre lui à la verticale tout en buvant son chocolat.

- Tu sais que tu as pas besoin de crier pour que je t'entende?

- J'oublie parfois. Avec Derek aussi j'oublie.

Scott regarda furtivement le bébé dont il ne voyait que les cheveux et reporta son attention sur sa tasse de café. Il sentit Derek redescendre. Scott se tassa dans le canapé et soupira.

Le lycan se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un deuxième café et parla un peu avec le sheriff. Scott écouta d'une oreille mais comme ça ne parlait pas de lui ni du bébé il reporta son attention sur son best.

- Vous aller le ramener chez vous?

- Chez Derek, oui.

- Il a dit que je pourrai passer quand je veux.

- Bien sûr que tu pourras passer quand tu veux. Tu pensais que tu ne pourrais pas?

- Non. Mais je suis content que ce soit sûr. Il dort?

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil.

- Oui. Il reste avec Mélissa aujourd'hui un moment. Avec Derek on va aller acheter des trucs pour lui.

Soudain Tylan se réveilla en hurlant. Puis rogna et ouvrit les yeux en grand. Le sheriff, Derek, Scott et Stiles les virent briller d'un bleu étincelant.


	4. Tout ce dont un bébé a besoin

Stiles et Derek se promenait dans un magasin pour bébé. L'ado remplissait un caddy et Derek reposait n' importe où ce qu'il ne jugeait pas utile. Il réfléchissait pourquoi le petit avait les yeux bleus, ce n'était pas possible, le bébé ne pouvait pas avoir tué d'innocent c'était du pur délire. Ça ne pouvait pas non plus être un transfert de Scott car l'alpha n'avait jamais tué, innocent ou pas. Ou alors un transfert de Peter parce que Scott avait été mordu, mais ça paraissait improbable là quand même. Il s'arrêta pour appeler Deucalion.

- Derek il se passe quelque chose?

- Je voulais parler à maman.

- Il faut que ta mère s'achète un portable…. Talia téléphone pour toi.

- Oui?

- Maman c'est moi. Je voulais t'avertir que le bébé est né. C'est un garçon et…

Derek regarda autour de lui et comme il y avait du monde il fit gaffe à ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Il est comme nous. Tu peux passer ce soir à la maison j'ai besoin de que tu m'éclaire sur quelques chose. Enfin non tu passe pour voir le bébé surtout. En fait je m'inquiète parce qu'il a les yeux bleus.

- Tu parle de ses yeux surnaturels?

- Oui.

- Oh… heu… Deucalion. Le bébé est né, c'est un loup comme on s'en doutait tous mais il a les yeux bleus.

- Bleus? Bleus comment?

- Bleu d'un beau bleu bien étincelant.

-….

- Maman, Deucalion?

- Sa mère est morte par hasard à la naissance?

- Non j'étais avec elle mais elle dormait encore quand je suis partit peut être que…

Derek lâcha le téléphone qui tomba par terre. Stiles revint vers lui avec une peluche dans les mains.

- ça va Derek?

- Non… je crois que la maman de Tylan est décédée à cause de la césarienne.

Stiles blêmit et en lâcha la peluche.

- C'est pour ça les yeux bleus! Il faut appeler Scott.

Le portable de Stiles sonna au même moment.

- Bon je crois que Scott est au courant. Ouai Scott?

- Betty est…est morte Stiles.

- On sait Scott. Derek a appelé sa maman pour cette histoire d'yeux bleus et on vient de le déduire. Je suis désolé.

- Pour Betty c'est dommage mais bon voilà mais pourquoi lui il doit avoir les yeux bleus?

Derek arracha le téléphone des mains de Stiles en le griffant au passage.

- Parce que c'est sa naissance qui l'a…tuée. C'est…

- Injuste. Finit Stiles les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est triste et on devra lui expliquer pourquoi il a les yeux bleus mais ça ne change rien à la situation.

- C'est moi qui aurais du avoir les yeux bleus à sa place.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir les yeux bleus Scott.

- Alors je devrai redevenir un bêta et avoir les yeux bleus.

- Tu ne peux pas dégrader Scott. Bon on se voit plus tard.

Derek raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à Stiles qui le mit dans sa poche. Il ramassa le sien par terre, en se relevant il vit le sang sur la main de Stiles.

- Je suis désolé.

Le jeune regarda sa main.

- C'est rien. Bon on continu?

- Tu compte faire quoi avec cette peluche?

- C'est un loup!

- Comme si c'était un argument d'achat.

- Pour un type comme toi ça devrait toujours être un argument d'achat.

- Vas-y prends-le! Sinon il nous faut quoi? De réellement utile je veux dire.

- Une poussette, des biberons, du lait, des habits, un lit, une armoire pour les habits, un mobile, des draps de lit… Des couches, une table à langer…

- C'est là que je me demande pourquoi je me suis lancé là-dedans…Ne me regarde pas comme ça je vais pas changer d'avis.

D'après Stiles ce moment magasin fut génial, d'après Derek se fût très énervant.

- ça ne sert à rien d'acheter un lit à barreaux maintenant Stiles. Ton père nous prête le couffin de Chrisy. Depuis quand ta sœur dort dans son berceau hein?

- Depuis ses 3-4 mois. Depuis qu'elle se tourne en fait.

- Voilà c'est bien ce que je dis. Il n'en a pas besoin maintenant. De toute façon il va dormir dans notre chambre pour le moment alors explique moi l'intérêt d'acheter un lit et du linge de lit maintenant. On reviendra dans 3 mois et exclu que je prenne un lit violet ou bleu. Ce sera noir et point barre.

- Mais il va déprimer dans un lit noir.

- Sérieusement tu m'énerve Stiles là. On va plutôt aller voir pour un truc pour la voiture.

- Une coque stupide loup.

- Peu importe le nom du moment que ça entre dans la camaro.

- Mais c'est ton bébé il faudra savoir comment ça s'appelle.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important. Si je sais son nom, son groupe sanguin, sa date de naissance et les informations importantes comme l'école, les devoirs et le reste ce sera très bien et il va s'en sortir dans la vie et moi aussi. Et toi tu t'y ferras. Un ado hyperactif m'a dit un jour qu'on se fait à tout.

- Et tu me ressort ton sarcasme pourri.

Tout à coup Derek regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs couples qui les scrutaient avec des airs amusés.

- En plus je vais te dire moi…

- C'est bon arrêtes on nous regarde. Choisit UNE COQUE qui passe dans ta jeep et dans ma camaro et c'est bon. On ne va pas se disputez pour un objet en plastique.

Ils finirent par choisir une coque bleue parce que ça allait avec la jeep. De toute façon la couleur c'était pas l'important pour Derek.

- Tu as vu cette poussette elle est troooooop belle!

- Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit jolie. Je veux juste une poussette utile et pratique qui entre dans le coffre de la camaro.

- Tu devrais songer à changer de voiture.

- N'y pense même pas autant me pendre tout de suite.

- Tu survivrais en plus.

- Peut être en fait. Et je ne cède pas la poussette sera noire et verte et aucune discussion possible.

- Mais…

- Non…

- Mais atte…

- J'ai dit non!

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent dans les yeux sans ciller.

- Ok ça va tu as gagné mais du coup je choisis ses pyjamas parce que sinon tu vas lui prendre que du noir ou du gris.

- J'accepte le deal. Mais prends pas des trucs trop horribles. C'est un bébé pas un jouet de carnaval.


	5. Première fatigue

Quand ils revinrent chez le sheriff, Mélissa était assise au salon avec Tylan dans les bras et Chrisy sur son tapis de jeu. Derek prit directement Tylan contre lui et Stiles commença à déballer les habits qu'ils avaient achetés pour les montrer à Mélissa.

- C'est très mignon tout ça mais tu as acheté combien de pyjama en forme de loup?

- à peu près 4 de chaque taille jusqu'à 4 ans pourquoi?

Mélissa leva les sourcils en regardant Derek qui secouait la tête pour dire: mais laissez tomber il est barge de toute façon.

Stiles avait voulut, Derek avait refusé, Stiles avait argumenté, Derek avait rejeté les arguments, Stiles avait chouiné, Derek avait cédé et Stiles avait gagné.

Au final ils avaient mis la journée mais au moins c'était fait et le p'tit avait des habits jusqu'à 1 an, des pyjamas de loup jusqu'à 4 ans et minimum 3 peluches de loup et un doudou avec un loup et une patouille. Merveilleux. Derek avait quand même réussi à éviter le mobile avec un loup et un chaperon rouge. Stiles ne voyait pas le problème de placer ça au dessus du lit du bébé mais Derek lui avait quelques événements mémorables sur ce thème en mémoire et pas du tout en rapport avec une innocence de bébé. Et là Stiles avait eu beau chouiné Derek avait emporté la partie.

- Bon Stiles on va aller installer Tylan chez nous?

Le survolté rangea les habits dans un sac et partit à l'étage. Il revint avec les affaires qu'il devait prendre pour le travail le lendemain et le couffin qu'il eu du mal à descendre dans l'escalier. Oui Derek aurait pu l'aider mais il avait décidé que c'était une petite vengeance anticipée de Tylan pour les 4 ans de pyjamas-loup.

Une fois chez eux et tout installé et rangé Derek se laissa tomber brusquement sur son lit. Il était fatigué et c'était même pas la faute du bébé. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il somnolait quand tout à coup Stiles le secoua un peu.

- Hey sourwolf quelqu'un à sonner.

- Tu pouvais pas ouvrir?

- Je sais pas qui c'est et je suis pas chez moi.

- Vas ouvrir et laisse moi émergé. C'est sans aucun doute mes parents.

Et Derek savait qu'il avait raison. L'ado descendit à toute vitesse. Derek écouta de son lit la conversation.

- Monsieur et Madame Hale bonsoir. Venez entrez. Derek dormait il va arriver

- Bonjour Stiles. Je suis contente de te revoir en meilleure forme que la dernière fois.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est plutôt mon fils que je devrais enguirlander.

Derek soupira dans son lit et finit par se lever et descendit rejoindre ses parents et son copain tranquillement installés au salon.

- Tu aurais pu leur proposer un café quand même!

Stiles sursauta.

- Je ne suis pas chez moi.

- Tu vas me dire que c'est ça qui te dérange d'habitude pour t'imposer?

- Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur ça fait plaisir. Je vais vous laisser et aller prendre une douche parce que j'ai pas le temps demain matin et comme ça tu peux servir un café à tes parents.

Stiles passa à côté de Derek en le frôlant légèrement et le loup l'arrêta d'une main ferme sur la hanche.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis un peu fatigué.

- Je vais quand même me doucher j'aurai pas le temps après.

Derek déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles et le laissa partir en le regardant monter les escaliers. Deucalion toussa et Derek revint à l'instant présent.

- Vous voulez des cafés?

Deucalion et Talia n'osèrent pas refuser.

Quand Stiles revint au salon vêtu d'un training rouge avec les cheveux mouillés, Derek et ses parents discutaient du bébé. L'ado se posa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Deucalion.

- Le p'tit il dort?

Stiles hocha la tête.

- Vous voulez venir le voir?

Derek se leva et ses parents et Stiles suivirent le mouvement.

- Comme il est mignon! Dit Talia en se penchant sur le couffin. Au fait tu nous as dit son prénom?

- Je crois pas non. Il s'appelle Tylan.

- Sympa comme prénom. Original et puis ça va bien avec Hale. Dit Deucalion en admirant le bébé.

- C'est un prénom qui m'a trotté dans la tête dès que j'ai su que c'était un loup et un garçon mais je ne sais pas d'où ça m'est venu. Ça m'a juste paru comme une évidence. Au fait maman je voulais te demander pourquoi tu portais tout le temps Cora quand elle était bébé?

- Je vous ai porté les 3 comme ça jusqu'à 2 ans tout le temps. Un bébé loup est fragile et est une proie facile pour les autres loups à cause de leur odeur. Si je vous portais c'était pour masquer votre odeur avec la mienne. Tu la sens là l'odeur du petit?

- Oui ça sent très fort le loup on n'aurait pas pu se tromper. Je devrais le porter tu penses?

- Tu crois qu'il y a une réelle menace pour lui?

- Non.

- Mais si tu veux je peux quand même te montrer. C'est pratique et moi j'adorais vous avoir tout contre moi.

- Tu utilisais une sorte de tissus.

- Oui c'était Satomi qui m'avait appris. Une technique qui venait de chez elle. Je n'ai plus le tissu surement disparu dans l'incendie mais je peux demander à Satomi ou si tu vois une fois quelque chose de similaire. Peut être au Mexique.

- ça fait quand même étrange d'être tout à coup grands-parents. On s'y attendait pas on va dire et pas de toi en premier en plus.

- Vous risquez de pas avoir le temps de perdre le rythme.

- Cora t'a dit aussi.

- Cora à dit quoi? Demanda Stiles surpris.

- J'ai oublié de te dire avec le stresse de hier. Cora est enceinte.

- Mais alors c'est trop génial, trop super. 3 bébés dans la famille en l'espace d'un peu plus d'un an. Du coup ça ferra quoi? Avril-mai?

- Ouai je pense.

- Bon mon chéri tu as vraiment l'air fatigué ou de mauvaise humeur ou peu importe mais du coup on va vous laisser. On passera une fois ou vous serez mieux installés avec quelques habitudes déjà.

Une fois Deucalion et Talia partis, Derek prit une douche rapide et retrouva dans la chambre Stiles qui dormait avec le petit sur le ventre qui venait de finir son biberon. Derek sourit à cette vision.

- Je sens que ma vie va être mouvementée avec vous deux là.

Il prit Tylan contre lui et le garda un moment en le berçant légèrement puis le posa dans son couffin et se coucha à côté de Stiles en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.


	6. Vie partagée

Pendant 4 jours Derek était resté à la maison ou juste dans le quartier avec le bébé. Stiles dormait chez lui toutes les nuit et s'occupait énormément du p'tit. Tylan était un bébé calme, adorable qui dormait bien et était constant dans ses horaires.

Pendant 4 jours Stiles et son père étaient allés déjeuner au fast-food. Ce jour-là les 2 Stilinski sortirent du poste de police pour se diriger encore au fast-food mais un homme était venu pour changer leur plan. Derek était debout devant la camaro avec une poussette noire et verte à côté de lui et un panier à ses pieds. Le sheriff et Stiles allèrent directement vers lui.

- Tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour nous apporter le déjeuner?

- Je t'avais promis Stiles.

L'ado se pencha dans la poussette.

- Hey coucou mini-loup. Stiles releva la tête et laissa son père dire bonjour au bébé. Lui embrassa le loup et le remercia d'être venus. Et les 3 hommes allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc comme toujours.

- Je passe chez mes parents tout à l'heure, je voulais voir cette histoire de porter le bébé. Je me dis que c'est surement moins encombrant que la poussette tout dépend ou je vais et Cora et Isaac passe voir Tylan ce soir.

- Tu veux que je sois là?

- Pourquoi tu ne serais pas là?

- J'ai un peu l'impression de squatter ta maison en fait.

- Tu as pas percuté je vois.

- Percuté quoi?

- L'autre jour j'ai dis plusieurs fois que c'était chez nous. Ma maison je considère que c'est aussi la tienne. Tylan c'est aussi ton fils. Même ma voiture est plus ou moins à toi je comprends pas que ça ne t'ai pas sauté au cerveau.

- J'ai eu tellement l'esprit occupé ces temps que j'ai même pas réalisé en fait. C'est vrai pour toi on vit ensemble?

Le loup hocha la tête. Le sheriff écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation.

- Même ton lit est aussi à moi?

- Bien sûr. Tu as jamais dormis par terre il me semble.

- Et la douche aussi? J'ai le droit de choisir ce qu'on peut y faire?

- Stiles!

- Quoi? J'ai dis quoi encore?

- Tu as remarqué qu'on n'était pas seuls?

- ça va Tylan il comprend pas et il ne parle pas.

- Je parlais de ton père idiot.

Stiles cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son père qui lui fit un énorme sourire.

- C'est trop tard pour que je disparaisse comme si de rien n'était hein?

- ça me semble effectivement fichu maintenant.

- Et merde! Désolé papa.

- Pas grave! Je viens d'apprendre des trucs que je ne voulais jamais savoir mais je m'en remettrai.

- Changeons de sujet pour oublier ce moment gênant. Tu rentres à quelle heure?

- Heu… autour de 18 heures je pense. Ils seront déjà là?

- Je pense que oui.

- C'est bon ce que tu as amené encore merci.

- C'est rien. J'ai fait simple j'étais un peu débordé parce que le p'tit prend son biberon à 11 heures.

- C'est gentil d'être venu. Si ça te stresse tu es pas obligé de venir tous les jours. 2 fois par semaine ça m'ira aussi.

- Tu seras pas déçu?

- Non bien sûr que non.

- Ok… Je verrai alors. Bon moi je vais y aller. Je repasse par la maison avant d'aller chez mes parents. Tu ramène le panier. Tu oublie pas.

- Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Non ça va. En plus ça me fait du bien de sortir.

Stiles se leva et alla caresser la tête de Tylan en lui disant à toute à l'heure. Il se retourna et prit Derek dans ses bras Le loup posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. Le sheriff regardait la scène avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le loup lâcha son amour, fit un signe à John et partit avec la poussette. Stiles le regarda attendri un moment puis quand il disparu il se tourna vers son père.

- Il est exceptionnel quand même. Si j'avais pensé… non en fait je pense que je savais depuis le début qu'il était exceptionnel.

- ça va bien entre vous depuis sa dernière disparition.

- Mmmh je crois que ma crise de panique lui a fait peur.

- En tout cas il s'occupe bien du p'tit et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Merci papa. Oui il s'en occupe bien. Il est pas comme moi gouzi gouzi et câlins bisous tout le temps mais il a quand même des moments tout tendre avec lui. Hier soir quand je suis rentré il dormait sur le canapé avec le p'tit sur lui. C'était trop mignon.

- Tu as vraiment trouvé l'amour de ta vie. Ça se voit qu'il t'aime c'est impressionnant. Je crois que beaucoup de monde aimerait être aimé comme tu l'es. Bon on retourne travailler et mets déjà le panier dans la voiture sinon tu vas l'oublier comme je te connais.

Le jeune sourit à son père et lui obéi.

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui ce soir-là Isaac et Cora étaient à la cuisine avec Derek et Isaac avait le bébé dans les bras.

- Et voilà l'homme de la maison qui rentre du travail pour nourrir sa petite famille. J'avais plutôt vu le tableau dans l'autre sens mais c'est plus marrant comme ça.

- Salut Isaac ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir! Et sinon si tu te poses la question je vais bien merci et au fait félicitation pour le futur bébé hein. Salut Cora.

Stiles fit la bise à Cora, posa un baiser sur la tête de Tylan et embrassa Derek sur les lèvres.

- Bon plus sérieusement je voulais te demander un truc Stiles. Tu sais tu m'avais dit un jour que tu pourrais me prêter ta jeep.

- Quand tu veux mec il te suffit de me dire quelques jours à l'avance que je m'organise pour aller au boulot.

- Par exemple ce week-end ce serait possible?

- Ouai. Depuis vendredi?

- Vendredi à lundi?

- C'est faisable. Tu fais juste gaffe hein c'est mon deuxième bébé ma voiture.

- T'as confiance en moi non?

- Evidement. T'es mon clébard à bouclettes préféré tu le sais.

- Finalement je vais peut être planté ta voiture contre un pilonne.

Isaac et Stiles rirent de bon cœur. Plus tard le couple Lahey partit et Stiles prit Tylan pour le biberon pendant que Derek faisait le diner.

- J'aime beaucoup ma vie tu sais. Sérieusement j'ai des amis super. Un amant super…

- Un amant?

- Ouai enfin toi quoi. Bon un petit ami super si tu préfère. Un fils adorable et magnifique, j'habite dans la maison de mon enfance, sans parler de ma famille géniale, de mon boulot que j'adore et tout ça quoi. C'est allé avec tes parents?

- Oui. Ma mère m'a montré comment elle nous portait. Je me suis renseignée un peu je peux faire pareil avec une écharpe de portage. Je vais donc pas me priver de retourner au magasin pour bébé aller un peu embêter la vendeuse qui s'est foutue de nous l'autre jour.

- Cette idiote qui riait comme une pieuvre quand on lui a dit qu'on voulait un lit pour notre bébé?

- Exactement elle ouai. Elle m'a énervée je lui aurai bien mis mon point sur son nez refait. Et on dit rire comme une baleine pas comme une pieuvre.

- Quoi?

- C'est rien oublie ça. Au fait Stiles tu veux vivre avec moi?

- Tu… es sérieux?

- Non je posais la question juste pour voir la tête que tu ferrais.

- …

- Evidement que je suis sérieux. Je te demande officiellement si tu veux vivre avec moi?

- Attends 1 minute.

Stiles se leva avec Tylan, sortit de la cuisine et monta l'escalier. Il déposa le bébé dans son couffin en lui faisant un bisou.

- Je te laisse un moment, ton père vient de me poser une question de dingue et il attend ma réponse.

Et il redescendit à la cuisine. Il vint près de Derek enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Alors c'était quoi ta question déjà?

- Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi? Et avec Tylan aussi.

Stiles sourit et embrassa le loup passionnément avant de rompre le baiser et de répondre:

- Oui je le veux.

Et il reprit les lèvres de Derek.


	7. Trop tranquille

La vie se faisait tranquille depuis déjà un bon moment à Beacon Hills mais certaines personnes restaient sur leurs gardes. Tout peut arriver très vite dans cette ville, surtout le pire mais pour le moment c'était calme. Début décembre avait fait place à la froideur de l'hiver. Tylan allait avoir 3 mois, il grandissait bien, doucement. Chrisy venait d'avoir 8 mois. Elle était vive et bougeait déjà beaucoup. Le ventre de Cora commençait à bien se voir. Stiles avait eu 19 ans, Derek 26 ans et ils vivaient toujours ensemble même si parfois c'était sérieusement électrique. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Derek allait les fêter et ça le stressait un peu. Ils avaient prévus de faire ça tous ensemble dans le local de l'immeuble appartenant à Derek. Pour l'heure Scott, John, Stiles et Derek étaient dans un grand magasin de jouets et ce n'était pas évident.

- Je ne veux pas acheter un cadeau pour Tylan parce qu'il y a un loup dessus. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un argument. On y prend un truc qu'il va servir maintenant. Il aura presque 4 mois à noël.

- Bon alors un tapis d'éveil avec un loup?

- Sérieusement tu veux pas arrêter avec les loups. Il a déjà des tas de trucs avec des loups. Tu as même acheté les livres du ''petit chaperon rouge'' et de ''Pierre et le loup'' pour plus tard. C'est abusé. Tu en fait trop avec ça. Si il s'appelait Robin tu aurais acheté le livre de ''Robin de bois''?

- Bon alors si on aime plus les loups très bien propose autre chose. Les girafes, les hippopotames, les renards? Vas-y choisis, y a du choix. Je pensais que le loup ça te rendais fière qu'il aime ça. Mais bon si on est plus sur la même longueur d'onde alors changeons complètement.

- Bon dieu Stiles je dis juste qu'on est pas obligé de tout lui acheter à l'effigie de loup c'est tout. Tu en fais une obsession c'est lassant.

- Ah maintenant je suis lassant c'est ça. C'est pas ce que tu pensais l'autre soir ans la douche mon vieux.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Arrêtes de retourner mes mots contre moi. Ça n'a aucun sens. Non mais tu sais quoi en fait je ne vais même pas m'énerver parce que ça ne sert à rien du tout. Je laisse tomber, je rentre à la maison et je viendrai acheter tout seul un cadeau utile sans loup dessus.

Sur ce Derek tourna les talons et sortit du magasin.

- Putain il me plante là.

Stiles se tourna vers son père et Scott.

- Vous êtes témoins il s'est cassé en me laissant là. Il se fiche de moi là.

- Peu être que tu pourrais l'écouter un peu. Il a juste dit que c'était pas obligatoire de mettre des loups partout. Dit doucement le sheriff

- J'essaye juste de respecter la nature de Tylan et de Derek.

- Je pense pas qu'ils ont besoin de tout ça pour connaitre leur vraie nature Stiles. Répliqua Scott

- Je vois que vous êtes aussi cons et bornés que lui, merci de me soutenir. Papa je savais pas que Derek était ton fils et Scott tu peux me dire à quel moment Derek est devenu ton meilleur ami?

- C'est pas ce qu'on dit Stiles et s'il te plait fais gaffe à ton langage quand même hein, je suis encore ton père et je peux encore t'en coller une.

- Et maintenant les menaces super. J'ai réussi ma journée. Vous avez quoi je vais partir aussi comme ça tout le monde sera content.

Et Stiles partit lui aussi en grommelant.

Scott et le sheriff restèrent seuls dans le magasin.

- Bon Scott on leur prend quoi à ces petits?

Stiles fulminait sur le parking quand il entendit un grognement. Il tourna sur lui-même mais ne vit rien.

- Derek? C'est toi?

Soudain il fut plaqué au sol et reçu un coup de griffes dans le dos. Il tenta de se dégager mais il était bien maintenu. Il cria de toutes ses forces. Dans le magasin Scott entendit le cri et se précipita dehors pour voir Stiles couché sur le parking le dos en sang. Il couru vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est passé? Stiles ça va?

- J'ai… j'ai entendu un grognement puis… j'ai été plaqué et griffé. Putain ça fait mal.

- Bouge pas je vais regarder. C'est pas joli. Je pense qu'on va passer aux urgences. Faut recoudre.

Le sheriff arriva à ce moment-là en panique.

- Stiles mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Il faut aller à l'hôpital.

Le père aida son fils à entrer dans sa voitures et Scott se plaça à coté de son ami. Les pneus de la camaro crissèrent sur le parking et Derek en sortit sans même éteindre le moteur.

- Hey tout va bien qu'est-ce qui… Stiles est-ce que ça va? Tu… qui t'as fait ça?

- Je sais pas, j'en rien vu.

- On va l'amener aux urgences. Tu nous suis Derek?

Le loup acquiesça inquiet et remonta dans sa voiture, il suivit le sheriff jusqu'a l'hôpital. Stiles fut pris en charge très vite par les urgences. Évidement il fallait recoudre. Derek resta à ses cotés en tenta le plus discrètement possible de lui prendre sa douleur au maximum.

- Tu n'as rien vu du tout?

- Non… j'ai entendu un grognement et quelque chose m'a plaqué au sol et m'a griffé. C'est même pas les griffures qui m'ont fait hurler. Je cherchais juste à me débattre car ça me tenait fermement. Tu sens rien de particulier?

- Non. J'essaye depuis toute à l'heure mais aucune odeur à part celle de ton sang et de ta peur.

- Je vais devoir resté à l'hôpital je pense.

- Faut voir. Ça dépend des points. Si tu peux rentrer je pourrai te soigner. Là je peux rien faire.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas me lécher le dos c'est ça?

- Oui. J'ai rien d'autre de plus miraculeux pour les blessures que ma salive qui aide à cicatriser. Tu le sais je t'en ai parlé. Depuis que je peux me transformer totalement en loup j'ai ce pouvoir là.

- Ramène-moi à la maison, je veux pas rester ici. Je veux être en sécurité chez moi, chez nous. Je veux pas que ça recommence toute cette merde là. J'avais une vie bien, tranquille, sans souci enfin si quelques soucis mais je veux pas que ça recommence. Pas maintenant, pas avec Tylan.

- Calme-toi. Je suis là et on ne va pas rester sans rien faire. Si tu veux tu peux faire un cercle de sorbier autour de la maison si ça te rassure et aussi autour de la maison de ton père. On ferra tout pour que ça ne recommence pas je te promets. Tu as confiance en moi?

- Oui mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur.

- Je sais. Viens on va rentrer. Je pense que ça va pas poser de problème.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un nouveau chapitre et je vais vous confier un petit truc... enceinte de mon deuxième enfant j'ai acheté le livre de ''Robin des bois'' hé ouai et pourtant Derek à raison ça craint légérement<strong>


	8. Loup guérisseur

**Attention Lemon! Je vous laisse apprécier ou pas comme vous voulez**

* * *

><p>Stiles avait pu rentrer à la maison parce que le corps médical savait que Mélissa vivait avec le père du jeune homme et elle avait promis de veiller sur sa guérison et en même temps l'homme qui était avec lui avait laissé aucune place à la négociation.<p>

Stiles avait fait un cercle de sorbier autour de la maison. Là il était couché à plat ventre sur le lit et Derek berçait Tylan pour l'endormir. Quand le bébé-loup fut endormit Derek le posa doucement dans son couffin. Le loup vint rejoindre son amant à moitié endormi sur le lit. Il baissa le duvet et regarda son dos.

- Mmmh tu fais quoi?

- Je regarde les dégâts. J'aime pas du tout. Je vais te soigner ça.

- Pas maintenant, pas avec Tylan dans la chambre. Tu sais très bien que si tu fais ça on va partir dans autre chose et je veux pas mettre Tylan en bas.

- Mets-le juste dans le couloir et fait un cercle autour de lui si tu as peur qu'on dérive.

- Derek si tu me lèche le dos tu imagine bien qu'on va dérivé. Ton idée est pas bête. Aide-moi à me relever pas que je fasse sauter les points.

Derek aida Stiles à se mettre debout, puis il poussa le couffin dans le couloir entre la porte de la salle de bain et celle de leur chambre à coucher. Après un bisou au bébé toujours bien endormi, Stiles fit un cercle de sorbier juste autour du berceau et encore un entourant tout le couloir, puis il retourna dans la chambre et referma la porte. L'ado se débarrassa de son T-shirt et se remit doucement sur le lit dans la même position qu'avant. Derek vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et se pencha pour lécher le dos de Stiles. Lentement, doucement en passant bien sur chaque millimètre de peau martyrisée. Stiles se laissa aller et très vite il sentit des frissons le parcourir de haut en bas chauffant dangereusement son bas ventre.

- Mmmh Derek… c'est de la folie ce que tu fais là.

- Chuuuut.

La tête de Stiles bougea d'un côté et de l'autre dans un rythme désorganisé.

- ça me fait un effet bizarre sur mes blessures.

- C'est parce que ça cicatrice déjà. Tu as mal?

- Non du tout bien au contraire.

Derek sourit et passa sa langue sur la hanche de Stiles en continuant de descendre. Il s'arrêta en haut du jeans. Il resta un moment là puis remonta doucement et repassa sur les blessures qui se refermaient lentement et puis il abandonna le dos pour venir loger sa bouche dans la nuque de son amour et entreprit de poser des baisers sur toute la surface entre la nuque et les omoplates de Stiles qui frissonnait toujours.

- Tu sais qu'un jour tu vas me rendre dingue?

- C'est toi qui me rends dingue Stiles.

Une main du loup passa sous le haut du jeans du jeune pour venir caresser du bout de doigts les fesses rondes et adorables du garçon tandis que l'autre main se faisait une place dans la tignasse brune.

- J'ai envie de toi Derek!

Le lycan retira sa main du jeans et se coucha sur le dos.

- Viens sur moi Stiles, j'ai envie que ce soit toi qui commande.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea sur le loup collant son érection déjà bien dure contre celle tout aussi dure de son amant. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Derek et la lécha doucement, puis la mordilla. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sous le t-shirt moulant du lycan touchant la peau lisse et chaude. Stiles sentait les muscles de Derek sous ses doigts agiles et les frissons du loup passèrent par ses mains pour se prolonger dans tout son corps. Entre 2 grognements de bien être Derek demanda:

- Comment tu as envie de me prendre?

L'ado sourit et murmura dans l'oreille du loup.

- Je veux que tu sois allongé sur le ventre et je veux venir sur toi. C'est comme ça que j'aime.

Stiles se releva momentanément permettant à son loup de se retourner. L'ado se recoucha et passa ses mains sous le corps puissant du lycan qui se placèrent sur la braguette du jeans sombre. Derek leva le bassin pour permettre à Stiles de déboutonner le pantalon puis de descendre la fermeture. Une fois ça fait l'ado glissa plus bas et retira l'habit gênant et le jeta par terre. Lentement il retira le caleçon tout aussi gênant et le laissa choir quelques part entre les draps du lit. Puis doucement il déboutonna son propre jeans et entreprit de le descendre avec le caleçon. Son érection enfin libre se dressa fièrement et Stiles fit couler de la salive dans sa main avant de s'humidifier le gland avec dans un gémissement qui donna des frissons d'envies au loup toujours allongé sur le ventre. Le loup leva légèrement le bassin tandis que le jeune revenait sur lui. Derek sentit la verge dure de son amant contre son entrée intime, il releva encore le bassin en s'appuyant sur ses genoux et il sentit le membre de Stiles presser contre son entrée intime. L'ado saisit l'érection du loup d'une main et commença un doux va et vient qui le fit grogner. Des halètements et des bruits rauques s'échappait de la bouche entrouverte de Derek. Parfaitement détendu et parfaitement prêt le loup senti à peine le garçon entrer en lui.

- Mmmh Stiles…. Bouge maintenant.

Stiles s'exécutât et imprima un va et vient à la fois doux et rapide faisant claquer son bassin contre les fesses fermes de Derek. Dans la chambre tout n'était plus que chaleur, amour, halètements, grognements, gémissement et cris de plaisir. Un grondement de plaisir fit vibrer le corps de Derek qui se répandit dans la main de Stiles qui continua de le caresser mais tout doucement.

- Accélère le mouvement Stiles.

Et Stiles s'exécutât et accéléra ses coups de reins puis la jouissance lui vrilla la tête. Il entendit un: Hannn Stiiiles qui le rendit étonnamment fier et lui sortit un : Putain Derek qui résonna dans la chambre. L'ado se retira et se coucha sur le dos recherchant son souffle. Il croisa le regard bleu de son loup et sourit.

- ça va?

Le loup ferma les yeux.

- Je… te réponds...dans 1 minute.

Un rire fatigué sortit de la bouche entrouverte de l'ado et Derek se releva légèrement pour venir l'embrasser.

Plus tard ils se levèrent, remirent Tylan dans la chambre, le couffin collé contre le lit et prirent une douche avant de se coucher et de s'endormir sans attendre.


	9. Vie Normale

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je te regarde.

- Pourquoi?

- Je sais pas j'aime bien te regarder. Ça te dérange?

- Non pas vraiment. Je me sens juste rougir mais ça me dérange pas.

- ça va ton dos?

- Je crois qu'il a complètement cicatrisé. Mélissa vient jeter un œil avant d'aller travailler à 10 heures. Il est prodigieux ton nouveau pouvoir. Isaac et Liam passent en fin de journée.

- Je sais.

- Mon père vient déjeuner.

- Je sais aussi

- On a rendez-vous à l'hôpital puis Chez Deaton vendredi pour Tylan.

- J'ai pas oublié.

- En gros je sers à rien?

- à plein de choses si, mais tu me sers pas d'agenda.

- Zut vendredi on voulait prendre la jeep pour emmener le p'tit chez le médecin.

- C'est pas grave on prend la camaro. Ça ira aussi.

- C'est décidément pas une voiture familiale.

- Je sais mais je vais pas m'en séparer et pour de courts voyages ça va quand même avec le siège. D'ailleurs jeudi soir tu penseras à enlever le siège de la jeep, pas qu'Isaac et Cora partent en week-end avec.

- Ah je pense quand même t'apprendre un truc que tu sais pas. Lydia sera là pour les fêtes de Noël.

- Tu vois que tu sers à quelque chose. Derek fit un clin d'œil et se leva en emportant sa tasse de café au salon. Stiles resta quelques minutes assit à table puis se leva, mit son bol dans l'évier et rejoint le loup qui avait allumé la télé.

- C'est vraiment utile qu'on fasse les vaccins à Tylan?

- On les a déjà repoussés. Le médecin ne va pas être content. Je sais pas toi mais moi je tiens pas à ce qu'on vienne nous surveiller à la maison. Evidement que c'est pas utile mais on n'a pas trop le choix. Surtout dans la situation actuelle. Tu te rappel hein, on est deux hommes qui vivons ensemble qui élèvent un enfant qui à la base n'est ni le tien, ni le mien sans parler de notre différence d'âge. Ça te suffit comme arguments? Tu te souviens du premier rendez-vous à 1 mois, ses regards, sa façon de faire des reproches, j'ai détesté ça.

- C'est un imbécile ce type, c'est tout.

- On est d'accords mais c'est de loin pas le premier qu'on rencontre et pas le dernier. Nos familles et nos amis ont peut être bien pris notre relation mais ça va pas être aussi simple avec tout le monde. Et j'imagine même pas si les gens savaient ce que tu es vraiment.

- On accumule les différences.

La sonnette retentit et Stiles se leva pou aller ouvrir.

- Salut Mélissa.

- Comment tu vas Stiles?

- Le dos ça va. Le reste j'ai peur. Entre!

Mélissa suivit le jeune dans le salon.

- Bonjour Derek.

- Bonjour Mélissa.

Stiles retira son t-shirt et Mélissa fut surprise.

- Tu es aussi un loup-garou Stiles?

- Non mais il a un bon infirmier. Répondit Derek en souriant.

- Tu sais quoi je peux te retirer les points. On va faire ça maintenant. Allonge-toi ça ne ferra pas mal.

Stiles obéi et s'allongea sur le canapé. Mélissa sortie une sorte de ciseaux et commença à enlever les fils. Tylan pleura à l'étage et Derek se leva pour aller le chercher. Mélissa profita de voir le petit avant de devoir aller travailler. Derek installa Tylan sur une couverture dans le salon. Il jouait avec ses mains en faisant aller les jambes et en poussant des petits grognements. Stiles le regardait jouer et tout à coup il aperçu de tous petits crocs qui mordillaient les petites mains.

- Derek il a des crocs.

- C'est normal Stiles. On peut les sortir avant d'avoir des dents.

- Ah super, très rassurant. Et si il les sort vendredi au contrôle médical? Apelle ta maman. C'est malin il est train de se mordre les mains là et il saigne.

- ça va cicatriser Stiles c'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça

- Je me demande ce qui m'a griffé. Un loup-garou ou autre chose et pourquoi. On aurait dit que c'était pas pour me tuer mais pour me faire peur et comme pour envoyer un message.

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis. Finalement les entailles n'étaient pas vraiment profondes mais surtout larges en faites. Scott à mit tout le monde sur le coup. On va finir par avoir des informations

- Tu sais que si on enlève tous les mots concernant le surnaturel on à presque des conversations normales? Finalement on n'est pas si différents des autres couples et des autres parents. J'ai réfléchi pour Noël. Tu as raison on est pas obligé de tout acheter avec des loups. Un tapis d'éveil normal avec des papillons, ou des oursons ou peu importe quoi d'autre ferra amplement l'affaire. Je l'envahis trop de tout ces trucs de loup il aura pas besoin de ça pour savoir qui il est. Tu fais quoi pour le déjeuner?

- Du lapin que je suis allé chasser l'autre nuit.

- Arrêtes avec cette blague.

- Qui te dit que c'est une blague?

- Tu vas vraiment chasser des lapins quand tu vas dans les bois la nuit?

- Peut être. Tu as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir ce que je faisais.

- Et je ne veux toujours pas le savoir mais laisse les lapins tranquilles.

- Tu préfère que je chasse des cerfs?

- Je préfère que tu ne chasse rien du tout.

- Je suis un prédateur Stiles, c'est ma nature et maintenant que je me transforme en loup c'est encore mieux.

Stiles fit une mine de dégout.

- Tu es affreux Derek. Tu tue vraiment des lapins?

Derek rigola en s'asseyant par terre vers son fils.

- Mais non que tu es bête. J'adore te faire croire des trucs. Je chasse un peu pour m'amuser mais je ne tue personne et je ne mange personne non plus.

- Vraiment tu es sérieux? Le lapin de midi tu l'as pas chassé?

- Peu être qui sait.

- DEREK!

- Je ne te dirais jamais la vérité alors insiste pas sur ça.

- Tu es déjà allé la nuit dans la forêt avec ta maman?

- ça m'est déjà arrivé. Les loups de naissance en ont besoin, c'est une grande partie de nous et on ne peut pas passer dessus.

- Tu le faisais déjà avant ton évolution.

- Oui mais le danger avec les chasseurs était plus présent. Là je suis plus rapide, plus discret, je me fonds dans la nuit.

- ça me fait rêver parfois. Dommage que je sois pas fait pour être un loup.

- C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Bien mieux comme ça!


	10. Rendez-vous médical

- Stiles qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Arrêtes de t'exciter comme ça.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, il est ou? Purée je sais plus ou je l'ai mis. On est dans la merde, je suis un mauvais parent. On va se faire retirer la garde à cause de mes conneries.

- Tu veux pas te calmer et me dire ce que tu cherche.

Depuis 15 minutes Stiles s'agitait dans toute la maison retournant chaque armoire, chaque placard en courant partout et en jurant. Derek le regardait en se demandant ce que le jeune cherchait mais comme il ne lui répondait pas il se contentait d'attendre. Stiles vint vers lui et le secoua.

- Mais il est ou bordel?

- Tu cherche quoi?

- Mais le carnet de vaccination de Tylan quelle question.

- ça ressemble à quoi?

- Un petit cahier vert que les médecins t'ont donné à sa naissance avec son nom dessus.

- ça! Tu pouvais pas le dire tout de suite, je sais ou il est moi.

- OU ça?

- Dans la boîte à gants de la camaro.

Stiles frappa l'épaule du loup.

- Mais tu pouvais pas me le dire non. T'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir que tu l'avais mis la. C'est important et là je suis tendu pour rien. Merde aussi.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'en veux à moi à chaque fois. Je l'ai mis là justement pour pas qu'on le perdre à la maison. Stiles respire ça va bien se passer.

- Tu sais très bien que non. Ce type va sortir ces conneries et ça va m'énerver.

- On le fait pour Tylan n'oublie pas. Moi il me donne envie de lui arracher la tête ce médecin mais on n'a pas le choix alors on fait avec. On va juste prier que ce soit le plus court possible et qu'il n'y ait aucun incident avec Tylan.

- Tu as compris mini-loup. Pas de minis crocs, pas de minis-griffes et tu gardes tes adorables oreilles pointues pour tes parents et pas de yeux lumineux non plus. Si tu veux rester avec nous et pas devenir un phénomène de foire faut faire un petit effort.

Tylan dans son siège auto prit ses mains à sa bouche.

- Bl, bl.

- Voilà c'est bien tu as compris. Et toi le sourwolf c'est pareil hein. Tu gardes les griffes, les crocs et les yeux lumineux pour un autre jour. Il va lui faire 2 piqures le médecin pas le manger.

Arrivé à l'hôpital Stiles était stressé.

- Calme-toi. On dirait que c'est toi qui va bouffer le médecin.

- Il y a des gens que je n'arrive pas à encadrer. Le père de Scott par exemple pour ne citer que lui.

- Dur de ne pas s'en rendre compte en tout cas. Bonjour! Lança Derek avec un sourire à la secrétaire de l'accueil.

- Bonjour. Vous avez rendez-vous?

- Oui pour mon fils Tylan hale.

- Allez vous asseoir à la salle d'attente, le médecin arrive tout de suite.

- Merci. Et Derek fit encore un sourire ravageur.

Stiles et Derek prirent place dans la salle d'attente.

- Tu étais obligé de lui sourire comme ça à cette péta…

- Ne commence pas Stiles s'il te plait. J'essaye juste d'être poli et de paraître normal. Et je souris comme j'en ai envie d'accords.

Stiles se renfrogna sur son siège et bouda. Derek lui jeta un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur son fils. Le médecin ouvrit la porte.

- Monsieur Hale et… Monsieur… Stilinski. La fin de la phrase fut prononcée avec une grande lassitude.

Derek et Stiles entrèrent dans la salle avec Tylan dans les bras.

- Donc revoici le petit Tilan.

- C'est Tylan! Informa sèchement Stiles.

- Pardon Tylan. Comment il va?

- Très bien docteur. Très, très bien.

Le docteur fit un sourire étrange.

- Bien on va voir ça. Posez-le sur la table.

Derek s'exécutât et posa son fils sur la table du médecin tout en gardant une main sur lui. Stiles se rongeait les ongles vers la porte.

- Alors c'est le jour des vaccins.

- Je pense que oui de toute façon on ne peut pas dire non.

- Disons que vous pourriez mais on le déconseille fortement surtout dans certaines situations familiales.

Derek croisa le regard énervé de Stiles et il secoua la tête doucement en disant: non, non.

- Sinon revenons-en à ce bébé Monsieur Hale.

- Pardon docteur.

- Il mange bien? Il dort bien? Il pleure beaucoup? Il dort dans sa chambre?

- ça vous dérange si il dort pas dans sa chambre? Stiles était venu vers la table se placer en face de Derek

- Stiles! Oui il mange bien. Il a bon appétit. Il dort bien, il ne se réveille plus la nuit pour le biberon et il dort dans sa chambre puisqu'il ne se réveille plus. Et il pleure que quand il a faim. Derek essayait vraiment de garder son calme.

- Magnifique. L'enfant parfait. Ironisa le docteur.

Derek inspira et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après. Stiles avait raison ce type le tendait lui aussi très sérieusement.

- Dites-moi Monsieur Hale vous travaillez?

- Non. Mais j'ai de quoi subvenir largement au besoin de mon fils.

Voyant l'ai intrigué du médecin Derek précisa simplement:

- Fortune familiale!

- Et vous Monsieur Stilinski vous travaillez ou vous êtes encore au lycée?

Stiles tenta de répondre le plus calmement possible en ravalant sa rage.

- J'ai terminé le lycée en juin et oui je travaille en tant qu'apprenti Enquêteur pour le bureau du sheriff.

- Je vois. Vous êtes donc avec votre père?

- ça pose problème?

- Non, non je me disais juste que c'est un peu facile.

- Et si on parlait des vaccins alors et qu'on se concentrait sur Tylan plutôt? Lança Derek pour couper court à la conversation qui menaçait de déraper.

Le médecin revint sur le bébé. Le mesura, le pesa, écrivit les infos dans son carnet. Tout se passa finalement pas si mal malgré la forte tension palpable dans la salle. À la fin de l'examen le médecin sortit 2 seringues. La première aucun souci Tylan ne broncha même pas. La deuxième le petit hurla en fermant les yeux et Stiles se précipita sur lui pour lui faire un câlin cachant avec sa tête les yeux rouverts et bleus. Dès que le médecin se recula il prit Tylan contre lui et cacha sa petite tête avec un bras.

- Vous lui avez fait mal.

- C'est un vaccin ça pique c'est normal. Tous les bébés pleurent en général. Vous avez déjà eu des vaccins non?

- Moi personnellement non, on ne m'a jamais forcé à les faire. Répondit Derek avec une pointe de méchanceté dans la voix en prenant Tylan contre lui et en regardant ses yeux qui avaient repris leur couleur naturelle.

- Moi je les ai tous fait mais surement en hurlant moins que ça.

Les 2 jeunes croisèrent leurs regards avec celui du médecin. Celui-ci détourna les yeux rapidement et écrivit le prochain rendez-vous sur un papier. Il tendit le carnet vert à Derek.

- On se revoit dans 3 mois, Messieurs. N'hésitez pas à téléphonez si il y a quoi que ce soit avec Tilan.

- TYLAN! Crièrent Derek et Stiles en même temps.

- Pardon Tylan. Bonne journée on se revoit dans 3 mois.

- Pas pour le plaisir en tout cas! Rétorqua Stiles alors que le médecin sortait de la pièce.

Derek fit un sourire à Stiles et ils sortirent de la salle, rhabillèrent le petit loup et partirent.

- Vraiment je déteste ce type. La prochaine fois qu'il ose dire un truc sur mon père je le tue à la batte de baseball.

- Je ne le supporte pas non plus. Il le fait exprès ma parole. Tylan c'est pourtant pas compliqué. La prochaine fois qu'il écorche le prénom de notre fils je lui arrache la langue.

- Bon on file chez Deaton ce sera nettement plus sympa comme visite.

- Et nettement plus adapté à Tylan.

Une fois le bébé attaché dans son siège, les 2 hommes remontèrent dans la voiture. Le médecin les regardait par une fenêtre et râla contre la voiture de sport pas adaptée pour un bébé. Pour lui ces 2 types cachaient quelque chose. Clairement depuis la naissance de ce bébé. Déjà ils avaient voulu rentrer juste quelques heures après la naissance, puis ils avaient retardés les vaccins prétextant que pour leur fils ça ne servait à rien et ensuite quelque chose avait interpellé le docteur à la fin de la visite. Il avait préparé un sparadrap qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser avant que l'ado prenne le bébé contre lui et quand il avait voulu le poser sur le petit revenu dans les bras de son père il n'avait vu aucune marque de piqûre sur la jambe de l'enfant.


	11. Le cas Tylan Hale

En fin de journée le docteur en pédiatrie de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills ferma son bureau pour rentrer chez lui avec un dossier jaune sous le bras. Le dossier du petit Tylan Hale. Il arriva chez lui, salua sa femme et ses enfants et se pencha plus en profondeur sur le cas qui l'intriguait depuis 3 mois.

Une naissance dans des circonstances un peu étrange. Le décès de la mère après la césarienne en chambre de réveil alors que tout semblait aller bien. Un père non biologique présent à la césarienne qui finalement l'a déclaré comme le sien. À en croire la petite enquête du médecin Derek Hale attirait les ennuies. Même toute la famille Hale. Plusieurs membres de la famille étaient censés être morts dans un incendie en 2005 et pourtant beaucoup d'entre eux avaient réapparu. Peter Hale avait passé 6 ans dans le coma et était désormais à Eichen House sans une seule cicatrice alors qu'il avait eu la moitié du visage brulé. Talia Hale, la mère du fameux Derek avait disparue 9 ans et soudain elle était de retour à Beacon Hills pourtant elle avait une tombe à son nom au cimetière. Laura Hale avait été retrouvée 3 ans auparavant coupée en deux. Les 3 enfants Hale apparaissaient dans peu de dossiers médicaux. Aucune maladie infantile, aucun vaccin, pas une fois un bras ou une jambe cassés, pas de problème d'yeux ni de dents. Rien du tout comme si aucun des trois n'avait été une seule fois malade dans toute leur vie. Le docteur avait tout de même trouvé un dossier sur Cora, la plus jeune sœur, Mélissa McCall l'avait remplis d'une feuille ou était écrit une date et cause de l'hospitalison: ingestion de Gui.

Voilà encore une bizarrerie pas banale. Cette famille intriguait le médecin. Et le petit Tylan Hale encore plus.

La façon dont le père…enfin non pas sûr qu'on puisse qualifier le jeune comme étant le père, enfin le copain du père officiel s'était jeté sur le bébé quand celui-ci avait hurlé et la façon dont il avait mit son bras devant le visage du bébé comme si il avait cherché à en dissimuler une partie était étrange. Sans parler de la marque de la piqûre qui avait disparu alors que le docteur n'était pas fou et l'avait bien vu saigner à peine 1 minute avant. C'était improbable. Impossible.

Plus il réfléchissait plus il se disait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net. Il espionnait à ses heures perdues la petite famille Hale-Stilinski qui semblait vivre tout à fait normalement à quelques exceptions prêt. Le plus âgé sortait parfois la nuit et courait vers la forêt puis revenait quelques temps après voir même quelques heures après. Le plus jeune semblait tout à fait commun sauf qu'un soir, il y a quelques jours le docteur l'avait vu faire un cercle de cendres autour de la maison. À quoi ça pouvait bien rimer? Et c'était pas le plus bizarre. Mélissa McCall était allée chez eux sans problème, le sheriff Stilinski aussi mais le soir 2 amis étaient allés chez le couple et le jeune Stilinski avait dû sortir pour briser le cercle à un endroit car les 2 jeunes semblaient de pas pouvoir passer la barrière de cendres.

Le docteur n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Il se dit qu'il avait encore 3 mois pour en savoir plus sur cette famille bien étrange. Il reverrait le petit Tylan pour ses 6 mois début mars.

La fille du docteur vint lui dire que le repas était prêt. Le père se leva et regarda sa jeune fille de 19 ans qui venait de terminer le lycée au mois de juin.

- Dis-moi ma chérie est-ce que tu connais un certain Stiles Stilinski?

- ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Il jouait à lacrosse il me semble.

- Tu sais le nom de ses amis?

- Non pas vraiment mais je l'ai vu trainer une fois avec un certain Liam Dunbar qui est dans la classe de Violine.

- Merci, je vais aller demander à ta sœur.

Le docteur s'assit à la table et parla à sa plus jeune fille.

- Dis-moi violine tu connais un certain Liam Dunbar?

- Il est dans ma classe. Plutôt sympa. Il joue au lacrosse et il est plutôt doué. Pourquoi?

- Tu ne sais rien de plus? Sur ses amis par exemple?

- Il est pote avec un certain Mason et il sort avec une file qui a déjà finie le lycée en juin. Kira Yukimura. Elle était la copine du capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse avant. Scott McCall.

- Scott McCall… pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose?

- Tu ne travaille pas à l'hôpital avec une McCall?

- Si avec Mélissa McCall. Ce serait donc sa mère. Est-ce que Scott serait ami avec Stiles Stilinski par hasard?

- Ouai depuis toujours. Ils ont toujours été fourré ensemble je crois.

- Pourquoi tu demande tout ça Christian?

- J'ai un cas d'un enfant un peu spécial avec une histoire pas commune et je voulais un peu savoir si des gens connaissait les parents. Parce que le copain du père du bébé c'est ce fameux Stiles Stilinski et comme il m'a dit aujourd'hui qu'il venait de terminer le lycée en juin je voulais un peu voir si les filles le connaissait.

- Un problème grave avec ce bébé?

- Non du tout c'est juste que je trouve la situation étrange et je sens que quelque chose m'échappe mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai un peu espionné la famille ces derniers temps ils sons un peu spéciaux mais ce sont des détails. Je te raconterai plus tard en fait.


	12. La revenante

- J'aime Noël. C'est la plus belle fête de l'année et passer ce moment avec tout le monde ça va être génial. Je sens qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser. Tu connais la magie de Noël?

Derek n'écoutait pas vraiment Stiles monologuer sur Noël, avec l'habitude le cerveau du loup faisait un tri automatique entre intéressant, pas intéressant, utile, futile et ce qui méritait une vraie réponse.

- Quoi?

- La magie de Noël ça te dit quelque chose?

- Non. Enfin je sais pas, là j'essaye d'accrocher les guirlandes.

- Tu m'as écouté au moins?

- Oui.

- Tu mens tu ne m'as pas écouté.

- ça fait 15 jours que tu me parles de Noël tout le temps, désolé mais là effectivement je ne t'écoutais pas et j'ai pas envie de parler de la magie de Noël maintenant je suis occupé.

- Tu sais que le p'tit sort de plus en plus ses griffes et ses crocs.

- Mmmmh!

- En fait c'est pas Noël qui t'ennuie c'est le fait de parler avec moi.

Derek suspendit son geste et se retourna vers Stiles qui tenait le petit dans les bras.

- Je vais couper la conversation avant qu'on se dispute. Oui j'ai vu que Tylan sortait souvent les crocs et les griffes mais ma mère m'a dit qu'à son âge c'est normal et que ça va finir par se calmer et la magie de Noël non je ne sais pas ce que c'est ou alors j'imagine que j'ai oublié et maintenant j'aimerais finir avec ces décorations alors si tu t'ennuie prend la poussette et va promener avec le p'tit ou alors va squatter chez Isaac, Cora doit être à la maison. C'est bon je peux revenir à ce que je faisais?

- Oui.

Stiles sourit et s'en alla.

- Je vais promener ave Tylan à toute à l'heure.

- Fais attention à vous deux.

Derek soupira en regardant partir Stiles et le p'tit et se remit au travail.

Dehors il faisait très froid. Stiles emmitoufla Tylan dans sa combinaison polaire en forme de loup, le posa dans la poussette, rabattit une petite couverture sur lui et se mit en route.

- Ton père des fois il ne m'écoute pas. En même temps je reconnais que je parle beaucoup alors il a pris l'habitude d'écouter que ce qui est important. Remarque c'est déjà pas mal moi je dis. Et toi on dirait tout le temps que tu m'écoute. Tu comprends surement pas tout mais tu as toujours un petit air attentif. Ou alors tu aime juste bien ma voix c'est possible aussi. Ils seront tous là demain soir pour le réveillon de noël, ça va être trop génial. Même Lydia sera là. Tu te souviens de Lydia? Sûrement pas mais je l'aimais beaucoup quand j'étais plus jeune. Pas que je sois vieux mais bon tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle est magnifique Lydia, elle l'a toujours été et je pense que je l'aime toujours un peu et elle me plaira toujours. Je te confie ça mais tu n'iras pas le raconter à ton père hein. Il est plutôt du genre jaloux et un peu possessif. Enfin pas un peu, possessif tout court. Mais je l'aime ton papa. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré il n'y a plus eu que lui dans mes pensées, dans mes paroles et dans mes rêves. Ça m'as surpris au début mais je m'y suis vite fait, en même temps j'ai pas trop eu le choix non plus. Hey mini-loup ne me regarde pas comme ça on dirait que tu te demande si je suis normal.

Penché dans la poussette Stiles ne regardait plus le chemin et fonça dans quelqu'un.

- Oh pardon je ne voulais pas vous…

Stiles cligna des yeux et regarda la personne en face de lui d'un air étonné.

- Salut Stiles.

- Malia? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- J'ai pas le droit d'être à Beacon Hills?

- Si… C'est juste que… je pensais pas que tu reviendrais.

- C'est quoi ce chariot que tu pousse?

- C'est une poussette et dedans il y a mon fils.

D'un œil méfiant Malia se pencha dans la poussette et regarda Tylan en grognant.

- Hé ne lui grogne pas dessus.

- C'est un loup!

- Et alors?

- Si c'est le tien comment ça peut être un loup?

- En vrai c'est pas le mien. Enfin pas officiellement. Son père c'est Derek.

- Derek…Alors c'est vrai ce qu'à dit mon père tu es vraiment avec Derek… Je vois.

Et Malia tourna les talons et partit. Stiles resta un moment à réfléchir et soudain il percuta sur un détail. Malia avait parlé de Peter comme étant son père. Et du coup Stiles se dit qu'il n'aurait peu être pas dû préciser que le petit était à Derek. Il jeta un œil à Tylan qui grognait les mains dans la bouche.

- Toi non plus tu aime pas les coyotes? Tu as bien raison. Bon on va voir ou en est ton père, il a peut être fini et il aura peut être envie de nous emmener quelque part. Vivement que tu grandisse, je prie juste pour que tu sois plus bavard que ton papa histoire que je passe pas mon temps à parler dans le vide.

Stiles rebroussa chemin et revint dans le local. Derek avait fini avec les guirlandes et plaçait les tables.

- Hey Sourwolf, tu veux que je t'aide?

- ça ira. On mettra les couverts demain ensemble. Tu as froid?

- Ouai il fait pas chaud dehors. Oh j'ai croisé Malia… mais j'ai peut être fait une bêtise.

- Genre quoi?

- Je lui ai dit que le petit était ton fils. Et elle sait par son père qu'on est ensemble.

- Je pense pas que ce soit très grave. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?

- Je ne sais pas elle m'a pas dit. Ça a été rapide comme rencontre. Elle a grogné sur le p'tit parce que c'est un loup.

- C'est énervant qu'il sente comme ça. Ça va durer jusqu'à ses 2 ans m'a dit ma mère. Il faut vraiment que je le porte. On va retourner au magasin pour bébé.

- Tu veux y aller maintenant?

Derek s'arrêta, posa la table qu'il portait et regarda autour de lui. Il pourra très bien finir demain et demander un coup de main à Isaac.

- Ouai viens on va y aller maintenant. On finira demain.


	13. Confiance

- Vous allez vraiment le porter dans le dos?

- Pourquoi c'est interdit?

- Oh non je demandais juste…

Stiles au début du rayon du magasin se retenait de rire en voyant la vendeuse mal à l'aise face à Derek qui tentait d'acheter ce que la vendeuse avait appelé une écharpe de portage.

- En général les hommes ne sont pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça et surtout dans le dos.

- Je vais m'en sortir.

- Je vous crois, je vous crois. Mais vous savez on a peut être un système plus simple pour vous.

- Je vous dis que ça va aller.

- Très bien, c'est vous qui savez. Il est mignon votre bébé? C'est un garçon?

- Oui.

- C'est comment son prénom?

- Tylan.

- C'est original. Et vous vous avez un nom?

''Putain elle le drague'' s'insurgea Stiles dans sa tête.

- Derek.

- Moi c'est Valentine. La maman va porter elle aussi?

''Mais elle est tarée ou quoi l'autre greluche elle le drague vraiment''. Stiles se demandait si il devait intervenir. Il avait confiance en Derek, le loup allait finir par lui dire qu'il était prit et même sûrement à le présenter à elle comme étant son copain. Valentine, un nom de nunuche ouais.

- Il n'a pas de maman.

- Oh c'est triste, elle est partie?

- Non elle est morte à la naissance.

Stiles retint un rire nerveux. Oh le malaise de la vendeuse était tellement beau à voir.

- Je suis désolé. Vous devez être seul. Ça doit être fatiguant avec un enfant?

Derek fit à la vendeuse un sourire ravageur. Stiles sentait monter la jalousie. Après tout Derek avait toujours aimé les femmes, et les jolies femmes en plus et cette Valentine était plutôt pas mal. Long cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, corps bien foutu et un sacré décolleté pour travailler dans un magasin pour bébé. À croire qu'elle était là pour attirer les pères. Ça commençait doucement à ne plus du tout amuser Stiles.

- ça va j'ai beaucoup d'aide.

- C'est bien de pouvoir compter sur la famille ou les amis.

- Tu joue à quoi Sourwolf? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu la drague? Chuchota Stiles sachant que le loup l'entendrai très bien.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Bon je vais prendre celle-là elle ira parfaitement avec ma camaro noire.

La femme ouvrit légèrement la bouche et Stiles la vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vas me payer ça Derek. Chuchota-t-il toujours sans bouger.

- Vous auriez une même en orange et bleu?

- Heu… j'ai un modèle plus coloré avec plusieurs couleurs dont orange et bleu. Je vous montre ça.

La plante se retourna et farfouilla dans le rayon. Derek se tourna vers Stiles en haussant les sourcils.

- J'étais déjà fâché contre toi, là je le suis encore plus. Tu m'auras pas en achetant un truc aux couleurs de mon équipe. T'as pas besoin de faire du charme à cette empotée. Imbécile de loup va.

Petit Flash Back:

Derek conduisait la voiture direction la ville histoire de retourner au magasin pour bébé et Stiles parlait.

- Moi aussi ça me tente de porter le p'tit.

- Pourquoi faire? Ton odeur ne va pas masquer la sienne et maladroit comme tu es en plus je n'ai pas confiance.

- Hé mais je vais pas le faire tomber.

- Laisse-moi en douter quand même. Et je le répète ça va servir à rien.

- Si, à l'avoir contre moi. Merci pour ta confiance.

- Désolé mais je préfère être honnête ta maladresse m'empêche d'avoir confiance. Tu es un très bon parent mais quand le p'tit est avec toi je préfère le savoir dans la poussette.

Stiles s'enfonça dans son siège et bouda.

- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant y a des moments ça m'agace vraiment.

- Moi j'ai confiance en toi, c'est injuste ce que tu fais.

- Tu as vraiment confiance en moi pour tout?

- Tout et n'importe quoi.

- Bien on verra alors. On va aller au magasin et je te demande de rester loin de moi et du p'tit et de tout me laisser gérer. On verra bien si je sens ton entière confiance ou pas.

Fin Flash Back.

Derek s'approcha de la vendeuse et se pencha sur elle en lui parlant tout bas. Stiles fulminait mais se répétait qu'il avait confiance. Il allait lui dire qu'il était en couple et briser tous ses espoirs. La jeune femme se retourna et touchait presque le loup. Stiles finit pas ne plus tenir et sortit du magasin pour se réfugier dans la voiture. Derek revint avec le petit au bout de 8 minutes exactement. Il mit Tylan dans son siège. Déposa son écharpe à côté sur la banquette, claqua la porte et s'engouffra dans la camaro.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

- Tu la draguais ouvertement. Un peu plus et tu l'embrassais.

- Tu aurais du rester alors tu as loupé le baiser.

Stiles cligna des yeux sentant les larmes monter. Il se détourna vers la fenêtre.

- D'ailleurs j'ai promis de venir la voir demain en début d'après-midi. Je te laisserai un moment avec Isaac.

- Je suppose que ça devait arriver.

- Quoi?

- Que tu reviennes sur les femmes. Après tout tu as toujours aimé les femmes et je n'en suis pas une.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vois que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Stiles se retourna brutalement.

- J'ai confiance mais là tu étais vraiment en train de la draguer avec tes sourires de tombeur. Et tu t'es penché à son oreille pour murmurer. J'ai confiance en toi mais j'ai peur. Tu la revois vraiment demain?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai besoin de la revoir.

- ça va j'ai compris.

Et Stiles ne prononça plus un mot de tout le reste de la soirée et il s'endormi très tard devant la télé après avoir envoyé balader Derek.


	14. Les confidences

Stiles s'était réveillé avant Derek et Tylan. Il était allé à la cuisine, avait prit son petit-déjeuner, puis était allé prendre un douche et avait pénétré dans la chambre à coucher sans faire de bruit. Derek dormait (ou faisait peut être semblant peu importe) et le jeune le regarda quelques minutes avant d'aller chercher des habits dans son armoire et de retourner à la salle de bain. Une fois habillé il revint à la cuisine et y trouva Derek en train de donner le biberon à Tylan devant une tasse de café

- Salut. Bien dormis?

- Tu te fiche de moi là?

- Non c'est vraie question. D'ailleurs j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu dormir dans notre lit mais j'ai pas cherché à savoir quand tu m'as rembarré hier soir.

- Laisse tomber. Je passe chez mon père. On se voit au local avec Isaac toute à l'heure.

Stiles sortit de la cuisine, y revint, posa un baiser sur la joue de Tylan et repartit en claquant la porte d'entrée.

- Tu as vu ça Tylan, il est du genre jaloux. J'aime bien le rendre jaloux. De temps en temps ça fait pas de mal. Héé tu me regarde comme si j'étais malade de te parler.

Derek regarda son fils qui le scrutait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouai bon je reconnais que je parle pas souvent. Mais là c'est drôle et c'est pour la bonne cause. Je l'aime mais je déteste quand il me reproche de ne pas avoir confiance en lui alors que lui n'a pas confiance en moi non plus. Tu vois le truc?

- Aeuh, bl.

- Merci je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Bon on va aller voir ton oncle et ta tante puisque Stiles nous a plantés là.

- Ba, ba, ba, bl.

- Tu tiens pas ce bavardage matinal de moi c'est sûr.

Le loup remonta dans la chambre s'habilla en vitesse après une brève toilette, redescendit avec le p'tit et l'habilla pour aller dehors. Il le mit dans la voiture et roula jusque chez Isaac. C'est-à-dire au loft. Depuis un mois Isaac et Cora vivaient là.

- Salut Derek. Coucou Tylan… Ou est Stiles?

- Chez son père il nous rejoint plus tard au local. En début d'après-midi je dois m'absenter un moment.

Cora arriva depuis la cuisine.

- Oh chic mon neveu est là.

Sans même saluer son frère elle lui prit le petit des bras, lui enleva sa combi de loup et s'installa sur un canapé avec lui. Derek ne bougea pas quelques secondes puis décida de ne pas faire de remarques. Après tout Cora était enceinte donc surement chamboulée par les hormones. Il n'y avait plus que des pensées pour le bébé, des idées pour le bébé, des envies pour le bébé. Isaac en devenait dingue mais il résistait bien. Le jeune loup se pencha à l'oreille de Derek.

- S'il te plait ne fais aucun commentaire.

Derek était bien content d'avoir eu un enfant en ayant échappé à la période de la grossesse d'une femme. Il se posa dans le canapé à côté de Cora.

- Stiles n'est pas là?

- Non il est passé chez son père ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

- Mais rien pourquoi j'aurai fait quelque chose?

- Tu pue l'inquiétude et le remord. Preuve que Stiles n'est pas chez son père pour rien.

- Bon oui j'ai été un peu idiot mais il l'avait cherché.

- Bravo la maturité. Et tu es père de ce petit amour. Pff

Derek voulu répliquer quelque chose mais il vit Isaac derrière Cora l'implorer du regard. Il ravala sa pique et se leva.

- Bon Isaac on va finir avec cette salle?

- Hé les garçons je vous attends pour le déjeuner. Et Derek appel Stiles, excuse-toi et dis-lui de venir déjeuner.

- C'est noté.

Les deux garçons partirent. Une fois au bas de l'immeuble Isaac soupira.

- Elle te fatigue à ce point?

- On va dire qu'elle est pénible ouai pour ne pas dire autre chose.

- Je vois. Je compatis.

- Et alors toi qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec Stiles?

- Pas grand-chose. Une histoire de confiance mais j'ai prévu de rattraper le coup ce soir.

- Tu vas quand même lui téléphoner pour déjeuner?

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix avec Cora hein?

- Ouai peut être pas.

Ils passèrent la matinée à finir la salle et mirent déjà les couverts.

Stiles discutait avec son père à la cuisine quand Derek l'appela.

- Tu réponds pas?

- C'est Derek.

- Donc tu réponds pas?

- Non.

- Et si ça concerne Tylan?

Stiles hésita puis fini par décrocher.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle? Je t'ai dit que je venais au local plus tard.

- Cora veut que tu viennes déjeuner.

- Super mais non merci.

- Désolé de t'embêter Stiles mais c'est pas discutable vu son état et son humeur. Pense à moi pauvre clébard à bouclettes qui la supporte avec ses hormones en guerre.

- C'est petit ça Derek de faire parler Isaac à ta place. Très petit. Je viens pour Cora et pour mon cher Isaac mais toi tu peux toujours aller te faire voir comme hier soir.

Et Stiles raccrocha et vit son père qui riait derrière sa main.

- ça n'a rien de marrant je t'assure.

- ça arrive dans tous les couples les disputes. Tu crois que je ne me disputais jamais avec ta mère et tu crois que Mélissa et moi on ne se prend jamais la tête. Je vais te dire, les principaux sujets de disputes d'un couple sont l'argent, les tâches ménagères, les enfants et le sexe. Tu veux m'en parler?

Et Stiles prit le temps de raconter à son père et en parlant il trouva lui-même que franchement faire la tête à Derek pour si peu c'était totalement ridicule et immature. Il partit de chez son père avec le sourire et arriva chez Cora avec des fleurs pour cette dernière et un grand sourire pour ses amis. Derek et lui n'échangèrent toutefois aucun baiser et peu de mots. Après tout si Stiles n'était plus fâché il était exclu qu'il fasse le premier pas pour les excuses. Il le faisait déjà bien trop souvent à son goût. Après le repas Derek partit en disant qu'il revenait dans 1 heure. Isaac sortit une boîte en carton et déposa des photos devant Stiles.

- Je voulais vous les donner depuis un moment. Ça date. Des photos prises comme ça à la dérobé avec des portables.

- Purée ouai ça date. Erica et Boyd étaient encore…

- On les as toutes tu peux les prendre celles-ci.

- Merci Isaac.

- Alors tu fais quoi là en fait?

- Hein?

- Tu attends qu'il s'excuse lui?

- C'est la moindre des choses je trouve. Il t'a raconté?

- Oui. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. C'est clairement à lui de s'excuser. Mais bon c'est Derek quand même, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils arrivent quand les autres ce soir?

- Vers 19 heures je crois. Scott arrive à Beacon Hills dans l'après-midi et Lydia un peu plus tard.

- ça va pas le déranger de voir Tylan?

- Non. Il se réjouit de le voir au contraire. C'est quand même la meilleure idée que Derek ait eu cette situation. Moi je suis heureux, lui aussi et Scott aussi. Et le p'tit ben il a l'air heureux aussi.

- Vous êtes de supers parents ne laissez jamais personne vous faire croire le contraire. On voit que Tylan est en pleine forme et il vous adore.

- Tu ferras un père formidable.

- J'y compte bien. Mon père était une ordure j'ai dans l'objectif d'être l'opposé.

- J'ai vu Malia hier. Désolé pour le changement de sujet mais j'y pense en voyant les photos…Mais je réalise que ni toi ni Cora ne connaissez Malia en fait.

- On en a entendu parler.

- Derek te parle de tout?

- En général oui.

- Même de moi?

- Surtout de toi. Au début quand je suis devenu son bêta il parlait tout le temps de toi. En général pour râler mais j'entendais Stiles sans arrêt. C'est ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille en fait, et aussi son comportement avec toi.

- J'ai aussi beaucoup parlé de Derek après l'avoir rencontré mais j'en ai pris conscience tard. Scott m'a dit que les trois premiers mois je n'ai fais que parler de Derek.

- C'est marrant finalement vous n'êtes pas si différents.

- Je suis content qu'il ait un ami à qui se confier.

- On a tous besoin de ça. Je ne dis pas tout à Cora et tu ne dis surement pas tout à Derek.

- En effet et puis pour certains conseils mon père ou Scott sont mieux placés. Déjà parce qu'ils me connaissent depuis toujours et…

Derek ouvrit la porte du loft au même moment.


	15. La magie de Noël

Derek et Stiles n'avait pas parlés finalement et l'heure de recevoir tout le monde pour le réveillon était arrivée. Cora était assise à sa place en attendant et agitait un hochet devant les yeux de son neveu installé sur la table dans un relax. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé 2 minutes de toute la journée. Isaac et Derek étaient debout vers la porte d'entrée en attendant et Stiles tournait un peu partout en vérifiant que tout était parfait. Derek regardait Stiles depuis un moment.

- Vas lui parler espèce d'idiot. Tu meures d'envie de t'excuser ça se voit.

Derek grogna en lançant un regard bleu à Isaac. Il soupira et finit par aller vers Stiles.

- Hey…

Stiles s'arrêta 2 secondes, soupira et reprit son rythme effréné. Derek hésita puis finit par venir le prendre par les épaules.

- Héééé lâches-moi, j'ai des trucs à faire.

- Je voulais te demander pardon.

Stiles cru entendre son cœur se décrocher et tomber quelque part dans sa jambe gauche.

- Quoi?

- Je te demande pardon. Je suis vraiment un idiot des fois. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé. J'ai confiance en toi mais parfois j'ai un peu peur de ta maladresse.

- Tu as touché à la réserve d'aconit d'Isaac? Non parce que là je pense que c'est la première fois que tu demande pardon. C'est arrivé que tu dises que tu es désolé mais jamais tu n'as demandé pardon.

- Considère que c'est la fameuse magie de Noël dont tu me parle depuis des semaines.

- Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté bêtement. Tu m'aimes je le sais mais tu es tellement beau, et sexy alors quand une greluche te tourne autour et que tu en rajoute ben ça me fais peur.

- Je reconnais que ça me ferrai peur si une femme tournait autour de toi. Tu m'en veux pas? Et au fait je suis retourné la voir juste parce que j'avais fait une commande spéciale dans la boutique et hier quand tu es partie du magasin je lui ai dis que j'étais avec toi.

Stiles entoura les épaules de Derek avec ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

- Toi je t'aime.

Stiles enfoui sa tête contre le cou du lycan en frottant son nez contre la peau chaude. Tout à coup il lâcha Derek et se précipita vers la porte pour tomber dans les bras de Scott.

- Scoootttyyy! Tu m'as manqué!

- Tu sais que si j'étais pas un loup-garou tu m'aurais brisé la nuque là.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Scott sourit.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Stiles. Je suis pas mécontent d'être à nouveau chez moi. Lydia m'a écrit elle sera là dans une heure.

John, Mélissa et Chrisy arrivèrent eux aussi. Stiles lâcha Scott pour aller prendre Chrisy dans ses bras.

- Hey princesse. Viens voir ton cousin. Et il amena la petite vers Cora et Tylan

Scott, John et Mélissa saluèrent Isaac puis Derek et enfin Cora et Tylan. Scott eu une légère hésitation envers le petit mais il finit par lui faire un bec et repartit vers Isaac en vitesse.

Mélissa prit Tylan pour lui faire un câlin et Cora profita de jouer avec Chrisy un moment.

Lydia arriva moins d'une heure après et sauta en premier dans les bras de Stiles puis ceux de Scott pour un baiser passionné. Puis elle prit le temps de faire le tour des autres invités. Ils dinèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Chacun avait quelque chose à raconter aux autres. Des anecdotes de boulot, des anecdotes d'université, des anecdotes de bébés qui grandissent.

Stiles se pencha à l'oreille de Derek.

- Tes parents ils viennent quand?

- Pour le dessert ils ont dit.

- Je t'ai acheté un cadeau.

- Moi aussi tu vas l'aimer j'en suis sûr.

- Tu as pensé au cadeau pour tes parents demain?

- Oui et celui pour ton père et Mélissa aussi.

- ça j'y avais pensé moi.

- A l'emballer je veux dire. Parce que ce matin tu es parti sans y penser.

- J'avais légèrement la tête à autre chose.

- Je m'en étais aperçu. Tu m'as même pas dis bonjour. Pas de baiser rien.

- Oh vraiment désolé Derek. Et l'ado vint poser ses lèvres sur celle du loup. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu trop passionnément.

- Hé ho, vous avez pas un chez vous pour ce genre de chose là, c'est noël pas la saint-Valentin hein?

Derek et Stiles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Lydia toute fière de l'effet de sa réplique. Des coups à la porte coupèrent Stiles dans ce qu'il voulait dire et Derek et Isaac se levèrent pour aller ouvrir sachant très bien que c'était Deucalion et Talia.

Les parents Hale entrèrent et furent impressionner par les décorations. L'un comme l'autre avait eux l'habitude des magnifiques fêtes de noël au manoir hale et puis depuis l'incendie ils n'avaient plus fêtés du tout. La seule qui avait eu l'occasion de fêter les fêtes de fins d'année c'était Cora. Sa meute y avait tenu par habitude. La jeune fille avait appréciée.

Le reste de la soirée ne fut que joie, sourires, rires, blagues, cris de joie. Voir les petits déballer leurs cadeaux avait tirés des larmes à plusieurs personnes et des soupirs d'aise à d'autres.

Fin de soirée quelques personnes étaient déjà parties. Cora était montée chez elle pour coucher Tylan et se coucher elle-même car elle était totalement crevée par la grossesse. Restait dans la salle les 4 mousquetaires et Lydia. Tous assis en ligne sur une table. Oui même Derek.

- C'est quand même magique noël. Tous ces beaux moments. Tous ces cadeaux.

- C'est quoi votre programme demain vous? Moi je fête avec ma mère et mon père passera un moment, il a promis. Dis Lydia d'un air las.

- Moi je vais déjeuner avec mon père et ensuite le soir on fait à la maison avec Derek et Stiles d'ailleurs. Annonça Scott l'air fatigué.

- Nous ben on va chez mes parents pour le déjeuner avec Isaac et Cora. D'ailleurs Stiles donne les clés de la jeep à Isaac maintenant avant qu'on oublie.

Stiles s'exécutât avant de ne plus y penser.

- Et le soir ben on est chez Scott.

- Nous ben le déjeuner vous savez et le soir on fait juste nous deux et on se repose. Cora en a besoin. Au fait on sait le sexe du bébé.

Tous se tournèrent vers Isaac.

- Et tu ne nous l'a pas encore dis? Vilain toutou va!

Isaac sourit à Stiles. Il s'était fait à ces surnoms débiles qui étaient une grande marque d'affection de la part de son ami.

- Héhé. Vous voyez ce cadeau sous le sapin. Allez l'ouvrir tous ensemble.

Les 4 amis se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la boite et découvrirent un petit body pour nouveau-né d'une couleur spécifique avec une inscription dessus.

'' Nouvelle recrue de la meute''.

- Hannnn c'est adorable! Tu as fait faire ça ou Isaac il me faut un truc dans le genre pour Tylan.

- C'est toi Stiles qui m'avait donné l'adresse quand tu avais fait imprimer un t-shirt pour Derek.

- Je savais pas qu'il faisait aussi des trucs si petits. En tout cas je suis content pour vous.

Puis la meute se sépara. Isaac monta chez lui. Scott et Lydia partirent ensemble. Derek et Stiles s'apprêtaient à partir et fermer le local quand Stiles fit une remarque.

- Tu avais pas un cadeau pour moi toi?

- Si! Il est dans la voiture, bouge pas.

Stiles se rassit sur la table et attendit. Derek revint rapidement avec un paquet argenté. Il le posa sur les genoux de Stiles.

- Merci.

- Ouvre avant de me remercier.

Stiles ouvrit avec impatiente le paquet et déplia… une écharpe de portage avec des loups dessus.

- J'ai pensé que c'était mieux que les couleurs des Mets.

- Je pourrai vraiment porter avec?

- Oui. Tu me promettras juste de ne porter le petit que devant pour le moment.

Stiles fit un geste au loup d'approcher et Derek vint se mettre debout contre la table. D'instinct les jambes de Stiles se croisèrent en dessous des fesses du lycan. Il l'attira à lui et se blotti contre son corps chaud.

- Merci Derek.

Derek remonta le visage de Stiles d'une main sous le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Stiles… je t'aime.

L'ado inspira en frissonnant et prit les lèvres du loup en se couchant sur la table et en obligeant Derek à suivre le mouvement.


	16. Noël chez les Hale

Après un moment d'amour, Derek et Stiles étaient allés récupérer Tylan chez Isaac qui ne dormait pas et rentrèrent chez eux. Ils mirent le petit dans son berceau et montèrent se coucher dans leur lit. À peine le temps de se poser qu'ils dormaient profondément.

Stiles se réveilla le premier à 10 heures en entendant pleurer le petit. Il se leva d'un bond et secoua Derek qui lui aussi sortit du lit d'un coup sec. Dans 1 heure ils devaient être chez les parents de Derek. Stiles se doucha pendant que le loup donnait le biberon au bébé, puis l'homme remonta avec son mini-loup et le donna à Stiles pour aller se doucher lui et le jeune lava le bébé avec une serviette humide, lui mit une couche et le laissa babiller au milieu du lit conjugal le temps de se vêtir. Il croisa Derek dans le couloir au moment ou il s'apprêtait à descendre avec Tylan. Il entra dans la chambre du bébé, le posa sur la table à langer et l'habilla avec les vêtements que Derek avait déjà préparé la veille. Derek entra dans la chambre beau comme… beau comme Derek en fait.

- J'ai mis le cadeau dans un sac. On est prêt?

Stiles termina d'enfiler la combinaison loup à Tylan et se retourna avec le mini dans les bras et un sac de change sur l'épaule.

- On est prêts!

Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison, mirent le petit dans le siège auto et se posèrent à l'avant de la camaro. Ils étaient déjà en retard mais ça irait quand même. Derek démarra rapidement. En arrivant devant l'immeuble ou vivaient Deucalion et Talia ils virent la jeep de Stiles, preuve que Cora et Isaac étaient déjà là. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et soupirèrent en même temps.

- Tiens on s'est même pas embrassé ce matin. Fit remarquer Stiles.

Derek se pencha à peine et attrapa la nuque Stiles pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de son amour.

- Au fait Sourwolf hier soir…waouh!

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. De la pure magie de Noël.

L'ascenseur se stoppa et les deux hommes en sortirent et sonnèrent directement à la porte, Talia vint leur ouvrir avec un sourire.

- Désolé maman on est en retard. Un petit problème de réveil.

Derek embrassa sa mère et lui donna le petit directement puis se dirigea vers le salon et salua Isaac, Deucalion et Cora. Stiles arriva juste après avec Talia et fit le tour de tout le monde et se posa à côté de son loup. Talia quant à elle s'assit à côté de Cora et la jeune femme porta toute son attention à Tylan qui babillait.

Isaac déboucha une bouteille de vin pour loup-garou histoire de n'avoir pas que le goût de celui pour humain. Stiles but 2 gorgées et ne toucha plus à son verre. C'était trop fort pour lui. Ils trinquèrent et Cora en profita pour annoncer à ses parents le sexe du bébé qu'elle portait. Talia en sauta presque de joie et Deucalion fit un sourire ému.

Tylan eu droit à des cadeaux, d'Isaac et Cora, des jouets et de la part des grands-parents, quelques habits, une peluche et un mobile avec des oursons.

Le repas fut simple mais délicieux et Deucalion en profita pour poser quelques questions.

- Alors Stiles dis-moi comment ça va le travail?

- Beaucoup de papiers et de photos à lire et à décrypter mais c'est passionnant. Des affaires difficiles en ce moment mais j'ai mon père et Parrish qui m'encadrent très bien.

- Et tu aimes ce que tu fais?

- Oh oui! Je ne changerai pour rien au monde.

- Et toi Derek tu compte travailler?

- Je ne sais pas, pour le moment je m'occupe de Tylan parce que c'est pas possible de le laisser à garder par des humains normaux, et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup passer mon temps avec lui.

- Je leur ai déjà dit que je trouvais les rôles inversés chez eux. Je voyais pas Derek en homme d'intérieur mais tout arrive dans la vie. Dit Isaac en souriant.

- Et du coup toi Isaac?

- Je commence dans deux semaines à travailler dans le garage ou j'avais prévu de commencer en septembre. Cora va devoir arrêter fin janvier pour se reposer avant la naissance.

- C'est très bien ma chérie si tu te repose avant. Profites-en! Un bébé ça change une vie. Derek et Stiles en savent sûrement quelque chose maintenant.

-C'est un rythme à prendre mais on s'y fait. On apprend vite. Déclara Stiles.

- Pour vous ce sera un peu différent je suppose. Ce sera vraiment votre bébé, vous aurez une connexion avec lui que nous n'avons pas forcément avec Tylan.

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Derek et Stiles donnèrent leur cadeau à Talia et Deucalion. Un grand cadre avec une photo de Laura, une de Derek, une de Cora, une d'Isaac, une de Stiles, une de Tylan et une place pour la photo du futur bébé Lahey. Talia était ravie. Heureuse d'être à nouveau parmi les siens. Heureuse d'avoir des gendres si gentils. Heureuse d'avoir des petits enfants. Mais surtout heureuse d'être à nouveau avec l'amour de sa vie. L'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et admiré. Deucalion était lui aussi ravi. Si il avait su tout ça avant, il aurait peut être fait moins de mal autour de lui, mais en lui supprimant la mémoire Talia lui avait aussi supprimé le souvenir de son propre nom de famille et ni Ennis ni Kali n'avaient osés ou voulus lui dire la vérité. Mais le passé était le passé et Deucalion n'était pas du genre à revenir sur le passé. Heureusement pour lui car cette partie de sa vie ne donnait à personne l'envie d'y repenser ou d'en reparler. Deucalion soupira en regardant sa famille, pour le moment c'était Noël et il profitait de passer des moments calmes en famille, avec ceux qu'il avait enfin retrouvés. Talia le regarda en levant les sourcils, exactement de la même façon que Derek le faisait toujours et elle posa sa main sur le bras du démon-loup en souriant.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui je réfléchissais.

- à quoi pour avoir un air aussi fermé un jour de noël?

- Aux erreurs du passé mais… c'est du passé. Passons à autre chose.

Talia hocha la tête par l'affirmative et se leva pour aller chercher le dessert.


	17. Noël chez les Stilinski McCall

Fin de journée Derek et Stiles partirent de chez Talia et Deucalion, rentrèrent à la maison un moment, préparèrent le cadeau pour Mélissa et John, Stiles finit d'emballer le cadeau pour Chrisy et celui pour Scott, avant de repartirent ils changèrent le petit pour lui mettre directement son pyjama de noël et Stiles lui remit sa combinaison de loup par-dessus.

- Tu l'aimes cette combinaison.

- à fond. Ça lui va tellement bien.

- C'est vrai. Je me suis changé aussi.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et son cœur rata un battement.

- Tu es beau. Comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi beau?

- Stiles tu délire là. J'ai juste mis un jeans et le t-shirt que tu m'as offert. Y a pas de quoi fantasmer.

- Tu te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu dégage je pense. Et j'adore te voir avec ce t-shirt.

- Je sais c'est pour ça que je le porte. Bon on est partis parce qu'on va encore être en retard.

De sa démarche sautillante Stiles passa devant le loup pour sortir dans la rue, mettre le bébé dans son siège et grimper à la place conducteur de la camaro.

- J'ai dis que tu osais conduire?

- Non mais c'est Noël alors je me suis dit que ça fait parti de mes cadeaux.

Derek soupira en souriant.

- Soit!

Arrivés chez John et Mélissa ils sortirent de la voiture et sonnèrent à la porte. Scott vint leur ouvrir.

- Hey les gars. Venez entrer. Stiles il faut que tu vois Chrisy. Maman lui a mis une robe de mère noël elle est adorable, je pourrais la bouffer.

- ça tombe bien ça on a mit un pyjama de noël à Tylan. On pourra faire des photos.

John et Mélissa sortirent de la cuisine et vinrent les saluer. John prit Tylan dans les bras et s'assit à côté du tapis ou Chrisy jouait.

- Tu as vu Chrisy ton cousin est là. Vous êtes adorables en habits de noël.

- C'est vraiment un truc de parents ça. J'ai toujours trouvé idiot de mettre des habits de Noël aux enfants parce que c'est Noël et là j'avoue que j'étais tout aussi d'accord que Stiles.

- On leur donne leur cadeau maintenant?

- ça vaut peut être mieux parce qu'après le dîner je pense qu'ils seront au lit, en tout cas Tylan de sûr.

John posa Tylan sur le tapis, partit dans sa chambre et revint avec 2 gros paquets. Les 2 p'tits reçurent le même cadeau. Une sorte de chariot en bois pour apprendre à marcher. Celui de Chrisy était violet et rose avec des fées peintes dessus et celui de Tylan était bleu et gris avec des avions.

- Moi aussi j'ai des cadeaux pour les 2 petits. Dit Scott qui était en retrait depuis que Tylan était là. Il monta à l''étage et revint avec 2 petits paquets rouge.

- C'est pas grande chose parce que j'avais peu de budget.

- C'est le geste qui compte Scotty.

Scott avait offert un petit body pour chacun des minis. Pour Chrisy un mauve avec écrit dessus: Adorable princesse, et pour Tylan un gris avec écrit: Mini-loup (garou) trop chou. Derek vint vers Scott et lui tapa dans le dos.

- Merci.

- C'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

- Dans la situation actuelle je trouve que c'est déjà énorme et touchant.

- Vous faites un boulot formidable Stiles et toi. Vraiment je n'aurai pas pu.

- D'ailleurs tu avais une dette envers moi il me semble.

- Ouai je t'ai dis. Une grande dette même.

- Dans une semaine c'est nouvel an et j'aurai besoin de toi pour quelque chose.

Derek regarda le salon, tout le monde avait leur attention fixée sur les bébés surtout Stiles à genoux par terre qui montrait à sa sœur comment fonctionnait le chariot de marche. Derek montra du doigt le jeune homme.

- Tu vois cet idiot là, j'aimerais l'épouser.

Scott se tourna vers Derek la bouche ouverte.

- Sérieusement?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai envie premièrement et aussi pour la maison. Parce qu'elle est qu'à mon nom et pour le moment il n'a aucun droit dessus. Je veux que ce soit la sienne aussi. Si je l'ai acheté c'est pour qu'elle soit à lui.

- D'accord et pourquoi tu as besoin de moi?

- Je t'expliquerai demain. Il ne doit se douter de rien du tout. Il est enquêteur je te rappelle.

- C'est bon t'inquiète il ne remarquera rien.

Le sheriff sortit un appareil photo à ce moment-là et Derek surveilla le comportement du p'tit pendant ce temps. La fois ou Stiles avait voulu prendre en photo le louveteau pour les cadeaux de noël ça ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé. Le flash avait ébloui le petit loup qui avait hurlé et lancé des coups de griffes partout en tentant de rouler sur lui-même. En même temps Stiles n'avait plus pensé à enlever le flash. Et tout le monde savait que Stiles était vraiment le fils de son père. Derek délaissa Scott pour se rapprocher du groupe.

- Vous avez enlevé le flash?

- Je ne peux pas. La photo sera trop sombre.

- Tylan ne va pas aimer le flash et si il garde les yeux ouverts vous ne verrez rien sur la photo.

- C'est vrai on a fait des photos l'autre jour ou j'avais oublié d'enlever le flash ça a pas été une réussite. Il a hurlé et griffé partout.

Le sheriff parut déçu car sans le flash ce serait vraiment trop sombre.

- Allez-y John faites la photo on verra bien.

John reprit son appareil, cadra les 2 petits et prit la photo en évitant que le flash soit en face de Tylan. Le petit loup tourna la tête après le flash et s'agita en grognant. Stiles le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est rien mini-loup. Il faudra t'habituer tu sais.

Une fois les bébés endormis dans la chambre de Chrisy, les adultes se retrouvèrent pour le dessert et des échanges de cadeaux. John et Mélissa avaient offert à Derek un livre sur le sujets TDA-H, parce que vraiment l'ordinateur ce n'était pas son truc et il avait abandonné. Pour son fils John avait offert une casquette et un sac de sport des Mets et Stiles savait que ce cadeau était le plus cher que son père lui ait offert, Mélissa et Scott aussi avaient participés. L'hyperactif était ravi. Il offrit à Scott un jeu vidéo histoire que l'alpha s'entraîne à l'université pour leurs soirées jeux. Il offrit aussi un petit cadre rond avec une photo de Tylan.

- C'est pas une obligation hein. Tu le mets ou tu veux, comme tu veux, quand tu veux. Même si tu le laisse dans un coin sombre ou sous ton lit, ou dans la cave ou dans...

Scott regarda la photo et sourit.

- Il restera sur mon bureau à l'uni. Ici je le vois assez souvent. C'est gentil merci.

Puis Derek, Stiles et Scott offrirent un grand cadre avec des photos à Mélissa et John. Une photo de Claudia, une photo de Stiles, une photo de Scott, une photo de Derek, une photo de Chrisy et une de Tylan.

C'était déjà le 26 décembre sur le calendrier quand Mélissa et John partirent se coucher en laissant les jeunes au salon. Scott était en travers d'un fauteuil les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Derek était assit sur le canapé et Stiles allongé sur le même canapé avec la tête sur les cuisses de Derek.

- Bon pour le 31 c'est prévu comment alors? Qui sera là? Demanda Stiles et regardant l'heure sur son portable.

- Isaac à dit 20 heures chez lui. Pour le dîner Cora sera là après elle part dormir chez tes parents Derek. Le p'tit vous le prenez?

- Non. Je l'amène chez mes parents avant de venir au loft.

- Ok c'est bien. Ce sera surement pas une ambiance pour un bébé. Lydia sera là aussi, je crois que Kira vient avec Liam et puis ben vous pis moi quoi.

- La fine équipe de Beacon Hills. Ça va donner. Rigola Stiles

- Isaac a besoin qu'on amène quelque chose?

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait tout prévu déjà. Il a aussi prévu de l'alcool normal pour Stiles et Lydia et c'est pas interdit qu'il sorte un peu d'aconit. J'ai prévenu mes parents qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on vienne chercher le petit rapidement le lendemain.

- Heureusement d'aucun de nous ne travaille le 1.

- Pour la plupart c'est férié Scotty moi par contre j'aurai pu me retrouver à travailler.

- Ton père travaille lui?

- L'après-midi seulement ouai.

- Sinon comment… ça se passe votre vie avec le bébé?

- ça va. On va pas te dire que c'est tout le temps facile et qu'on n'a pas un peu galéré au début mais on aime bien ça. Mais bon on a conscience qu'on n'a pas finit et qu'on a largement pas fait le plus dur.

- Il sera membre de la meute?

- Sans aucun doute oui.

- Tes parents non plus de meute Derek?

- Deucalion a 2 bêtas si et ma mère pensait se rallier à la meute de Satomi.

- Quelque part je me dis qu'on devrait tous se rallier en formant une grande meute générale mais en gardant aussi les petites meutes et les alphas comme ils sont. Je sais pas si c'est très clair ce que je dis.

- Je comprends ton point de vue et je suis assez d'accord mais pas sûr que Deucalion ou même Satomi soient partant.

- Satomi à encore beaucoup de bêtas?

- 2 je crois.

Derek baissa son regard pour voir Stiles endormit la tête tournée contre lui et le nez enfoui près de son nombril. Il fronça les sourcils et remonta les yeux pour croiser le regard rouge de Scott.

- ça va Scott?

- C'est rien c'est l'instinct. Je vais aller me coucher.

Scott se leva, tapa dans la main de Derek et monta se coucher. Derek hésita un moment puis finit par se lever, prit Stiles dans ses bras et monta à l'étage. Il déposa son ami sur le lit, partit jeter un œil dans la chambre de Chrisy, regarda les 2 bébés endormis et revint vers Stiles. Il lui ôta son jeans et rabattit la couette sur eux en se couchant lui aussi.


	18. Verry Happy New Year

31 décembre 20h05 Derek et Stiles toquaient à la porte du loft qui fut autrefois l'habitation du plus âgé. Un garçon aux cheveux frisé habillé en dieu grec vient leur ouvrir.

- Waouh vous êtes beaux! Entrez messieurs.

Les deux hommes entrèrent côté à côte et repérèrent dans la salle une fille enceinte vêtue en bergère et une fille rousse habillée en catwoman. Stiles resta quelques secondes bouche bée et l'homme à côté émit un grognement de jalousie. Des coups à la porte laissèrent toute tentative de discussion mourir dans leur esprit. Un viking à la peau mate entra et salua la compagnie.

- Vous avez fait fort, c'est super.

Derek et Stiles en avaient passé des heures à trouver une idée de costumes, parce que oui le dieu grec Isaac avait décrété un nouvel an costumé alors les 2 hommes avaient fait un effort. Pour le plus âgé ce fût un supplice pour le plus jeune un réel bonheur. Lui qui prenait souvent plaisir à revêtir un costume de chaperon rouge n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à se glisser dans celui d'une fée clochette espiègles et joyeuse. Derek quant à lui avait fait simple et avait posé quelques conditions. Son copain n'avait donc pas hésité à lui proposer un beau look de cow boy bien viril et bien badass histoire de fantasmer un peu. La porte se rouvrit sur un jeune ado et jeune femme asiatique. Lui vêtu comme un sultan et elle en tigresse sexy. La fine équipe de Beacon Hills n'allait pas s'ennuyer pour sûr. Vu l'alcool et les dosettes d'aconit présents sur la table il risquait d'y avoir une belle ambiance chez les Lahey cette nuit. Et sûrement quelques trous de mémoires.

Cora la bergère enceinte partie après le dîner pour se réfugier chez ses parents plutôt à contre cœur mais son état ne lui permettait aucune folie.

- Stiles sérieux tu es sublime en fée. Les costumes féminins te vont à ravir. Tu as hésité avec le chaperon rouge quand même? Demanda le dieu grec en se servant à boire

- Même pas. Le chaperon rouge est désormais réservé d'autres moments.

- Tiens bois un peu et évite de me mettre des images dans la tête alors que je ne suis pas sous.

- Tu demandes je te réponds!

- Tu aurais pu répondre: ça ne te regarde pas blébard à bouclettes. Je m'en serai contenté pour aujourd'hui.

- Toi t'es en manque Isaac.

Un viking était arrivé vers la table et reniflait une dose d'aconit et la reposa en toussant.

- Tu as pas idée cher Alpha. Depuis que Cora est enceinte c'est…frustrant.

- Je vais pas te dire que je vois ce que c'est parce que c'est pas vrai mais je compatis sincèrement. Bientôt la fin…bébé sera là et vive le sexe. Stiles avait crié la dernière phrase faisant se tourner vers lui tous ses amis.

- Ben quoi? Demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

Derek vint vers lui et renifla son verre.

- Tu devrais peut être prendre juste du coca et ôter la vodka avant que ça devienne gênant pour toi et surtout pour moi.

- ça va Sourwolf fais pas ton choqué. Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'aime pas ça. Ce serait le plus gros mensonge de ta vie. Mentir c'est tout vilain pas beau. Stiles posa un doigt sur le nez de Derek et tapota le bout avant de rire et de partir se servir un morceau de gâteau en sautillant encore plus que d'habitude. Derek le regarda en hochant la tête et se servit un verre.

- Il est quand même exceptionnel. Tu as encore le temps de t'ennuyer avec lui?

- Tu l'as bien regardé Isaac. Evidement que non j'ai plus le loisir de m'ennuyer mais je suis maso je crois parce que j'adore ça et je vais te dire je compte l'épouser.

- Oh putain….

Isaac partit dans un fou rire.

- J'ai déjà mon texte pour votre mariage et je vous préviens il fait 6 pages recto-verso.

- T'es totalement barge toi.

- J'étais sûr que vous alliez vous marier un jour. Vous êtes presque trop prévisibles. J'ai tout noté depuis que je suis devenu ton bêta et que vous êtes venus me sauver au poste de police. Déjà là j'ai compris entre vous. Tu as eu un regard juste avant de le sauver de moi et puis il a été impressionné par toi, tu t'es sentis fier comme tu ne l'avais jamais été avant je peux le parier et tu as sortis: C'est moi l'alpha pour l'impressionner un peu plus et ses yeux, son regard sur toi ne pouvait pas mentir.

- Tu analyse trop les gens Isaac. Tu aurais dû devenir psychiatre.

- M'occuper des problèmes des gens, pas sûr non. Tu veux de l'aconit?

- Efface ce sourire diabolique de ton visage d'ange et oublie-moi avec ta substance dévastatrice.

Derek s'éloigna en souriant et fût happé par une fée clochette au regard légèrement brillant.

- Et tu compte aller ou comme ça?

- Je voulais un morceau de gâteaux mais j'ai l'impression que mon plan est légèrement remis en question là.

- Tu n'iras nulle part sans avoir poser tes lèvres sexy sur les miennes.

- Mes lèvres sont sexy?

- Comme tout chez toi ouai.

Derek sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles pour l'embrasser.

Plus tard le loft ressemblait à quelque chose entre le champ de bataille et un appartement. Certains coins tenaient plus du champ de bataille. Tout le monde était légèrement sous et drogué à l'aconit. Malgré les premières expériences ils avaient tous remis ça. Isaac était largement le plus atteint avec Lydia juste derrière. Kira et Liam dormaient déjà dans une chambre du fond. Stiles dansait sur une table, Scott était assit sur cette même table et balançait la tête de gauche à droite en fredonnant un air lent pas du tout en raccord avec la musique latino qui jouait dans le loft. Et Derek était sous la table assit à grogner. Une catwoman ultra sexy s'approcha de Scott.

- Hé mais c'est mon alpha surpuissant. Elle prit un air de princesse et vint de blottir contre Scott qui mit quand même quelques secondes pour réaliser que Lydia était dans ses bras. Il la regarda une seconde et ses yeux passèrent au rubis. Il prit les lèvres de la jeune rousse avec une fougue incroyable qui fit gémir la demoiselle. Stiles s'arrêta de danser et regarda la scène avant de rougir, de se détourner et de descendre de la table. Il se pencha et vit Derek.

- Tu te cache? Loup y es-tu? Entends-tu? Que fais-tu?

Derek se retourna lentement et planta sur Stiles son regard bleu électrique et sortit les crocs. Stiles le regarda en inspirant, ravala difficilement sa salive et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Le loup sortit lentement de sous la table sans quitter la fée des yeux et sourit en s'approchant. Il prit l'humain dans ses bras qui s'enroula autour de lui, bras et jambes liés autour du corps musclé du lycan, ce dernier le porta et partit dans une chambre avec lui. Ils entendirent vaguement Isaac râler.

- Vous pensez un peu à moi pauvre loup en manque.

Lydia en se réfugiant dans une autre chambre avec Scott lui cria.

- Fallait pas sortir l'aconit mon grand.

2 portes se refermèrent en même temps et Isaac resta seul dans la pièce principale. Une porte se rouvrit et le jeune regarda qui était là.

- Si tu arrive à ne jamais rien dire à Cora sans te sentir mal tu peux venir avec nous.

Les yeux du lycan passèrent au jaune doré et il hésita 2 secondes avant de rejoindre 2 personnes dans une des chambres.


	19. L'aconit

Isaac Lahey était normalement un jeune homme droit, honnête et intelligent. Il aimait sa femme et n'avait jamais trompé personne. Toutefois Isaac avait un léger souci avec l'alcool et l'aconit il aimait bien en abuser dans les fêtes et en faire abuser les autres. Le monde est bien plus drôle avec ça… inconvénients: perte de mémoire, délires, bêtises et manque de discernement. Oui Isaac avait fait des conneries dans sa vie, comme n'importe qui mais là ça frisait l'indécence.

Isaac était entré à la cuisine en se grattant la tête, Derek était posé là avec un café et un air entre la gerbe et l'extrême fatigue.

- Tu es seul?

- Ouai.

- Depuis longtemps?

- 1 heure.

- Tu fais quoi?

- Là tout de suite j'essaye de me souvenir de ma soirée et de reposer mon esprit dans la réalité. La prochaine fois que tu me fais toucher à l'aconit je te découpe en morceaux.

- Vous avez dormis?

- On a surtout dormis.

- Pourtant si je me souviens bien vous êtes partis plutôt dans un autre chemin de départ non? C'est français et logique ce que j'ai dit ou pas du tout?

- à cette heure-ci je suis pas en état d'analyser ta phrase. Ouai on est partis plutôt excités mais bizarrement ça n'a pas tenu. Une fois posés dans un lit douillet on est passés à autre chose.

- Après un câlin quand même ou même pas?

- Petit câlin. Et toi tu as dormis?

- Non.

- Tu es pas allé te coucher quand on est partis?

- J'aurais eu mieux fais. Je crois que… enfin je crois pas non… on est confidents hein? Je peux tout te dire même si ça… enfin disons que …

- Viens-en au fait si tu veux parler, j'ai pas la tête à essayer de comprendre tes hésitations.

- Bon j'ai fais une connerie. Mais genre grosse connerie. Vraiment. J'suis à deux doigts de prendre de l'aconit mortelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu?

- Pour faire court, vous m'avez laissé seul toi, Stiles, Scott et Lydia et je vous ai lancé que c'était pas sympa pour moi pauvre loup en manque et la porte de la chambre ou sont allés Scott et Lydia s'est rouverte et on m'a proposé un truc que j'aurais dû avoir la force et la volonté de refuser.

-… Isaac… dis-moi que t'as pas fais ce que je pense…dis-moi que c'est juste mon esprit qui divague… pitié…

- Ben euh… ça dépend ce que ton esprit imagine.

- Tu vois très bien ce que mon esprit imagine. Tu t'es tapé un plan à trois en trompant ma sœur par la même occasion et là je me demande ce qui est pire.

- Ben je pense qu'avoir trompé Cora c'est quand même le numéro 1. Je sais pas ou tu place tes priorités toi.

- Si je comprends bien tu as couché avec notre alpha, ton alpha.

Isaac avala d'une traite sa tasse de café refroidi.

- Qui a couché avec quel alpha?

Stiles venait d'entrer à la cuisine en bas de training, torse nu et les cheveux en bataille. Derek lui sourit et le trouva beau comme tous les matins. Le jeune regarda partout autour de lui, croisa le regard de Derek et puis se concentra sur Isaac.

- C'est toi qui as couché avec…SCOTT?

- Chut idiot! Assieds-toi et ferme-la!

Stiles resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis finit par s'asseoir à côté d'Isaac.

- T'as foutu quoi mec?

- Une connerie, dans le genre la plus grosse de ma vie tu piges mais si tu peux éviter de le crier sur les toits ça m'arrange. Tout Beacon Hills à pas besoin de le savoir. Vous ferriez quoi à ma place.

- Je le dirai à Cora. Répondirent Derek et Stiles d'une même voix.

- Vous êtes vraiment un couple parfait. Je comptais de toute façon lui dire et ma foi je subirai les conséquences.

- Mais… si tu as couché avec Scott…tu t'es tapé Lydia aussi…

- Quel esprit de déduction cher enquêteur.

Stiles se leva vivement et écarta les bras en direction du ciel.

- Je suis donc le seul à ne pas avoir couché avec Lydia. C'est pas juste ça. C'est moi qui l'aime le plus.

Derek à côté de lui grogna et Stiles se rassit.

- Désolé. Tu sais que c'est toi…

- N'en rajoute pas. Concentrons-nous sur le cas d'Isaac. Il faut que tu lui dises.

- J'en ai conscience mais je vois mal comment aborder le sujet avec Cora surtout en ce moment. Ça va faire l'effet d'une bombe atomique.

- Déjà on va réveiller les 4 autres et nettoyer le loft puis nous on va rentrer se coucher avant d'aller récupérer le mini-loup chez mes parents. Tu viens Stiles on va aller réveiller un alpha avec de l'eau glacé.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond à la suite de Derek.

- On va vraiment faire ça?

- D'abord on va s'habiller et après ouai j'ai envie de voir si c'est marrant ou pas.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la chambre ou ils avaient dormis. Derek ferma la porte en s'appuyant dessus avec son dos et soupira. Stiles voulut enfiler son t-shirt mais se retourna en suspendant son geste.

- Quelle merde hein?

- A qui le dis-tu.

- Tu te rends compte ils… ont fait un truc… à trois alors que Scott me reproche depuis 2 ans d'être avec toi… c'est abusé.

- C'est pas tout à fait pareil une folie sous alcool que toi et moi.

- Pas faux.

Derek regarda Stiles qui tenait toujours son t-shirt dans les mains.

- J'aime te voir comme ça le matin.

- Tu veux dire mal fringué, pas coiffé, les yeux fatigués avec un air d'ahuri?

- Ouai. Exactement.

Stiles laissa tomber son t-shirt par terre et s'approcha de Derek pour l'embrasser. Entre 2 baisers Derek souffla:

- Et… tu as pas…un air d'ahuri. Tu es… juste adorable.

Stiles passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Derek et se colla contre son corps musclé. Il sentit l'excitation du loup et n'hésita pas à l'aguicher propre en ordre pour finir rapidement sur le lit avec lui. Ils réveilleront leur alpha un autre jour.


	20. Dérive d'un ange

**Attention un threesome pour ce chapitre. Ne me demandez même pas comment je suis tombée là-dedans mais voilà c'est fait..  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Isaac était seul chez lui couché dans son lit. Cora allait rentrer pour le dîner mais il avait le temps d'y penser. Il savait qu'il avait sérieusement déconné là quand même. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'une telle chose. Un plan à trois, il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Il avait aimé c'était pas le problème mais là il était en couple, marié et bientôt papa.<p>

''Il avait pourtant hésité quand il avait vu Lydia déjà un peu dévêtue dans l'embrasure de la porte qui l'avait invité avec un sourire ravageur. Il aurait dû hésiter plus longtemps ça aurait été bien mieux. Quelle idée d'entrer dans la chambre qui sentait l'excitation à plein nez, et puis par manque de discernement sans doute il s'était laissé aller. Scott embrassait la rousse et lui vint se placer derrière elle embrassant sa nuque et posant ses mains directement sur les fesses rebondies qui se tortillaient doucement sous ses mains. À 4 mains Scott et lui avaient achevés de dévêtir le corps sublime de Lydia. Et de là aucun des trois n'avaient pu contrôler quoi que ce soit. Tout était partit en excitation, halètements, caresses, baisers pour finir à trois sur un lit. Isaac avait le premier glissé sa main entre les cuisses douces et fermes de la demoiselle pour jouer avec son intimité déjà humide. Lydia était partie en vrille réclamant des doigts, réclamant des caresses sur ses seins, réclamants des baiser et des suçons que les deux hommes ne lui refusèrent nullement. L'envie était bien trop forte et puis elle avait jouit de caresses et avait ensuite ordonnée aux deux garçons de s'embrasser. Un ange avait passé quelques secondes et puis poussé par une pulsion violente Isaac s'était jeté aux lèvres de Scott pour un baiser brûlant lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Lydia avait ordonné que Scott embrasse le cou d'Isaac, puis qu'Isaac fasse glisser ses mains sur le torse de l'alpha, puis que Scott pose ses mains sur les hanches de son bêta et pour finir qu'ils se déshabillent mutuellement. Le regard d'Isaac était tombé à un moment sur l'érection grandissante de son supérieur hiérarchique et il l'avait regardé quelques secondes suffisantes pour que Lydia le remarque et donne un nouvel ordre qui les avaient un tout petits peu refroidis. Les deux garçons s'étaient regardés en tentant de deviner chacun les pensées de l'autre. Lydia avait finit par prendre les devant et avait guidé la main de Scott sur le pénis tendu d'Isaac qui avait frissonné au contact. Et puis elle lui avait enseigné comment faire. Elle avait prit une main d'Isaac pour la poser sur sa poitrine et le jeune homme en avait profité grandement. Voyant Scott un peu frustré la jeune femme avait lâché la main du loup, qui continua ses va et viens doux et enivrants sur le membre du bêta, pour s'occuper de la verge de l'alpha tendue à l'extrême. Scott ne put retenir un grognement quand la main douce de la jeune femme caressa doucement son érection. La banshee se colla à eux et murmura quelques mots salaces dont Isaac n'avait plus souvenir maintenant''.

Isaac revint dans la réalité du moment pour se rendre compte que repenser à tout ça l'excitait fortement et il hésita à s'occuper du problème entre ses jambes ou l'ignorer totalement. Mais il savait que si il continuait de repenser aux événements de la nuit, la suite de leur partie à trois allait finir par rendre la masturbation inévitable.

''Si le début avait été chaud la suite n'avait fait qu'augmenter le feu entre les trois et l'erreur à ne pas faire était arrivée totalement hors de contrôle quand la jeune femme avait demandée d'une voix suave lequel des deux avait envie de la prendre là tout de suite et de la faire crier. Isaac n'avait pas eu une once d'hésitation et pas la moindre pensée pour sa femme. Il avait honte mais c'était fait et impossible désormais de revenir en arrière. La main de Scott avait quitté son membre et le jeune loup aux yeux jaunes avait prit possession des lèvres et du corps de la rousse sexy et aguicheuse, enflammée et chaude qui les avaient entrainés dans cette douce perversion. Il avait glissé en elle en soupirant d'aise et Scott avait observé le couple d'abord de loin puis avait finit par s'approcher jusqu'à les toucher les deux et pouvoir les embrasser les deux. Le moment qu'Isaac avait regretté fut celui de sa propre jouissance venue beaucoup trop vite à cause des ces derniers mois de chasteté forcée. Il s'était retiré légèrement frustré mais était vite passer à autre chose. Scott était venu sur lui et l'avait embrassé en faisant courir ses doigts sur son corps pâle et finement musclé. L'alpha avait totalement lâché prise là et c'était hautement jouissif pour lui comme pour ses deux partenaires. Une fois que Lydia avait repris ses esprits perdus en jouissance quelques minutes avant elle vint capturer les lèvres de l'alpha et se glissa subtilement entre les deux hommes. Les fesses plaqués contre le bassin d'Isaac qui avait suivi le mouvement de se coucher sur le côté. Le blond prit d'assaut la nuque de la rousse et entreprit de caresser les seins ronds et parfaits pendant que Scott s'occupait d'écarter les cuisses blanches pour entrer presque brusquement son membre impatient dans la chaleur de la blonde vénitienne qui gémit sous l'assaut. Isaac sentait à ce moment là les fesses divines frapper contre son bassin et il décida sans vraiment s'en rendre compte de glisser un doigt aventureux dans l'entrée intime se situant entre les 2 rondeurs. Scott alternait les baisers entre Lydia et Isaac ses mains ancrées sur les flancs de la jeune fille aidant au mouvement de va et vient. La position était quelques peu inhabituelle mais sensuelle et parfaite pour les trois amis totalement pris par le plaisir et les frottements des chairs. Lydia gémissait au rythme des coups en elle de l'alpha dont les yeux rouges luisaient dans la semi obscurité de la pièce. Quand Scott accéléra le mouvement et que les gémissements de Lydia se changèrent en cris étouffés Isaac prit conscience de la situation et de la façon dont elle avait dégénérée sans aucun contrôle et il eu une pensée à ce moment-là pour Cora en se demandant si il allait lui dire et comment. L'alpha atteint l'orgasme dans un grondement rauque qui résonna dans la pièce grande et peu meublée et le cri de Lydia qui s'annonçait bruyant fut étouffer par la main d'Isaac''.

Toujours allongé dans son lit Isaac avait finit par céder à la tentation du plaisir solitaire. Les images étaient trop fortes dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir y résister. Il se laissa venir dans un soupir de plaisir et ferma les yeux. Il allait falloir maintenant enfermés ces souvenirs au fond de sa mémoire et tenter de ne plus jamais les ramener à la surface. Cora accepterai peut être son écart de la nuit mais pas d'autres ou son plaisir solitaire serait provoqué par des souvenirs de cette nuit de dérive qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire entre la banshee, l'alpha et le bêta à l'allure angélique.


	21. Le fils de son père

Stiles était chez son père dans la chambre de Scott avec l'alpha qui tournait en rond.

- Alors euh… Lydia et Isaac avec toi…

- ça te dérange si on ne parle pas de ça?

- Un petit peu oui. Tu me reproche depuis 2 ans que je couche avec Derek et tu… avec Isaac purée… je m'en remettrai jamais je pense.

Scott s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Ouai je réalise la grosse connerie mais bon on était alcoolisés et drogués. Et j'ai pas couché avec lui, du moins pas comme tu l'imagine, on s'est contentés de caresses un peu sexuelles

- C'est pas une raison… Isaac est marié. Cora est ma belle-sœur, elle est enceinte…elle… non je m'en remettrai pas

- Et puis oh hein je viens de te dire que j'ai pas couché avec lui comme tu couche avec Derek.

- ça aurait peut être été moins pire… il s'est tapé Lydia… je suis sur que Cora aurait préféré qu'il la trompe avec toi plutôt qu'avec une fille.

- Il avait qu'à dire non. En plus c'est pas moi qui lui ai proposé de venir c'est Lydia. Tu pense bien que je ne lui aurais pas proposé moi.

- Sérieusement tu as décidé d'arrêter un jour d'accumuler les conneries les unes derrière les autres. On ne va pas toutes pouvoir les réparer ou les assumer pour toi hein. Je trouve qu'avec Derek on en a déjà beaucoup fait. Je ne risquerai pas ma relation avec Derek ni la bonne entente avec sa famille pour tes bêtises. Désolé mais sur ce coup tu te démerdes mon vieux. Là moi je vais rentrer aller voir mon fils que Derek est allé récupérer chez ses parents. Je vais aller parler à personne à ta place Scott. Désolé vraiment… et ne te permets même pas de me faire un reproche.

- Désolé… je me suis laissé entrainer dans le feu de truc. Je t'assure que Lydia sait être convaincante à se demander si c'est pas elle l'alpha finalement. Hé attends pars pas…

- Je dois y aller Scott.

- Tu veux un milchshake?

- On est le premier janvier Scott, il fait 5 degrés dehors.

- Un chocolat chaud de ton père alors?

- Je dois y aller.

- Tu veux pas rester un peu avec moi?

- Pas vraiment non. Là je t'avoue que ton comportement me dépasse vraiment et que je commence à fatiguer de me retrouver dans tes dérives. J'ai d'autres choses à assumer que ta vie à toi. J'ai mon boulot, j'ai mon foyer, Derek, Tylan. Je suis déjà bien occupé crois-moi.

- Tu veux faire un gâteau avec moi?

Stiles prêt à sortir de la chambre se retourna le regard méfiant.

- Bon c'est quoi le problème en vrai? Pourquoi tu tente par tous les moyens de me faire rester ave toi?

- Je… sais pas… je voulais un peu profiter de passer du temps avec toi.

- Pour un alpha tu mens très mal.

- J'ai besoin de parler.

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal.

Stiles ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lydia.

- Oh Stiles… salut.

- C'est parce que tu savais que Lydia était derrière la porte que tu voulais pas que je sorte Scott?

- Non. J'avais même pas fais gaffe qu'elle était là. Viens entre Lydia.

- Je suis venue parce que je pense qu'on a 2-3 trucs à se dire.

- Je vais vous laisser. Dit Stiles en quittant la chambre mais il fut rattraper par Scott qui le tira dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clé.

- Hé oh je peux savoir ce que c'est ton problème aujourd'hui? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Vos histoires ne m'intéresse pas et désolé pour vous mais je suis pas du genre partie à plusieurs en plus jamais je ne tromperai Derek avec qui que ce soit donc vous pouvez déjà vous enlever toutes idées sexuelles avec moi de vos têtes.

- Bon tu as finis ouai?

- Oh ça va toi hein! Déjà tu me parle autrement en plus je tai dis j'ai une vie moi. Un enfant à gérer.

- C'est celui de Derek.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

- Tu te fiches de moi là? Non sérieux tu te fous gravement de moi. Oui officiellement c'est celui de Derek mais je l'élève avec depuis le début. Je me lève la nuit quand il pleure, je le lave, je le berce, je prends soin de lui, je joue avec lui, je le nourris, je l'aime. Je me lève la nuit pour aller le voir dormir, m'assurer qu'il respire, qu'il n'a pas trop chaud ou trop froid. Moi qui m'inquiète pour lui toutes les nuits et tous les jours et tu ose me dire que c'est pas aussi mon fils. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ton enfant à la base et que c'est parce que tu n'assumes pas ton rôle que c'est Derek et moi qui nous en occupons? Alors ne viens pas me dire que c'est pas mon enfant. Fais attention à ce que tu dis Scott. Parfois tu vas trop loin. Vraiment trop loin et un jour je vais pas réussir à passer par-dessus. C'est malheureux à dire mais tu es de plus en plus comme ton père.

La dernière phrase de Stiles fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Scott. Il tomba assit sur son lit et resta sans bouger, sans même ciller des yeux en arrêtant carrément de respirer.

- Hé Scott…ça va? Scott… SCOTT!

Lydia gifla l'alpha qui reprit enfin son souffle, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se laissa tomber couché sur le lit.

- Putain… je suis comme mon père. Stiles… tu as raison… je suis comme mon père…comment je fais pour sortir des horreurs pareilles… laisser des idées pareilles me traverser la tête…Pitié mais tuez-moi à l'aconit… je refuse de devenir vraiment comme mon père… tout mais pas ça…à quel moment j'ai commencé à devenir comme mon père…

- Au moment où il est revenu dans ta vie Scotty.

Scott se rendit compte que Stiles avait totalement raison. À force de passer du temps avec son père l'alpha devenait comme lui. Comme celui qu'il avait toujours vu comme un con, lâche et méchant. Il fallait qu'il change ça et vite. Rafaël McCall avait de toute évidence une mauvaise influence sur son fils et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Scott pris une décision qui il le sait sera radicale. Effacer définitivement Rafaël McCall de sa vie. Scott était prêt cette fois à ne jamais le revoir, jamais le regretter. Si c'est tout ce que cet homme pouvait lui apporter il ne servait vraiment à rien. Il était même prêt à implorer sa mère de se marier avec John et prendre le nouveau nom de sa mère. À quoi bon s'entourer de mauvaises personnes quand on peut être qu'avec des gens formidables comme Stiles et John. Il se releva d'un bond et se précipita dans les bras de Stiles.

- Je te demande pardon mon frère, pardon vraiment. Tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux enfin. Mon père est l'unique problème de ma vie. Les fois ou j'étais bien c'est quand il était loin de moi sans aucun contact. J'aurais jamais dû le laisser revenir.


	22. Questions

- Je vais envoyer un message à Derek de venir nous rejoindre ici avec Tylan mai s'il te plait Stiles reste. C'est toi qui fais de moi la bonne personne que je suis depuis tout petit. Depuis notre rencontre. Toi qui me rattache à l'humanité. Tu es mon émissaire, un émissaire pur, droit, loyal, fidèle, intelligent…

- Ok je reste mais lâches-moi parce que je vais étouffer.

Scott lâcha Stiles et rouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il fit signe à ses deux amis de le suivre et ils descendirent à la cuisine. Mélissa était là avec un bouquin de recettes dans les mains.

- Maman, tu fais quoi?

- Je cherche une idée d'un bon repas pour l'anniversaire de John.

- C'est quand?

- Le 19 Scotty. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Lança Stiles sur un ton las.

-Vous vouliez quelque chose les jeunes?

- On voulait juste boire un truc en attendant Derek qui va venir après avec Tylan.

- Je t'entends pas souvent prononcer son prénom. En général tu dis le petit.

- Je sais.

Scott ouvrit le frigo et sortit du soda et 4 verres.

- Maman ça t'embête si je ne veux plus jamais voir papa de ma vie.

- C'est toi qui sais mon ange. Moi personnellement tu sais ce que je pense de lui. Le seul bonheur qu'il m'ait apporté c'est toi.

- J'ai pas besoin de lui dans ma vie. Il me fait être une mauvaise personne et je n'aime pas ça.

- Prends la décision qui s'impose à toi Scott. Je n'ai pas à te dicter quelle relation tu dois avoir avec ton père

- Je dis pas que c'est tout de sa faute hein j'ai aussi une grande part de responsabilité mais depuis qu'il est revenu j'ai une façon de parler et de penser qui je trouve ne me ressemble pas à moi mais ressemble à lui.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Scott.

Mélissa se leva, fit un baiser sur le front de son fils et partie chercher sa fille qui pleurait dans sa chambre. La cuisine était emplie d'un malaise bien palpable même pour un humain normal. Scott regardait le fond de son verre comme si de l'or allait y apparaître, Stiles se rongeait nerveusement les ongles et Lydia hésitait entre poser son regard sur la table ou sur le sol. Le portable de Scott vibra et ce dernier y jeta un œil.

- Derek arrive dans 5 minutes.

Sans dire un mot ses deux amis hochèrent la tête. Stiles se leva et alla au salon pour attendre Derek et le p'tit. Il espérait que l'ambiance se détende un peu avec l'arrivée de Tylan. Il entendit Lydia et Scott chuchoter dans la cuisine et tendit l'oreille mais ils parlaient trop bas. Finalement il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se mêlait de ça. Ça ne le regardait pas vraiment. Si Scott, Isaac et Lydia s'étaient bien amusés et bien tant mieux. C'était surtout pour Cora que ce serait pénible ou embêtant ou peu importe quoi. Lui finalement ça ne lui changeait pas sa vie. La sonnette retentit et Stiles se précipita pour ouvrir. Derek était là avec Tylan, il entra, posa le petit sur le tapis de jeu du salon, posa un baiser sur la joue de Stiles et partit à la cuisine avec son jeune ami sur les talons. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure et soupira.

- Je sais Derek.

Scott n'avait même pas tourné la tête.

- Je suis assez embêté Scott et Lydia. Je vous avoue que là je trouve que vous avez fait très fort. Isaac est autant responsable je dis pas le contraire mais bon quand même. Cora est ma sœur mais je suppose qu'Isaac saura comment lui dire pour limiter les dégâts sur leur couple. Changeons de sujet parce qu'au final ça me regarde pas tant que ça. Scott merci d'avoir retenu Stiles.

- Hein… quoi… qui m'a retenu? Pourquoi? De quoi?

- Scott je vous laisse Tylan. Pas de bêtise hein.

Derek se retourna vers Stiles toujours derrière lui.

- Toi mon amour tu viens avec moi.

Et il entraina Stiles derrière lui. Ils montèrent dans la camaro et Derek démarra.

- On va ou? Pourquoi tu leur laisse le mini-loup?

- J'ai quelque chose à voir avec toi.

- Ou ça? Pourquoi Scott devait me retenir?

- Pour pas que tu rentres à la maison.

- Tu m'emmène ou?

- à la maison.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu verras dans 2 minutes.

Ils étaient devant chez eux. Derek sortit le premier et vint ouvrir la porte de Stiles puis tendit sa main.

- On dirait que tu veux m'emmener au bal.

Stiles prit la main tendue et sortit de la voiture. Il suivit Derek qui l'emmena dans la maison et ils montèrent directement à l'étage. Derek poussa gentiment Stiles dans la salle de bain en l'embrassant.

- Si tu voulais qu'on fasse l'amour tu pouvais juste me le dire.

- Tais-toi. Je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre un bain.

- Et tu devais venir me chercher chez Scott pour ça et leur laisser Tylan?

- Déshabille-toi et vas te mettre dans la baignoire au lieu de poser des questions.

Stiles interloqué se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la baignoire pour ouvrir le rideau. Il se glissa dans l'eau tiède et parfumée et son regard s'accrocha sur le mur en face de lui. En rouge et grosse lettre Derek avait écrit: J'ai une question à te poser.

Stiles sentit le loup entrer dans la baignoire derrière lui. Il lui enserra la taille et se colla à lui. Il mit sa bouche tout contre l'oreille du jeune et murmura.

- Alors ce bain tu aimes?

- Oui…mais tu me fais un peu flipper quand même. Tu es bizarre. C'est ça ta question?

- Mais non idiot que tu es.

- Si tu me traite d'idiot on va pas s'en sortir. C'est pas trop le jour là.

- Tu es tendu par cette histoire avec Isaac, détends-toi! Profite qu'on soit tranquille les deux.

Ils restèrent un bon moment dans le bain et Stiles réussit même à somnoler. Puis ils se lavèrent et sortirent. Derek mit un peignoir à Stiles et enfila le sien. Stiles lut une autre phrase dans le dos du peignoir de Derek.

- Toi tu me fais un truc pas net. Pourquoi tu veux que j'entre en premier dans la chambre?

- Comme ça. Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions?

- Parce que je m'inquiète de l'état de santé de ton cerveau en ce moment. T'as une connexion qui s'est rompue à cause de l'aconit?

Le loup soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Stiles.

- Ok, ok te fâche pas j'y vais.

Et Stiles partit vers la chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte en retenant son souffle et jeta un regard dans la pièce. Ne voyant rien de spécial il se retourna vers Derek juste derrière lui qui souriait.

- Et maintenant?

Sans un mot Derek le poussa gentiment jusque sur le lit et Stiles y tomba à la renverse en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il vit le loup au dessus de lui et il repéra quelque chose écrit au plafond. Il lut: Stiles veux-tu m'épouser?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et planta son regard étonné dans celui de Derek et comprit que le lycan attendait une réponse. Le jeune homme tira son amour contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Oui c'est quand tu veux Sourwolf


	23. Trahison

Derek avait déposé Cora devant chez elle en début de journée après être allé récupérer son fils chez ses parents. La jeune louve était directement montée dans le loft pour trouver son mari attablé, la tête dans les mains.

- Tout va bien?

- ça va. La soirée à été rude.

- On dirait pas. Vous avez bien bossé.

- Ouai.

- ça va pas?

- Pas vraiment Cora. J'ai fait une connerie en faite… assieds-toi il faut que je t'en parle.

La jeune louve s'assit sur une chaise et se plaça en face d'Isaac.

- C'est allé chez tes parents?

- C'est quand même pas ça que tu comptais me dire?

- Non, je demandais pour la forme.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Avant que je décide de t'en coller une.

- Ok…

Isaac baissa les yeux.

- En fait tu sais que j'ai sortis l'alcool et l'aconit pour la fête et c'est un peu partit en vrille. Je me suis retrouvé dans une situation que j'ai pas su contrôler. J'aurais pas dû je le sais mais sur le moment j'ai manqué de discernement.

- Tu as tué quelqu'un?

- Non.

- Oh alors tout va bien. Tu as toujours tes beaux yeux dorés c'est l'essentiel.

- Cora… j'ai… avec Scott et Lydia on à fait une partie à trois.

Cora fronça les sourcils, se leva, partie à la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau et revint à sa place.

- C'est tout?

- Comment ça c'est tout? Je te dis que j'ai…couché avec Lydia et fais des trucs avec Scott et tu me dis juste c'est tout.

- C'est pas grave. C'est dans la meute.

- Mais je t'ai trompé Cora.

- Je sais. Mais c'est avec la meute alors c'est pas de la tromperie pour moi. J'ai déjà fais des trucs comme ça aussi avec mon ancienne meute. Tu m'aurais dis que c'était avec une fille d'ailleurs ou un mec d'ailleurs j'aurais été folle de rage mais là c'est la meute. Ça me choque pas.

Finalement le plus choqué dans l'histoire ce fût Isaac. Il s'était fait mille scénarios mais pas celui-là.

- Et puis tu étais sous alcool et sous aconit alors bon voilà quoi. Par contre la prochaine fois je tiens à participer ou alors tu me préviens avant.

- C'est noté.

En soirée dans le lit conjugal Isaac regardait Cora qui dormait sur le côté, le ventre calé sur un coussin. Il sourit doucement, attrapa son portable et envoya un message à son confident.

'' Ta sœur est exceptionnelle. Elle ne m'en veut pas. Wow j'en suis encore chamboulé. On se revoit bientôt. Bises à Stiles'' et il reçu un message quelques secondes plus tard.

'' Tu as de la chance. À la place de Cora je t'aurais broyé la chaire'' et puis un autre juste après '' Je vais me marier''. En lisant le message Isaac avait sauté sur ses pieds. Putain Derek Hale allait se marier. La nouvelle année s'annonçait riche en surprises et en émotions. Fébrile Isaac tapa: ''Quand?'' et la réponse le laissa un peu frustré. ''Dans l'année''. Merci Derek ça il s'en était douté tout seul. Puis un autre message: '' Surement vers le premier anniversaire de Tylan ou les 20 ans de Stiles''. C'était déjà plus précis et Isaac s'en contentait. Il avait déjà hâte d'y être.

Dans les jours suivant Cora et Isaac n'avait pas reparlés de la soirée du nouvel an et ça valait mieux ainsi. Isaac enfoui ça dans un coin de sa mémoire. Cora avait toujours l'humeur changeante à cause de la grossesse mais n'avait fait aucune allusion à la révélation de son mari même dans ses moments d'énervement total. Comme si vraiment ça ne l'avait pas ébranlée. Et en effet elle se disait que ça ne la dérangeait vraiment pas. Pour elle s'était vraiment pas grave. Elle aurait été plus choquée si Isaac avait tué ou si il avait trahi la meute ou l'alpha. Elle se disait même que coucher avec l'alpha devait être une expérience extra. Coucher avec son supérieur, un être fort, respecté, écouté, puissant, ayant l'autorité sur ses bêtas ça devait être excitant et Isaac avait eue la chance de pouvoir en profiter. Un jour elle lui demanderait de lui raconter ce souvenir mais pas avant la naissance du bébé sinon elle aurait trop envie de sexe avec Isaac et ça elle se l'interdisait pendant la grossesse. Par pudeur déjà mais aussi par crainte pour le bébé même si elle savait que ça ne faisait rien elle était quand même un peu parano.

Dans la salle de bain elle regardait son joli ventre arrondi et sentit le bébé lui donner des coup. Elle allait bientôt être maman d'un enfant-loup. Un petit bêta à ajouter à la meute de Scott McCall, le vrai alpha. Un cas rare si rare que son ancien alpha à elle avait insisté pour qu'elle abandonne sa meute du Mexique pour devenir la bêta de McCall. Cora avait d'abord refusée étant très attachée à sa meute et elle lui vouait une dévotion sans nom mais son alpha lui avait dit qu'il prendrait comme une trahison qu'elle refuse un tel honneur alors elle avait acceptée et trouvait qu'elle avait eue raison finalement de céder. En tant qu'alpha Scott était excellent. En tant qu'être humain c'était un peu différent.

En même temps il n'était pas né loup-garou donc n'avait pas tous les instincts développés comme les loups-garous de naissance les ont. Cora avait le nez fin et sentait bien la différence entre Scott qui avait été mordu et était devenu alpha par sa volonté d'être son propre maître et Tylan qui était né loup-garou et qui serai, même en restant bêta, sans doute bien plus puissant que son propre père. Derek en avait conscience aussi et l'avait remarqué dès la naissance. La famille Hale et Deaton avaient compris dès qu'ils avaient vu Tylan que ce petit serait exceptionnel avec une destinée hors du commun. Le bébé de Cora n'aurait sûrement pas cette chance incroyable d'être un loup surpuissant mais il n'en serait pas moins exceptionnel à ses yeux.


	24. 6 mois

6 mois. Tylan avait 6 mois et 1 nouveau rendez-vous médical avec le docteur Christian White. Superbe journée qui s'annonçait pour Derek et Stiles. Stiles avait posé un congé pour être présent histoire de servir d'ancrage à Derek.

- Le carnet de santé?

- Je l'ai remis à sa place.

- Ok. On a tout?

- Ouai.

- Bien on est partit.

Derek et Stiles quittèrent la maison et s'engouffrèrent dans la camaro avec Tylan. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital et prirent une grande inspiration. Très grande inspiration. Stiles par habitude récita son mantra et Derek se concentra sur l'odeur de Stiles qui était son ancrage. Et ils entrèrent avec le sourire.

Le docteur les reçus de suite.

- Bonjour Messieurs. Alors comment va votre petit…

- Tylan. Le coupa Stiles avec un sourire.

- Je ne comptais pas faire l'erreur. Mais merci. Alors 6 mois aujourd'hui c'est bien ça?

- Oui.

- Comment il va? Les repas toujours que du lait?

Derek prit la parole en tenant Tylan sur la table.

- Il commence à vouloir d'autres trucs alors on fait goûter mais il recrache.

- Bien c'est pas grave ça, ça viendra. Il fait des sons?

- Des ba, des ma, de pa. Voir des pa-pa quand il est motivé.

- Le sommeil?

- De 20 heures à 6 heures. Siestes à 9 heures et 13 heures.

- Parfait. Il se retourne des deux côtés?

- Oui.

- Les papas pas trop fatigués?

- Les parents permettez-moi de rectifier et non ça va.

- Vous avez décidément un enfant parfait. Quelle chance vraiment. Bien on va le peser, le mesurer et faire les vaccins si vous êtes d'accord.

- Du moment qu'on a commencé la dernière fois je vois pas pourquoi on ne continuerai pas maintenant que c'est lancé.

- J'aimerais savoir une chose messieurs. Pourquoi au premier rendez-vous vous m'avez dit que pour Tylan les vaccins seraient inutiles?

- Nous faisons justes confiance à notre fils. Et on n'est pas très amis des aiguilles.

- Je vois. Vous le donnez à garder?

- ça arrive rarement. En général à mes parents ou au père de Stiles.

Après avoir peser et mesurer Tylan le médecin sortit 2 aiguilles de son tiroir et Stiles se raidit. Le docteur piqua une première fois le petit qui grogna légèrement puis prépara la deuxième piqûre et l'approcha de la cuisse du bébé mais il sentit quelque chose lui gratter sur la main. Il suspendit son geste pour voir du sang couler de 3 longues griffures. Il leva les yeux vers Derek qui avait prit le bébé contre lui.

- Il m'a griffé. C'est lui qui m'a griffé?

- On a oublié de lui couper les ongles.

Le médecin montra sa main à Derek.

- Vous pensez monsieur Hale que des ongles pas coupés peuvent provoquer des telles griffures. Vous pouvez reposer le petit sur la table s'il vous plait.

Derek hésita et croisa son regard avec celui de Stiles qui se rongeait les ongles en récitant son mantra doucement d'une voix à peine audible même pour le loup.

- Posez votre fils sur la table.

Derek s'exécutât et le médecin garda une jambe de Tylan dans sa main fermement. Il piqua le haut de la cuisse et regarda l'enfant quelques instants. Et comme par magie la cicatrice de la piqûre disparue d'elle-même. Le docteur sourit et releva le petit qu'il pinça fortement sur le bras. Tylan affolé eut les yeux qui virèrent au bleu et sortit les griffes. Derek bouscula le médecin et reprit son fils.

- Il m'a l'air en forme. Alors maintenant dites-moi ce qu'il est et vous monsieur Hale ce que vous êtes. Je vous observe depuis 6 mois et j'ai remarqué certaines choses. Mon but n'est pas d'aller le crier partout on me prendrait pour un dingue. J'ai entendu 2-3 choses dans cette ville telles que loups-garous, wendigos, kitsunes et d'autres. Alors la vérité?

Derek inspira en serrant son fils contre lui et se concentra sur les battements de cœur du docteur. Il finit par répondre en soupirant.

- Loup-garou!

- Le petit et vous donc?

- Oui.

- Et vous monsieur Stilinski?

- Comme vous ni plus ni moins.

- J'avais bien senti quelque chose de bizarre dès la naissance de Tylan, j'ai mis le temps mais j'ai trouvé. Du coup les vaccins je vais continuer de les noter mais on les ferra plus parce que j'ai bien compris que c'était inutile.

- Totalement inutile. Il ne sera jamais malade.

- Vous devrez quand même le faire croire?

- Oui. Ne serait-ce que pour l'école. Vous êtes prêts à nous aider?

- Écoutez on a peu être un peu mal démarrés vous et moi ne serait-ce que parce que l'histoire de Tylan me semblait un peu étrange et je me suis méfié mais en vous observant un peu j'ai remarqué que vous étiez des gens bien, des parents attentifs. Je vais donc vous dire que oui je vais être de votre côté pour 2 raisons. La première parce que j'ai compris qu'on ne peut pas confier Tylan à n'importe qui ça peut être très dangereux, la preuve en est ma main et la deuxième raison c'est que je suis tout sauf un briseur de famille. Et je trouve votre famille un peu…hors norme mais finalement dans la vie de tous les jours vous n'êtes pas tellement différents des autres parents ou des autres familles. Et je sens que je peux vous faire confiance. Tout ce que je veux c'est voir Tylan aux rendez-vous prévus plus quelques fois qu'on programmera à l'avance pour faire croire aux maladies infantiles.

Stiles sourit et Derek aussi. Ils serrèrent tous deux la main du docteur, rhabillèrent Tylan et partirent.

Une fois sur le parking Sites relâcha la pression.

- C'est moi ou notre vie devient un peu plus parfaite chaque jour?

- J'ai aussi cette impression depuis quelques temps. Bon on passe chez Deaton.

- Il t'inspire confiance le docteur White?

- Étonnement oui. J'ai pas le sentiment qu'il soit mauvais. Il n'a même rien demandé en échange de son silence. En même temps comme il a dit on le prendrait pour un fou.

- J'espère vraiment que ça suffise à son silence.

Le docteur White les regarda partir depuis sa fenêtre, il désinfecta la griffure sur sa main et sourit pour lui-même. Il avait réussit à comprendre tout seul. Au prix de grands efforts mais maintenant il savait et il n'allait rien dire. Il était un homme de paroles.


	25. Anniversaire et inquiétude

**J'ai eu une petite baisse de motivation pour cette fic d'où le chapitre qui arrive tard... désolé**

* * *

><p>- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a un an on était en train de lui chercher un prénom dans une liste incroyablement longue.<p>

Stiles avait dit ça en riant. Il était assit sur le canapé du salon de son père avec Chrisy dans les bras. Elle fêtait son premier anniversaire avec ses parents, ses 2 frères, son beau-frère et son cousin. Enfin Tylan n'était pas son cousin mais techniquement son neveu mais pour des âges aussi rapprochés ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour les traiter en cousin/cousine. La petite puce fut comblée d'amour et de cadeaux. Tylan était attentif à tout ce qui se passait et babillait fortement dans les bras de son père.

- Pa-Pa.

- Oh il dit papa. Depuis quand? Demanda Mélissa émerveillée.

- Quelques temps. Mais au début il le disait juste comme ça sans réaliser maintenant il sait qu'il appelle Derek en disant papa. J'ai pas hâte de voir arriver son anniversaire. Il grandit trop vite.

- Pa-Pa.

Stiles regarda Tylan et lui sourit et le bébé eut un air fier et répéta:

- Pa-Pa.

- Bon par contre il ne dit que ça mais le reste viendra.

- Mais Derek ne lui demande pas tout en même temps. Je trouve qu'il fait déjà plein de trucs.

- Il illumine souvent ses yeux surtout. Fit remarquer Scott

- Ouai ça surtout. Ça pose quelques problèmes mais on fait avec. Il a compris comment le contrôler et visiblement ça l'amuse.

Derek posa son fils par terre qui se déplaça en rampant.

- Et en plus il se déplace. Il est pas en retard en tout cas.

Les adultes s'attendrirent devant le petit qui roulait par terre, attrapait ses pieds tout en continuant de dire des pa-pa à tout va.

En soirée Stiles et Derek rentrèrent chez eux avec le petit endormit et retrouvèrent la fenêtre de leur chambre ouverte et des traces de griffures partout sur les meubles. Affolé Stiles fit des cercles de sorbiers partout et resta dans la cuisine avec Tylan sans bouger pendant des heures.

- Tu veux pas coucher le petit?

- Il est bien là!

- Tu veux que j'amène la poussette? Il va pas dormir dans son relax. Et toi tu vas dormir là?

- C'est la pièce avec le moins de fenêtre. En fait la deuxième pièce. La salle de bain à juste une lucarne mais je suis bien ici si il faut fuir je suis en bas.

- Je suis là moi. Bon je vais chercher la poussette et des couvertures.

Derek partit de la cuisine et Stiles se sentit paniquer. Il récita son mantra en tentant de calmer son anxiété et serra son fils endormi contre lui. Derek revint, déplia la poussette et à regret Stiles posa le bébé dedans en le recouvrant avec une couverture. Derek étendit un drap par terre et s'assit dessus, dos contre un meuble, les jambes repliées et ordonna à Stiles de venir s'asseoir. Doucement l'ado prit place contre le corps chaud qui referma ses bras autour de son torse et tous deux se blottirent sous une couverture. Il jetait des coups d'œil à la fenêtre.

- Je pense que j'ai jamais autant eu peur. Pourtant on en a combattu des choses. Alpha psychopathe, chasseuse sociopathe, kanima, ado taré, papi fou, meute d'alphas sanguinaires, nogitsune, jaguar-garou revenue à la vie et enfin tu sais tout ça.

- J'aime bien tes descriptions.

- Tu respire fort Derek.

- Je sais c'est à cause de la position désolé.

- Hein?

- Laisse-tomber. Dors!

Stiles obéi et se laissa couler dans le sommeil quand tout à coup il sursauta et réalisa ce que Derek avait voulu dire.

- Oh tu voulais dire que mes fesses contre toi te donne envie c'est ça?

- Tu veux pas dormir et penser à ça un autre jour.

- Eventuellement je peux faire ça ouai…sauf que ça m'a mit des idées dans la tête maintenant.

- Tu oublie de suite. Déjà que tu me fais dormir à la cuisine alors n'y pense même pas.

- Bon tant pis alors on verra ça demain matin si jamais on est encore vivants.

- On sera vivants. Tu as souvent envie toi.

- J'ai 19 ans en même temps.

- La voilà l'excuse dis donc.

- Bon peut être que tu es super doué pour me donner du plaisir et que j'en suis addict.

Derek rigola doucement en posant sa tête contre le meuble de cuisine derrière lui.

- Hey Derek tu te souviens de notre première fois dans la forêt.

- Comme oublier. En fait il faut avouer que c'était pas génial notre première fois.

- J'avoue mais c'était marrant et c'est un bon souvenir. Dans ta voiture après C'était mieux déjà.

- C'était pas tout à fait pareil dans la voiture en même temps.

- C'est pas faux. Dis tu considère que ça fait bientôt 2 ans ou 1 an qu'on est ensemble?

- 2 ans Stiles.

- Oh… je me demandais vu que tu es parti un an si on avait remis les compteurs à zéro ou pas.

- Pas pour ma part non.

- Super non parce que en vrai moi aussi je considère que ça fait 2 ans mais voilà je me demandais quand même comment tu comptais toi histoire de pas avoir l'air bête si un jour on nous demande. Tu te lasses pas de moi?

- En voilà encore une question. Bien sûr que non. Je ne t'aurai pas demandé en mariage si je me lassais de toi. Pourquoi tu te lasse toi?

- Oh que non. Comment je pourrais me lasser de toi. Tu es parfait.

- Parfait… laisse-moi en douter hein tu n'es pas objectif.

- Bon parfait pour moi alors.

- C'est toujours pas de l'objectivité mais je prends quand même. Merci. Moi aussi je te trouve parfait quoi que parfois tes délires me fatiguent mais ça pimente mon existence au moins. Ça à le mérite de rendre mes journées exceptionnelles.

- Décidément tu es trop mignon.

- Ouai je sais. C'est malheureux mais c'est toi qui me rends comme ça.

Stiles partit dans un éclat de rire et Derek soupira en déposant un baiser dans la nuque du jeune homme.

- Dors maintenant!


	26. Le tiroire des souvenirs

- Alors j'ai fait le tour de la maison et je n'ai rien trouvé de spécial. La fenêtre à été forcée mais pour le reste rien de plus que des griffures.

- Sûrement causé par un loup-garou ou quelque chose comme ça. Merci papa d'être passé. Je viens travailler tout à l'heure.

- ça marche fils. À toute à l'heure.

- Merci John.

- De rien Derek. Fais attention à toi et à tes 2 hommes.

Le sheriff partit travailler. Derek et Stiles l'avaient appelé ce matin tôt pour lui demander de passer voir les dégâts dans leur chambre.

- C'est sûrement la même… créature qui t'avais attaqué en décembre.

- J'ai peur Derek.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Hey je suis là. Je te protégerai au péril de ma vie. Et je protégerai tout autant Tylan. Vous êtes toute ma vie. On va prévenir Scott il verra avec Liam. Il faudrait que Scott ait d'autres bêtas. Ça nous aiderait grandement.

- Ou alors tes parents.

- Pas bête.

- Scott à quand même pas mal de bêtas. Isaac, Cora, Liam, toi…

- Oui mais il n'en a mordu qu'un finalement ce qui n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur ton monde mais je vois que j'en ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

- ça viendra… moi-même je ne sais pas tout non plus. Je vais appeler mes parents plus tard. Ils passeront surement voir peut être qu'ils pourront nous aider un peu. Toi tu fais en sorte de garder toujours de la poudre de sorbier sur toi.

- Promis.

- Parfait. Bon on va se doucher avant que Tylan se réveille?

- Je veux pas le laisser tout seul ici.

- Très bien alors je monte la poussette dans la salle de bain.

Derek prit la poussette et la porta à l'étage. Il la mit au fond de la salle de bain et rejoignit Stiles sous la douche.

- On a commencé sous cette douche plus ou moins tu te souviens?

- Tu reviens sur les souvenirs en ce moment. Oui je me souviens bien sûr. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie tous ces moments avec toi?

- J'aime te voir nu Derek tu es vraiment trop sexy.

- Ne commence pas c'est pas le moment et il y a Tylan.

- Raaah on est limité dans nos envies par un enfant.

- Comme tous les parents du monde tu sais. En plus Tylan est un loup-garou à l'ouïe ultra développée faudra pas qu'on oublie ça.

- Dis ça vous fait mal de vous transformer?

- Non sauf quand c'est à cause de la lune. La douleur est affreuse et on passe tous au moins une fois par là même les loups de naissance.

- Quel élément est déclencheur de tout ça? Parce que Tylan ne subit pas la lune lui et se transforme en loup même parfois s'en le vouloir.

- L'adolescence. À partir de nos 16 ans.

- Quand tu étais avec Paige tu avais déjà ce souci?

- Non et heureusement.

- Dis je peux voir une fois tout ce que tu cache dans ta table de nuit?

- Comment tu as dévié là-dessus?

- Je sais pas. Peut être en partant de Paige + ex et j'en suis venu à ça.

Le loup cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et sortit de la douche.

- Oui si tu veux tu peux regarder. Mais c'est pas des trucs passionnants hein, ni révélateurs. Juste des souvenirs.

- Tu as un truc de moi aussi?

- Je savais pas qu'on était plus ensemble.

- Hin hin très drôle!

- Plus sérieusement je t'avais piqué un truc une fois alors qu'on n'était pas ensemble. T'iras voir.

- Mais… Stiles s'indigna dans une moue d'enfant.

- Bah quoi?

- Vraiment n'importe quoi. Dire que je te prenais pour un grand méchant loup. En fait tu es un louveteau Derek.

Derek grogna.

- Fais gaffe au louveteau!

Stiles sortit de la salle de bain en rigolant. Derek prit Tylan dans la poussette.

- Hey tu es réveillé toi. Viens avec moi. On va pas te laisser là tout seul.

- Pa-pa.

Derek arriva dans la chambre et vit Stiles qui farfouillait dans le tiroir.

- Attends Stiles.

Le loup s'assit à côté du jeune, sortit complètement le tiroir et le posa sur le sol. Il posa aussi Tylan qui se tourna sur le dos pour attraper ses pieds.

- Bon alors le pendentif il vient d'où? On va commencer par ça.

- C'était… à Kate.

- Oh…

Stiles lança le pendentif par terre comme si il s'était brulé avec.

- Par contre je tiens à tout ça alors tu casse rien s'il te plait.

- Pardon.

Tylan se tourna vers l'objet tombé tout prêt de lui et tenta de l'attraper mais Derek le prit avant et le posa sur le lit.

- C'est pas un jouet mini-loup désolé. Lui dit-il en lui tapotant le bout du nez avec son doigt.

- Heu c'est quoi ça?

Stiles tenait par 2 doigts une culotte en dentelles noires.

- Braeden.

- Tu aurais pu garder une balle ou une mèche de cheveux.

- Désolé. J'avais gardé ça parce que ce que c'était resté dans mon loft. Et arrêtes de critiquer c'est toi qui as voulu fouiller.

- Si tu as gardé une petite culotte de Mme Blake je divorce.

- On n'est pas mariés Stiles.

- Bon ben je t'épouserai et après je divorce.

Derek secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi tu garde un triangle?

Le regard du loup se voila en regardant l'objet.

- Paige. Soupira-t-il doucement.

Stiles posa doucement l'objet sur le lit et caressa les cheveux de Derek.

- Continu tu dois aller travailler après.

- Ben il reste plus beaucoup d'ex en même temps. Mme Blake et mon objet que tu m'as volé. Un stylo rouge?

- Jennifer.

Stiles farfouilla encore et tomba sur un objet qu'il reconnut de suite comme étant à lui.

- ça c'est à moi!

- Je sais.

- à quel moment tu me l'as piqué?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… ça devait être quand je suis venu me cacher chez toi.

- La vache ça date ça!

- Un peu. Au départ je l'avais piqué pour me venger de ta connerie et puis je l'ai gardé et un jour je l'ai mis dans ce tiroir.

- Et tu l'as mis quand là dedans?

- Quand tu étais le nogitsune. Je me suis dis si tu… meures j'aurai au moins un souvenir.

- Je l'ai cherché en plus mais je me suis dit bon ben je l'ai paumé ou jeté. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'on pouvait me l'avoir chipé. Bon ben du coup je remets tout ça à se place.

- S'il te plait oui. Je tiens vraiment à garder tous ces objets. J'ai eu de la chance que cette table de nuit ne soit pas vers mon lit quand le loft à brulé, c'est pas pour perde des choses maintenant.

- Le restes c'est quoi toutes ces enveloppes?

- Des photos. Mais on va pas se pencher là-dessus aujourd'hui.

Derek remit le tiroir à sa place. Stiles soudain se mit à paniquer.

- Ou est Tylan?

Le loup huma l'air et répondit calmement.

- Je pense qu'il à rampé sous le lit.

Stiles se pencha sous le lit et rencontra des petits yeux bleus électrique.

- C'est un truc de chaton ça d'aller se mettre sous les lits. Viens bonhomme.

- Ne le traite pas de chaton. C'est un loup pas un félin.

Stiles attrapa Tylan et se releva avec lui en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu viens Derek on va aller l'habiller.

Le loup suivit Stiles et ils descendirent dans la chambre de Tylan.


	27. Des rôles pour eux

- Il serait peut être bien que tu mordes encore 1 ou 2 bêtas.

- Pourquoi on est bien assez et je ne suis pas là assez souvent pour m'en occuper. Je suis désolé de pas être là sinon je serai directement venu voir chez toi les griffures mais là je me suis tapé la route de nuit pour pouvoir assisté à l'anniversaire de Chrisy alors je ne peux pas revenir. Si tu m'avais prévenu tout de suite j'aurai à la limite pu faire demi-tour.

- ça met Stiles dans un état de stress incroyable. Et ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Y a vraiment rien? Pas une odeur, pas un indice?

- Rien de rien. John est venu voir ce matin mais il a rien vu de plus que nous.

- Si jamais hésite pas à demander à Deaton.

- Je vais lui en parlé ouai. Mes parents passent toute à l'heure mais je suis pas sur que ça puisse nous aider

- Tu pense que ça peut avoir un rapport avec Tylan?

- Je pense pas non. Plutôt un rapport avec Stiles. Tout ça c'est surtout pour nous faire peur à mon avis. Mais pourquoi et qui fais ça je ne sais pas.

- En tout cas faites attention à vous 3.

- Je veille là-dessus ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste te mettre au courant.

- Tu as bien fais. Merci.

-Je vais te laisser mes parents arrivent et Tylan a faim.

- Ok. À la prochaine.

- à la prochaine.

Derek raccrocha et alla ouvrir la porte à ses parents.

Talia et Deucalion regardèrent partout pendant des heures mais ne trouvèrent rien de plus. Aucune odeur, aucun indice, pas de traces. Ils repartirent inquiets de déçus de na pas pouvoir aider. En fin de journée Derek reçue une visite surprise. Cora et Isaac. Ils ne les avaient pas revus depuis le nouvel an. Cora avait un joli ventre bien rond. Bébé prévu pour la fin du mois d'avril.

- Maman m'a appelée pour me dire ce qui était arrivé mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on vient à la base.

- Ah…

- Non on voulait vous voir Stiles et toi parce qu'on a une question à vous poser.

- Stiles devrait être là pour le dîner.

- ça va toi?

- Oui c'est juste que je me fais du souci pour Stiles à propos de tout ça.

- Vous voulez venir au loft? Y a de la place. Ça ne nous dérange pas et si Tylan pleure la nuit ça nous entrainera.

- C'est sympa Isaac mais je suis pas sûr que Stiles sera d'accord.

- Vous seriez en sécurité et ça fait toujours un loup de plus au cas où.

- Pas faux. On en parlera après avec Stiles. Vous avez un prénom pour le bébé?

- On hésite entre 2 mais on va peut être les mettre les deux on verra. En tout cas chez nous tout est prêt et on a fait la chambre. Et on a enfin une voiture.

- ça c'est bien surtout avec un bébé.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en attendant Stiles. En rentrant chez lui l'ado vit une voiture inconnue devant la maison. Il s'inquiéta et entra doucement.

- Derek?

- à la cuisine Stiles. On a de la visite.

Le jeune se détendit et entra dans la cuisine et il fut siffler par Cora et Isaac.

- Waouh…sexy Monsieur l'enquêteur! Lança Cora avec un regard plein de malice.

- Vas te changer s'il te plait. Ordonna Derek.

Le ton surpris l'ado qui pensa d'abord à répliquer et puis il laissa tomber et partit mettre un training. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Derek de lui parler comme ça? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus sortit sa mauvaise humeur. Il revint à la cuisine et s'assit à côté de Derek qui lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors?

- On voulait vous demander quelque chose à tous les deux.

- Oui Isaac et moi on voulait vous demander si ça vous plairait d'être les parrains de notre enfant?

Stiles se leva d'un bond et serra dans ses bras ses 2 amis.

- Oh que oui que ça me plairais. Tu entends ça Derek?

Il se retourna et vit Derek avec les yeux et la bouche ouverte. Il revint vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le loup réagit.

- Heu… pourquoi moi? Pourquoi parrain?

- Ben moi je suis croyante et on a prévu de faire baptiser le bébé alors on voulait des parrains et dans nos amis personne ne sera mieux que vous deux. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre maintenant hein. Vous osez y réfléchir.

-Pour moi c'est tout réfléchi Cora et c'est oui.

- Vous me laissez 2 jours et je vous réponds d'accords?

- Bien sûr Derek même jusqu'à la naissance c'est pas urgent.

- 2 jours ça suffira.

Devant l'humeur de Derek Cora et Isaac laissèrent couler et finirent par se lever et partir.

- ça va toi ce soir?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Tu n'as pas été sympathique du tout. Déjà tu m'ordonne d'aller me changer et après Isaac et Cora nous demande d'être parrain et tu réagis comme…un imbécile.

Derek se leva d'un coup sec faisant tomber sa chaise et attrapa Stiles par le t-shirt pour la plaquer contre le mur.

- Fais gaffe à me traiter d'imbécile.

- Lâche-moi Derek!

Le loup resserra ses poings sur les épaules de Stiles.

- Aie tu me fais mal. Lâche-moi maintenant. Laisse-moi bouger je ne t'ai rien fait.

- Tu m'énerve.

- C'est pas une raison pose-moi abruti.

Derek lâcha une épaule de Stiles et serra sa main autour du coup du jeune. L'ado paniqua légèrement.

- Arrêtes Derek! Vraiment reprends-toi avant que ça finisse mal. Lâches-moi et laisse-moi partir s'il te plait.

Derek le lâcha et Stiles tomba par terre.

- Tu me causes que des soucis.

- Quoi? C'est quoi cette nouveauté? Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fais encore?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- Il n'en est pas question. Je ne t'ai rien fait. J'attends des excuses sinon je te jure que je pars.

- Arrêtes avec cette menace tu me la sors à chaque fois.

- Je peux réellement partir.

- Tu n'iras nulle part je te connais.

- Oh tu sais il n'y a pas que toi qui puisse te barrer. Tu vas t'excuser?

- Tu peux crever.

Stiles se releva choqué. Il sortit de la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Il remplit son sac de sport de l'essentiel et redescendit. Derek était au bas de l'escalier. Il se planta devant le loup.

- Tu as une dernière chance Derek. Soit tu t'excuse soit je pars.

Derek se pencha vers lui et lui attrapa la nuque violement.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi? Tu espère m'avoir avec tes conneries.

L'ado les larmes aux yeux tenta de se défaire de Derek en le repoussant.

- Lâches-moi! Fais pas un geste que tu risque de regretter. Tu me laisse juste partir et ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Derek finit par lâcher Stiles et partit dans la chambre de Tylan et ferma la porte à clé.

- Je peux au moins faire un bec à Tylan?

- C'est mon fils pas le tien. Casse-toi Stiles.

Stiles ne bougea pendant quelques secondes puis il prit son sac et se précipita dehors, monta dans la voiture et partit chez son père en pleurant. Heureusement que ce n'était pas loin et qu'il connaissait la route par cœur. Il sonna à la porte et se jeta dans les bras de son père à peine la porte ouverte.


	28. Comportement inexpliqué

4 jours que Stiles était arrivé en pleure chez son père. 4 jours qu'il dormait là, qu'il mangeait là, qu'il vivait là et aucune nouvelle de Derek ni de Tylan. Bordel à quoi jouait encore le loup? Le sheriff était passé plusieurs fois devant la maison du lycan mais à chaque fois il ne semblait y avoir personne. Il avait appelé les parents de Derek pour savoir si ils savaient quelque chose mais non et Cora et Isaac non plus. Stiles venait travailler au poste la mort dans l'âme. En rentrant du travail ce soir plus tard que son fils le sheriff avait trouvé ce dernier assit dans l'escalier.

- ça va Stiles?

- Je commence à être sérieusement inquiet.

- Moi aussi je te le cache pas.

- Je sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas où le chercher. J'ai envie de voir Tylan et Derek me manque. Avec lui on peut jamais se comporter en couple normal. J'en ai un peu marre.

- Tu l'aime toujours?

- Oui bien sûr toujours autant mais je sais pas j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond des fois. Et je me lasse grandement de ce petit jeu énervant et fatiguant. Le pire c'est que j'assume mes erreurs quand je sais que j'en fais mais là j'ai vraiment rien fais ou alors je suis un débile profond et je me rends plus compte de ce que je fais.

- Dis pas des choses comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais si il revient?

- Je sais pas. Là j'suis trop stressé pour y penser.

- Je vois.

- Tu me conseille quoi toi?

- Une bonne discussion déjà et une remise en question sérieuse de votre vie de couple et de son comportement. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu vous n'allez pas finir comme ça quand même?

- Ben si il ne revient pas je vois pas ce que je peux faire. Talia a déjà tout essayée. C'est pas la première fois qu'il disparait mais là il y a Tylan. Je me demande ou il dort, ce qu'il mange, ou Derek l'entraine. Je vais devenir dingue.

- Essaye de garder ton calme. Je n'aimerais pas devoir filer à l'hosto.

- Si je pète un câble essaye même pas l'hôpital amène -moi directement à Eichen et c'est pas une blague je t'assure.

- Vas te coucher.

Stiles se leva en soupirant et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit il pleura un moment et finit par s'endormir épuisé. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dérangé par un bruit contre la fenêtre. Prudemment il alla regarder par la carreau et vit Talia dans le jardin. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Désolé de te déranger Stiles.

- Pas de soucis.

- Je venais juste te dire que Tylan est chez Cora, je viens de l'apprendre par contre Derek je ne sais pas.

- Chez Cora?

- Oui visiblement mon imbécile de fils l'a déposé là. Ils l'ont entendu quand il a pleuré.

- Mais… il est complètement con Derek. C'est de l'abandon.

- Pas tout à fait. Il a laissé une lettre quand même il a dit qu'il reviendra le chercher dans quelques jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique mais je suis pas tranquille.

- Moi non plus. Merci pour les nouvelles.

- Pas de quoi. Allé moi je repars. Courage.

Stiles sourit légèrement en ferma la fenêtre en voyant Talia se changer en loup et s'enfuir dans la nuit.

Le matin John trouva son fils assit à la cuisine le regard dans le vide.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu as dormis au moins?

- Je crois ouai.

-…

- Talia est passée cette nuit. Tylan est chez Isaac et Cora. Derek l'a déposé avec une lettre.

Le sheriff lâcha sa tasse qui explosa sur le carrelage en répandant du café sur le sol. Mélissa arriva en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- C'est rien chérie j'ai fais tomber ma tasse.

- Vous m'avez fait peur. Ça va Stiles?

- Je crois ouai.

- Il va bien? Demanda-t-elle à John

- Je suis pas sûr non.

Le sheriff entraina Mélissa hors de la cuisine et lui raconta ce que Stiles venait de lui dire.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire?

- On ne peut rien faire. Seul Derek à la garde de Tylan. Il n'y a que son nom sur l'acte de naissance même si à la base c'est l'enfant de… enfin on sait. À la limite Talia pourrait porter plainte pour abandon mais faut de toute façon attendre 3 jours pour déclarer un enfant en situation d'abandon volontaire et 2 mois pour que ce soit reconnu et Derek n'est pas si bête, il ferra le nécessaire avant.

- Alors on reste là et on regarde ton fils parler mécaniquement. Il ne sait même pas depuis quand il est assit là et je pense qu'il n'a pas prit son médicament?

- ça par contre je peux t'assurer que si je suis même près à parier qu'il en a prit plusieurs.

- Tu peux lui laisser sa journée? Je vais l'emmener chez Cora. Il a besoin de voir au moins Tylan.

- Je te le laisse. Tu m'appelle si il y a quelque chose. On se voit ce soir. Bonne journée.

Le sheriff fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Mélissa, prit ses clé, son arme et sortit en refermant la porte.

Mélissa soupira, jeta un œil à la cuisine et partie chercher sa fille. Elle l'habilla rapidement et revint à la cuisine pour constater que Stiles n'avait pas bouger. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le garçon sursauta légèrement.

- Ton père est partit. Je veille sur toi aujourd'hui.

- D'accords.

- On va aller voir Tylan si tu es d'accords?

- D'accords.

- Bien maintenant lève-toi et tu me suis!

Stiles se leva et suivit Mélissa. Il s'assit dans la voiture. Dans sa tête il était content de revoir Tylan mais n'arrivait pas à passer sur sa mélancolie pour le montrer. Ils furent rapidement devant l'immeuble du loft. Cora vient leur ouvrir avant qu'ils aient frappé et les invita direct à entrer.


	29. Oui mais le mal est fait !

Stiles était content. Il avait vu Tylan, il allait bien et il avait pu lire la lettre de Derek. Mais que fichait le loup? Ou était-il? Pourquoi? Stiles se posait ces questions depuis des heures. La nuit était pratiquement à la moitié. Il se leva et partit au poste de police histoire d'avancer sur des dossiers. Parrish fût surpris de le voir là.

- Mais depuis quand tu travaille de nuit toi?

- J'avais besoin de m'occuper.

- Si ton père te voit il va pas être content. Il a été appeler pour un cambriolage mais il va revenir bientôt.

- Pas grave si il est pas content de moi Ce sera pas le premier.

- Comme tu veux.

Parrish regarda Stiles se diriger vers son bureau et soudain la phrase du jeune percuta dans son esprit. Il se leva et vint vers Stiles.

- Hey tout va bien?

- Ouai, ouai.

- Pourquoi tu dis que ton père ne sera pas content de toi?

- Je crois que je déçois les gens mais je sais pas trop pourquoi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Tu ne déçois personne. C'est pas bon de penser ça. Qui te met de telles idées dans la tête?

- Derek… j'ai tout fais depuis 3 ans. Je l'ai attendu 1 an et il me reproche… je sais même pas finalement ce qu'il me reproche.

- Faut pas te laisser abattre. Derek n'a pas toujours raison tu sais. Il devrait faire attention à la portée de ses mots. Une fois que le mal est fait dur de revenir en arrière. Votre relation me regarde pas hein mais je suis pas persuadé qu'elle soit saine et qu'elle te convienne vraiment.

- Mmmh. Merci Jordan c'est gentil. Tu as peut être raison. Je sais pas… je sais pas trop ou j'en suis là en ce moment. J'ai juste besoin de me vider la tête.

- Je te laisse travailler parce que moi aussi je dois finir un truc. Si tu veux parler je t'écoute. Ton père ne devrait pas tarder.

Parrish repartit s'asseoir à sa place. Il aurait bien parlé avec Stiles mais vraiment il avait du boulot à finir. Ils travaillèrent les deux en silence et Stiles sursauta quand le téléphone sonna sur son bureau. Il le prit.

- Allô police du comté de Beacon Hills, enquêteur Stilinski je vous écoute…

- Stiles… pourquoi je tombe sur toi? Tu devrais être au lit à la maison.

- J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas laissé Chrisy avec toi cette nuit.

- Je l'aurais pas laissé si elle avait été là.

- Bon tu peux me passer ton père?

- Il est pas là. Il reviendra plus tard. Tu veux parler à l'adjoint?

- Non… je… écoute j'aurai préféré le dire à ton père mais… du coup pas le choix… j'ai…Derek aux urgences…très mal en point si tu pouvais…

Bip, bip, bip….

Stiles avait raccroché sans même attendre la fin. Il mit sa veste en vitesse, éteignit juste l'écran de son ordi et dit à Parrish.

- Je dois y aller tu diras à mon père que c'était urgent.

Et il partit en courant.

Parrish haussa les épaules et prit note. Puis il se dit: mais de toute façon il n'était pas censé travailler. Puis il se remit à son job.

Stiles arriva à toute vitesse à l'hôpital et failli percuter une vieille dame à l'entrée. Il se confondit en excuse en marchant à reculons pour voir la dame puis se précipita aux urgences. Mélissa l'entendit arriver du bout du couloir. Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. Stiles s'arrêta haletant devant elle et dû chercher son souffle avant de pouvoir parler.

- Mélissa… je… qu'est-ce…qui…c'est passé?

- Je n'ai pas tous les détails mais ce n'est pas beau à voir.

- Je peux le voir?

- Non malheureusement.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu n'es légalement pas de sa famille et le médecin est avec lui.

- PUTAIN!

Stiles hurla dans le couloir et Mélissa sursauta en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

- Je sais que c'est frustrant mais… je suis désolé… c'est pour ça que j'aurais aimé tomber sur ton père. Assieds-toi un moment.

- Je déteste la politique de cet hôpital. Putain… je suis reconnu nulle part… c'est pas ma maison, c'est pas mon fils, c'est pas ma famille.

- Viens avec moi Stiles je vais te donner un bonbon qui devrait t'aider à te détendre. Tu connais la fleur de Bach?

- Non.

- Ben justement c'est anti-stress. Suis-moi!

Stiles suivit Mélissa dans une autre salle et resta un moment avec elle. Silencieux. Mais il réussit à se détendre un peu. Son père arriva à l'hôpital 1 heure plus tard et étant sheriff il eut le droit d'aller voir Derek. Il était effectivement pas au meilleur de sa forme niveau physique après pour le reste les médecins l'avaient placé sous sédatifs donc il fallait attendre son réveil. John alla réconforter son fils du mieux qu'il put. Stiles passa des heures à trainer dans l'hôpital, ce ne fût qu'à passer 15 heures que Derek se réveilla et que Mélissa autorisa enfin Stiles à aller le voir. Il entra dans la chambre prudemment et le loup tourna son regard à l'opposé du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Et toi?

- Je vais bien.

- ça se voit en effet. Je peux m'attendre à une explication ou pas du tout?

- C'est long.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- J'ai… j'ai juste compris qui… t'avait attaqué.

- Et? Y a moyen que je sache ou non? Il me semble que ça me concerne mais je peux me tromper.

- Je suis désolé pour commencer…

- C'est vraiment trop gentil ça Derek.

- Tu veux que je te raconte ou pas?

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- C'est quand Isaac et Cora étaient là que j'ai compris que non seulement la personne en avait contre toi mais que c'était un moyen de pour elle de faire passer 2 messages. Le premier pour l'alpha, le second pour toi. J'ai compris quand je parlais avec Isaac et Cora en t'attendant. On discutait d'alpha, de meute et de marque de possession. Et c'est là que je t'ai revu dans la douche et ça m'a sauté aux yeux. Depuis la fois ou tu as été griffé ce n'était pas juste pour faire peur c'était une marque de possession. Si on regarde la cicatrice laissée ça forme un C.

- Un C comme quoi?

- Un C comme coyote Stiles.

Le garçon blêmit.

- Malia…

- Oui Malia. Et j'ai… juste voulu te protéger.

- Et tu pouvais pas me le dire bien entendu? Non il fallait que tu m'envoie me faire foutre histoire de bien me faire te détester.

- Tu aurais voulu t'impliquer je le sais.

- Et tu as fait quoi de Tylan pendant 3 jours? Tu l'avais dans le dos?

- Non je l'ai caché chez Satomi. Et après chez Cora parce que ça devenait dangereux dans les bois.

- Un jour il va falloir arrêter ces histoires de c'était pour te protéger. Tu imagines si mon père ne m'avait pas dit que ma mère était morte sous prétexte de me protéger? T'as conscience de ce que tu m'as dit, de ce que tu m'as fait subir?

Le loup leva enfin le regard vers Stiles.

- Je suis désolé.

- Et c'est tout? Tu es juste désolé et je suis sensé faire quoi moi? Revenir avec toi comme si de rien n'était? La menace est au moins maitriser?

- Satomi s'en est chargée.

- Et maintenant?

- Ben je comptais venir te voir.

- Ah bonne nouvelle. La première depuis 1 semaine dit donc. Tu réalise même pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Je suis fatigué de tout ça Derek. Fatigué de t'avoir attendu 1 an. Fatigué que tu partes sur des coups de tête et encore plus fatigué de tes coups de sang soi disant protecteurs. Merde! Tu sais quoi… je veux plus te voir Derek. Plus du tout, plus jamais. Quitte à ce que j'en meure de chagrin mais ça ferra toujours moins mal que tout ce que tu m'as dit… surtout que Tylan est pas mon fils… garde-le, débrouille-toi tout seul puisque apparemment je ne suis pas de ta famille et que je ne mérite pas TON fils.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

- C'est vraiment ce que je veux oui! Je ne veux plus être avec toi Derek. Rétablis-toi bien je vais aller chercher mes affaires chez toi et retourner chez mon père. Et ne reviens pas par pitié ne reviens jamais.

- Tu seras quand même le parrain du bébé de Cora?

- Oui.

- D'accords moi aussi.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Adieu Derek.

Stiles regarda une dernière fois le loup et partit en courant. Le sheriff et Mélissa le virent passer à toute allure dans le couloir. Il sortit de l'hôpital et s'effondra sur le parking.

- Stiles…

Le sheriff releva son fils et le prit contre lui.

- C'est… fini…papa… définitivement…

John ne sut quoi dire et préféra se taire. Il se contenta de serrer son fils et de sécher ses larmes. Au bout d'un temps interminable il ramena son fils chez lui et Stiles se coucha sur le canapé.

- Tu veux quelque chose?

- Une nouvelle vie ouai.

- Quelque de plus accessible?

- Je me contenterai d'un bon chocolat chaud.

Le sheriff revint quelques minutes plus tard avec 2 tasses de chocolat.

- Tu veux me parler un peu?

- Là tout de suite je sais pas bien quoi dire. Mais… juste que j'en ai trop marre pour retourner avec lui c'est tout.

- Tu sais ça peut changer.

- Non je suis déterminé et tu me connais.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- ça va aller pour toi? Tu as besoin de quelques jours de repos?

- Surtout pas papa. Dès demain je suis au boulot et tu me donneras du travail et encore du travail. À m'en écœurer si il le faut. Ça m'est égal. Je pense même que je vais pas rester enquêteur de bureau mais carrément aller sur le terrain.

- On verra ça en tant voulu. Et la meute?

- Je ne lâche pas Scott. Je ne lâche pas Cora et Isaac, je serai le parrain de leur enfant. Je veux juste plus jamais le voir lui c'est tout.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Stiles se mit à pleurer.

- Evidement que non c'est pas ce que je veux c'est juste le choix qui s'impose c'est tout.

- D'accords. Désolé.

- C'est pas ta faute. C'est de la faute de… ce loup débile c'est tout. Il faut que j'aille chercher des affaires chez lui d'ailleurs et je préfère le faire tant qu'il est à l'hôpital.

- Tu veux aller maintenant?

- Si tu veux bien m'y emmener et m'aider?

- C'est partit fiston.

Une fois devant chez Derek, Stiles ouvrit la porte avec sa clé et les deux hommes entrèrent.

- T'inquiète papa je lui ai dis que j'allais venir.

Stiles se dirigea qu'à deux endroits. Le salon pour sa console et la chambre pour ses habits. Il hésita pour prendre le costume de chaperon rouge mais finalement le laissa sur le lit avec un mot. Il redescendit et hésita à entrer dans la chambre de Tylan mais il savait que ça allait lui faire trop mal alors il laissa tomber et alla juste prendre un pyjama-loup dans le bac à linge sale et puis il partit en compagnie de son père qui respectait son besoin de silence. Il glissa la clé dans la boite aux lettres et soupira en regardant une dernière fois la maison de son enfance et de son amour.

- Promets-moi Tylan que tes éclats de rire feront vibrer les murs de cette maison.

Puis il remonta dans la voiture et partit définitivement sans reporter son regard vers la bâtisse.

Arrivés à la maison les 2 hommes mirent les affaires dans la chambre de Stiles et ce dernier tria et rangea. Son père le laissa pour redescendre mais il fût interpellé et se retourna.

- Merci papa.

Le sheriff fit un sourire à son fils et referma la porte en partant. Stiles soupira, termina son rangement et puis il enleva de sa chambre ce qui lui rappelait encore Derek. Des photos et le premier mot du loup caché dans son livre de Stendhal et enferma tout ça dans un boîte qu'il rangea au fond d'un placard du couloir.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais vous allez me haïr... mais c'est la vie et ça arrive parfois <strong>


	30. Solitude

Derek était conscient d'avoir fortement merdé sur ce coup-là et il ne se sentait vraiment pas fier mais il était visiblement trop tard. Stiles était partit. Il avait prit une décision radicale que le loup savait définitive. Il savait que maintenant quoi qu'il fasse Stiles ne changerait pas d'avis. Mélissa entra dans sa chambre pour voir ses cicatrices.

- Mélissa je tenais à te dire que ça ne change rien pour toi et Tylan. Il reste ton petit fils et tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux. Scott aussi pourra le voir quand il veut.

- Merci Derek.

Puis elle partit et Derek resta seul avec lui-même. Il sortit le lendemain matin de l'hôpital à la surprise des médecins et partit directement récupéré son fils chez sa sœur. Cora lui passa un savon monumentale pour avoir laissé son neveu sur le palier en pleine nuit et lui mit carrément une baffe quand Derek lui annonça que Stiles et lui c'était finit. Il ne resta pas chez Cora et rentra avec Tylan.

Quand il arriva chez lui il sentit l'odeur de Stiles et compris directement qu'il était passé chercher ses affaires. Il entra doucement et mit Tylan sur son tapis de jeux puis vit que la console de jeux avait disparue. Il monta à l'étage et son cœur se serra en constatant que toutes les affaires de Stiles avaient disparues sauf le costume de chaperon rouge, il vit un papier dessus et redescendit avec pour le lire au salon.

''Derek.

En tout cas sur le défi de me perdre tu as gagné! Le costume c'est cadeau mais pas sûr que ça entre dans ta table de nuit.

Stiles''

Le loup soupira et posa le papier sur la table. Il se tourna vers Tylan qui le regardait l'air étonné.

- Tu sens ma tristesse hein? Je sais c'est pas agréable comme odeur et ça va mettre du temps à s'atténuer. Désolé mini-loup.


	31. La bébé-louve

Fin avril était arrivé et Derek habillait Tylan pour aller voir le bébé de Cora qui venait de naître à la maison.

- Tu n'es plus le seul mini-loup de la famille maintenant.

Il attacha le petit loup dans on siège et démarra la voiture pour aller chez sa sœur.

C'est sa mère qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Super tu es là.

- Tout c'est bien passé?

- Oui très bien. Donne-moi Tylan et vas voir ta sœur. Par contre ne t'attend pas à un accueil chaleureux.

- Elle m'en veut toujours?

- ça c'est sûr. Isaac t'en veux moins lui. Mais il y a le bébé et tu es parrain alors ça va aller.

Le loup frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre ou Cora était. Isaac vint lui ouvrir.

- Salut.

- Salut. Félicitations.

- Merci. Viens entre reste pas là.

Derek entra dans la chambre et vit sa sœur à moitié assise dans le lit avec un petit bébé couché sur elle. Il repensa à la naissance de Tylan et se rendit compte de ce que son fils avait loupé. Il s'approcha lentement sous le regard presque haineux de sa sœur.

- Félicitations Cora.

- Merci.

- Alors… heu… c'est bien une fille?

- Oui je confirme.

- Ok. C'est… comment son prénom?

- Elynn Laura Lahey.

- C'est super chou. J'ose la…

- Oui prends-la! Après tout tu es parrain.

Délicatement Derek prit sa filleule contre lui.

- Elle est magnifique. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous.

- à défaut d'être fier de mon frère. Lança Cora sur un ton acide.

Derek ne releva pas pour ne pas s'énerver. Talia et Deucalion entrèrent à ce moment-là et la matriarche montra le bébé à Tylan qui rigolait dans ses bras.

- Hey mini-loup. Je te présente ta cousine Elynn.

La petite louve ouvrit les yeux et Tylan plongea son regard dedans. Les petits yeux d'Elynn devinrent doré et ceux de Tylan d'un bleu éclatant. Puis les yeux de Cora et ceux d'Isaac virèrent au jaune, ceux de Derek au bleu glacier, et pour finir ceux de Deucalion et de Talia au rouge rubis. Un rituel normal chez les garous à l'arrivée d'un nouveau né. Tylan l'avait eu aussi mais plus tard, le temps qu'il prenne l'odeur de Derek et non plus celle de sa mère et de Scott.

Derek partit en fin de journée avec son fils car Isaac lui avait dit que Stiles allait venir voir Elynn.

Stiles arriva en début de soirée. Il était encore en habit de travail. Il fut ravi de voir sa filleule. Toute petite, toute jolie mais le bébé lui rappela cruellement qu'il n'avait pas vu Tylan depuis 1 mois. 1 mois demain exactement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il se fit violence pour ne pas le montrer mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il était entouré de 5 loups-garous dont 2 alphas surpuissants.

- Tu vas bien Stiles? Lui demanda gentiment Talia.

- ça peut aller. Je fais avec. Après tout c'est moi qui l'ai voulu ainsi et je compte pas revenir sur ma décision.

- Mon fils est un peu idiot mais c'est pas vraiment nouveau.

- Il est venu voir Elynn?

- Je ne devrais surement pas te le dire mais oui il est venu.

- Bon ça c'est déjà bien. Je vais y aller. Je passerai avec Scott ce week-end. Merci.

- Merci pour quoi?

- Pour tout.

Talia sourit attendrie devant la gentillesse de Stiles.

Stiles retourna chez lui et appela Scott pour le prévenir de la naissance d'Elynn.

- Eh mec. Cora et Isaac sont parents.

- Je m'en suis douté quand mes yeux se sont illuminés sans que je le veuille ce matin.

- C'est pas banal.

- Je me suis renseigné auprès de Deaton. C'est le bébé qui déclenche à sa famille et sa meute pour leur montrer qu'il accepte d'être parmi eux. Ça me l'avait fait avec… enfin… heu…

- C'est bon c'est pas grave tu peux prononcer son nom tu sais. C'est moi qui ais voulu cette séparation alors bon il faut bien que je m'y fasse hein. Changeons de sujet. Tu viens ce week-end alors?

- Je suis obligé oui. Je dois rencontrer la nouvelle bêta de ma meute. Sinon ce n'est pas du respect. Alors oui je serai là et je me réjoui de vous voir.

- Moi aussi je me réjoui.

Stiles raccrocha et partit à la cuisine se servir du soda.

Le samedi après-midi il alla voir Elynn avec Scott. La petite avait les traits de Cora mais ses cheveux promettaient d'être blonds et frisés comme ceux d'Isaac.

Le temps passa et passa. Stiles pensa à Tylan le jour de son premier anniversaire et il s'autorisa à faire déposer un cadeau devant la porte de la maison de Derek en espérant que son père veuille bien lui donner. Et puis vint les fêtes de fin d'année et les 2 ans de Chrisy puis le premier anniversaire d'Elynn. Stiles n'avait pas vu l'ombre de Derek depuis un an mais Scott lui avait senti son odeur souvent. Chez Isaac surtout mais sur sa maman parce qu'elle allait voir Tylan de temps en temps. Scott ne préféra pas aller chez Derek. Il avait juste des envies de déchiqueter le bêta alors il préféra s'abstenir. Et puis le temps continua de tourner. Tylan eu 2 ans et Stiles se permis de faire de nouveau déposé un cadeau. Stiles fêta ses 21 ans avec sa famille, ses amis et ce fut un réel bonheur. Il était désormais vraiment majeur. Il hésita un moment à prendre un appartement et puis décida d'attendre encore 2 ans que Scott ai finit ses études.

Le couple Scott-Lydia n'avait pas tenu mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Ils étaient toujours amis. Tous se voyaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient mais les mousquetaires n'étaient désormais plus que 3 et le plus peiné de tous était sans nul doute Isaac. Stiles semblait si être fait. Après tout il le répétait sans cesse, c'était sa décision. Partagé entre ses 2 amis Isaac se sentait mal à l'aise. Partagé entre les 2 parrains de sa fille faisant gaffe aux fêtes, aux rencontres et aux envies de passer de l'un ou de l'autre il ne sentait pas bien. Cette situation l'énervait et un jour il décida de forcer un peu le destin.


	32. Quand un ange s'en mêle

Février. Un joli mois pour tenter des trucs sur le destin. Du moins Isaac en était convaincu. Bientôt 2 ans que Stiles et Derek ne s'étaient pas vus et n'avaient pas communiqués. L'idée était simple. Une rencontre au hasard (enfin au hasard forcé). Isaac venait d'apprendre que Derek cherchait une place dans une crèche pour Tylan désormais âgé de presque 2 ans et demi qui contrôlait parfaitement ses transformations, qui était un petit garçon vif mais très agréable, vraiment gentil et obéissant. Tout naturellement Isaac avait recommandé la crèche des petites tortues parce que, soit disant, Cora voulait inscrire Elynn là après ses 2 ans en avril, mais la raison réelle c'était que Chrisy, la petite sœur de Stiles allait là-bas et que tous les mardis à midi c'est le jeune homme qui allait amener sa sœur dans l'établissement. Et que le mardi était le seul jour ou la directrice prenait des rendez-vous pour les inscriptions. Dur de faire plus simple comme plan.

Ce matin Derek avait rendez-vous à 11 heures à la crèche des petites tortues (quel nom débile vraiment) pour y préinscrire Tylan. Il regarda son mini loup assit sur sa chaise en train de boire un chocolat froid à la paille en faisant du bruit.

- Tylan!

Le louveteau leva la tête et fit un sourire à son père.

- Délolé papa.

- On va t'inscrire à la crèche? Ça va aller?

- Oui suis grand.

- Oui tu es grand. Tu seras un gentil loup?

Tylan hocha la tête.

- Pas modre, pas d'oeilles de loup, pas de giffes et de cocs.

- Et?

- Pas de yeux numineux!

- Bien on est d'accord. Et dans quelques mois Elynn sera avec toi.

- Cousine! Lança joyeusement le petit garçon en levant les bras en l'air.

- Tu as finis ton chocolat?

Le petit loup se pencha et scruta sa tasse.

- Oui.

- Bien alors on va aller te baigner, mettre des beaux habits et on va y aller.

Derek finit sa phrase alors que Tylan était déjà partit dans l'escalier. Il le rattrapa ni une ni deux.

- On a le temps calme-toi.

Le loup porta son fils en haut, le déshabilla et le laissa barboter dans la baignoire. Il avait un peu galéré par moment avec ce bébé mais il s'en était sorti, seul, et il en était fier. Tylan était un petit garçon un peu chétif, aux traits fins et plutôt petit pour son âge. Des yeux foncés et de beaux cheveux châtains clairs. Un air de malice sur la face, un regard curieux et une bonne dose d'énergie. Bref l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation du garçon. Derek le lava, l'enroula dans une serviette et descendit l'habiller d'une salopette noire et d'une chemise bleu ciel.

- Voilà tu es beau.

- Beau Talane beau.

- Tylan.

- Talane.

- Bon si tu veux. Aller on y va sinon on va être en retard.

Arrivé devant la crèche Derek prit Tylan dans les bras et entra. Il avait un peu d'avance mais c'était aussi bien. La directrice l'accueilli directement. Quand elle s'approcha de lui elle inspira en jetant un œil discret sur le fabuleux physique de Derek.

- Monsieur Hale Bonjour.

Le loup serra la main de la directrice. Une femme autour de la cinquantaine. Un peu trapue, pas très grande mais à l'air très sympathique.

- On va d'abord faire le tour de l'établissement, je vais vous montrer les groupes et le personnel puis on laissera votre fils un moment avec les autres enfants pour aller vous et moi discuter de la suite.

- Bien. Répondit Derek en souriant.

La directrice eue soudain un coup de chaud.

Ils firent le tour puis laissèrent Tylan dans une salle avec d'autres enfants de plus ou moins son âge. Il s'intégra de suite et partit jouer sans même se retourner vers son père.

Une fois dans le bureau Derek s'assit en face de la directrice. Il comprit très vite qu'il aurait à peine besoin de faire du charme pour que la femme accepte son fils dans sa crèche. Elle semblait subjuguer par le loup. Il parla avec elle un long moment.

- Alors c'est comment son prénom à votre petit?

- Tylan.

- Comment vous écrivez ça?

- T-Y-L-A-N.

- Nom de famille?

- Le mien.

- Date et lieu de naissance?

- Le 4 septembre. Ici à Beacon Hills.

- Le nom de la maman?

- Il n'a pas de maman.

- Oh…Vous voulez le mettre ici pourquoi?

- Je compte travailler 3 jours entiers par semaine.

- Je prends note. Bien monsieur Hale je vous téléphone jeudi matin après la réunion avec les éducatrices.

- Parfait. J'attends votre appel.

Pendant tout l'entretien Derek n'avait cessé de sourire et la directrice avait eue vraiment très chaud.

Juste avant que Derek sorte du bureau de la directrice un jeune homme de 21 ans était arrivé avec une petite fille dans les bras. Il l'avait déposé dans sa salle et tout à coup un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns clairs été venu s'accrocher à sa jambe.

- Hey salut petit bonhomme. Ma jambe te plait? C'est sympa mais je dois aller travailler. J'ai pas vraiment le temps. Mais tu es super mignon.

Derek arriva au même moment et le vit. Son cœur faillit éclater sous la pression. Stiles…Stiles avec Tylan accroché à sa jambe. Le p'tit le vit et cria.

- Papa!

Stiles se retourna et croisa le regard de Derek. Il sut pourquoi le petit garçon en avait après lui. Cet enfant adorable n'était autre que Tylan.

Le cœur de Stiles faillit s'arrêter et il en perdit le souffle. Il toussa violement pour le rependre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans bouger. Les éducatrices et la directrice les regardaient alternativement. Chrisy vint vers Stiles et parla à Tylan.

- Lâche mon gand fère.

Tylan la regarda, la sentie et lui sauta dessus. Chrisy hurla:

- Aie y m'a giffé le gaçon!

Et les éducatrices se précipitèrent sur les deux enfants


	33. L'odeur du passé

Derek se dépêcha, attrapa les 2 enfants avant tout le monde et sortit de la pièce avec Chrisy et Tylan chacun assit sur une hanche.

Stiles se cru d'abord dans un rêve puis il remarqua les éducatrices et la directrice qui le regardaient. Cette dernière sortit son téléphone mais Stiles arrêta son geste et lui dit simplement.

- Ne vous en faites pas je connais ce monsieur.

Et il sortit lui-aussi. Il retrouva Derek qui avait assit Tylan et Chrisy sur l'escalier et qui leur parlait accroupi devant eux.

- Il l'a griffé?

Le loup ne se retourna même pas.

- Légérement avec ses ongles. C'est rien un peu de salive et ce sera passé.

Stiles s'approcha et s'accroupi à côté de Derek. Il prit le bras de sa sœur et regarda. Effectivement ce n'était vraiment rien.

- Désolé. Viens Tylan on va aller s'excuser.

Le mini loup hocha la tête et tandis les bras à son père qui se retourna.

Stiles se leva d'un bond avec sa sœur dans les bras.

- Attends Derek…

Le lycan se retourna et planta un regard blasé sur Stiles.

- Quoi?

- Tu… tu as reçu mes cadeaux pour Tylan?

- Ouai merci d'ailleurs. Il a beaucoup aimé.

- Chouette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je cherche une crèche pour Tylan et Isaac…

Le loup s'arrêta de parler et réfléchi profondément. Il soupira en fermant les yeux et grogna:

- Iiisaaaac!

- Quoi Isaac?

- Je t'expliquerai…enfin non tu lui demanderas toi.

- Tu m'en veux?

- Tu veux une réponse honnête?

- Je préfère ouai pour une fois.

- Non je t'en veux pas. Je t'en ai jamais voulu. Par contre ça fait 2 ans que je m'en veux à moi.

- Je… écoute j'ai pas le temps là, je devrais déjà être au boulot. Mais… on peut se voir… enfin si tu veux… pour parler…

- Quand?

- Vendredi soir?

- Ok. Je viens te chercher à 20 heures.

Et Derek se retourna et partit avec son fils.

Stiles se dépêcha d'aller ramener Chrisy dans la salle de garde et il discuta 2-3 mots avec la directrice. Que c'était pas du tout grave et que les 2 enfants s'étaient déjà connus avant et que le petit Tylan est juste un peu brusque et la petit Chrisy un peu douillette. Quand il sortit il appela son père pour lui signaler son retard et déjà s'excuser et lui promis de lui raconter une fois arrivé.

Derek n'y alla pas par 4 chemins. Il alla directement voir Isaac à son boulot qui finalement n'avait pas travaillé longtemps dans un garage. Là il était adjoint gérant d'un petit market.

Il le vit dans un rayon et vint derrière lui.

- Un beau frère diabolique est demandé à la caisse loup-garou!

Isaac se retourna avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois que ça a marché?

- Tu parle… t'es un démon au visage d'ange je t'assure.

- ça me soulait d'être tout le temps entre vous deux. Quand tu viens à la maison on enlève les photos de Stiles, quand il vient on enlève les tiennes, on fait gaffe à ce qu'on dit, on fait attention aux invitations qu'on vous donne. Zut quoi après 2 ans ça me soule trop. Sans parler de Cora et de ce qu'elle pense de tout ça.

- Je m'en fou de ce que Cora pense.

- Cora, Cora. Répéta Tylan.

- Je vais pas te parler en plein boulot. Passe ce soir à la maison quand Tylan et Elynn seront au lit je te raconterai.

- Dis-moi au moins si tu vas le revoir?

- Vendredi soir. D'ailleurs vous garderez Tylan du coup.

Derek partit et il entendit Isaac chuchoter un: Yes!

Le loup rentra directement chez lui et prépara à manger à Tylan qui regardait la télé en attendant. Il laissa le riz cuire tout seul et vint s'asseoir vers son fils.

- Pourquoi tu as tenu la jambe du monsieur à la crèche?

Tylan leva les yeux et montra son nez.

- C'est son odeur. Ça ta rappeler quelque chose?

Tylan hocha la tête.

- Ok. Et la petite fille?

- Jolie. Répondit simplement Tylan.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et retourna à la cuisine en secouant la tête.

Mon dieu il avait revu Stiles. Il était devenu un homme. Beau en plus, très beau. Et merde! Pensa-t-il. Et maintenant qu'allaient-ils faire? Parler de toute façon c'était la première chose à envisager mais en 2 ans il s'en était surement passé des choses. Pour lui non parce qu'il n'y avait eu que Tylan mais pour Stiles peut être. Et qu'allait-il lui dire? Bon déjà il allait éviter de dire que c'était pour le protéger c'était visiblement la pire excuse du monde. Alors qu'il se prenait la tête en sortant le riz de la casserole il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna vivement sur Tylan debout sur la table. Il posa sa casserole et descendit le p'tit et l'assit dans sa chaise.

- Tu as faim?

Tylan hocha vivement la tête. Derek lui servi une assiette de riz et râpa du fromage dessus.

- Miam, miam. Fit Tylan en avalant déjà une première cuillère.

Derek regarda son fils manger goulument tandis que son visage à lui présentait un air entre dégout et habitude.

-Miam, miam. Répéta le mini loup.

- Si tu le dis.

Stiles était arrivé à toute vitesse dans le commissariat et avait failli se prendre e bureau de son père dans les jambes.

- Tout va bien? Demanda John sur un ton mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

- Ouai…tu me croiras jamais. J'ai revu Derek. Je parlé à Derek.

- Ferme la porte, assieds-toi et raconte-moi!

Stiles s'exécutât ferma la porte, s'assit en face de son père et lui raconta tout. À la fin le sheriff se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Et du coup tu compte faire quoi maintenant?

- à part lui sauter dessus, le violer et lui passer la corde au coup?… euh le voir vendredi soir déjà.

Le sheriff rit en secouant la tête. Il envoya son fils bosser et soupira en se disant: Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, 2 ans c'était long!


	34. Tellement différent

Stiles était impatient. Il se regarda pour la 10'000ème fois dans son miroir et rajusta pour la 100ème fois sa chemise.

Il allait parler à Derek, passer la soirée avec Derek, passer la nuit avec Derek et passer la vie… euh Ohlà on redescend sur terre. Déjà objectif lui parler. Voir ce qu'il lui dit et aviser ensuite. Le loup lui avait tellement manqué. Maintenant il se demandait comment il avait fait pour supporter 2 ans sans lui. Étonnement ça c'était mieux passé que quand il avait dû attendre 1 an. Surement parce que c'est lui-même qui avait décidé. Il soupira et descendit au salon. Son père lui jeta un œil sur son fils.

- Tu te marie ou vous aller juste discuter?

- C'est trop?

- à mon avis un peu mais enfin tu fais comme tu veux.

Énervé Stiles remonta dans sa chambre et revint avec un jeans noir et un t-shirt jaune. Le sheriff grimaça mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- Zut!

Stiles alla ouvrir tant pis pour son allure. Derek se tenait sur le pas de la porte la tête tournée vers la lune. Il avait mit un jeans noir, un pull blanc et Stiles vit le col d'une chemise noire ressortir du col du pull. Ben voilà lui il avait la classe mais ça faisait pas mariage.

- Salut Stiles.

- Lut Derek.

Stiles suivit Derek et monta dans la camaro qui lui avait manqué. Derek roula en silence puis s'engagea sur l'autoroute.

- Alors tu vas bien?

Stiles fut surpris que ce soit Derek qui parle en premier.

- Heu ouai et toi?

- ça va.

- Tu t'en sors avec Tylan?

- Pas trop mal.

- Il est mignon.

- C'est vrai. Désolé pour Chrisy j'espère que ton père n'a rien dit?

- Non c'était vraiment rien. Il contrôle bien.

- Mmmh.

- On va quelque part ou tu conduis juste comme ça?

- Je comptais t'emmener au cinéma.

Stiles s'étouffa.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Je sais pas j'ai trouvé l'idée bien.

- On n'est jamais allé au cinéma quand on était ensemble et là tu m'y emmène. Pourquoi?

Derek s'arrêta sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

- Je pensais juste que c'était une bonne idée et qu'après on pourrait parler. C'est trop tard pour aller dîner, je ne vais pas t'emmener chez moi. Je vois pas trop où aller d'autre et je vais pas rouler pendant des heures.

Derek regarda Stiles qui le regardait la bouche légèrement ouverte avec un regard emprunt de désir.

- Stiles? Osa Derek doucement.

Sans rien demander le jeune homme fondit sur les lèvres du lycan qui pensa 1 demi-seconde à résister mais qui n'en fit rien.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si ce baiser pouvait leur rendre la vie, leur vie, comme si ça pouvait effacer 2 ans d'absence, comme si ça pouvait faire tout oublier… la souffrance, les larmes, la tristesse, la solitude, la rancœur… tout disparu du cœur et de la tête de Stiles qui en oublia jusqu'à son propre corps, son propre nom et l'endroit ou il était. Tout ce que lui disait son esprit c'était Derek et que Derek. Uniquement Derek. Sa vie, son oxygène, son bonheur, sa santé mentale tout ça ne passait que par Derek, ne venait que de Derek alors pourquoi tenter de s'expliquer pour mettre les mauvais mots à la mauvaise place et prendre le risque de repartir dans la souffrance.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Derek, depuis le jour ou il l'avait vu, depuis l'instant ou ses yeux l'avaient regardé. Ce jour, ou du haut de ses 16 ans il avait découvert le désir suprême, l'amour sans condition ou il l'avait voulu profondément, durement, éternellement quitte à tomber de haut. Il reprit quand même son souffle pour rencontrer le regard électrique de l'homme de sa vie. Derek était sa vie. De près ou de loin il n'y avait que lui et il n'y aurait que lui de toute façon. À quoi bon tenter de s'en détacher alors qu'il voulait s'y attacher pour l'éternité.

- On va parler quand même ou pas? Demanda le loup en reprenant ses yeux humain.

- Oublie ça je me souviens même pas de ce qui s'est passé. Je veux toi, que toi, pour toujours.

Derek était légèrement ébahi pas le discours de Stiles.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien?

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Derek et chuchota:

- Chuuuut. Je veux juste que tu m'emmène au cinéma, que tu m'emmène danser sous la lune et que tu me fasses l'amour avec toute la tendresse dont je sais que tu es capable.

Stiles se rassit à sa place. Le loup le regarda et sourit. Bon lui qui s'était préparé à tout sauf à ça décida simplement de laisser couler. Quand Stiles voulait quelque chose, Stiles l'obtenait il l'avait bien vu et décida que répliquer serait dangereux pour lui.

Il redémarra la voiture et emmena Stiles au cinéma ou le jeune homme (toujours aussi bavard) ne cessa de jacasser tout le long du film mais Derek ne s'en plaignait pas. Cette voix, cette douceur, ce timbre qui était devenu un peu plus grave en 2 ans, comme ça lui avait manqué. Il aurait put mourir du silence de la maison si Tylan n'avait pas été là pour le remplir avec ses cris, ses pleures, ses rires et ses grognements.

Stiles lui avait manqué à en crever. Derek avait juste eu la chance d'avoir son fils à ce moment là sinon il n'aurait certainement pas continué à vivre avec une telle douleur.

Après le film il l'emmena réellement danser sous la lune, en plus elle était pleine. Durant des heures jusqu'a en avoir la tête qui tourne et ne plus savoir ou se situait les différents points cardinaux.

Juste les étoiles, la lune, la musique et l'homme de sa vie, de son cœur, de son esprit. Stiles, ce garçon exceptionnel qui avait changé totalement sa vie en quelques secondes. L'espace d'une rencontre et d'un regard posé sur ce petit arrogant, sur ce gosse hyperactif qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que le défier dès leur première rencontre.

Derek osa prononcer une phrase pour briser le silence de la nuit à la fin de la dernière danse.

- En tout cas on peut dire qu'on est ex aequo.

Stiles lui répondit dans un murmure.

- ça c'est sûr. Même si on avait put prévoir tout ça je pense que ça n'aurait pas été tellement différent!


	35. Le langage est source de malentendus

- Et maintenant qu'on a tant dansé? Demanda Stiles.

- C'était quoi déjà ton dernier vœux? Ciné, danse sous la lune et?

- Que tu me fasses l'amour.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler? Je trouve que c'est étrange venant de toi.

- Le langage est source de malentendus surtout entre nous. J'avais tort Derek. J'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.

- Je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer promener de cette façon. Même pas du tout en fait.

- Je ne veux plus en parler. Faisons comme tes parents. Laissons le passé au passé. Visiblement pour eux ça marchent et le passé de Deucalion est pire que le nôtre quand même.

- ça je ne peux pas te contredire mais en même temps je m'étais préparé. Je pensais que tu allais me reprocher des tas de choses et que j'allais devoir forcer pour que tu me pardonne.

- Oh. Désolé de briser tes espoirs.

- Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça ne te m'éprends pas mais ça me déstabilise un peu.

- Je vois. Écoute je t'en ai voulu au début évidement et puis après c'est à moi que j'en ai voulu d'être partis comme ça. Je sais bien que tu voulais me protéger mais je ne suis pas si faible.

- Je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi surtout face aux menaces surnaturelles. C'est normal que je sois inquiet. Après je sais que j'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait mais… je savais pas comment t'expliquer, j'avais peur que tu veuille t'en mêler et que ça finisse mal pour toi. Je me suis dit que si tu savais rien c'était mieux et comme tu n'es pas facile à intimider je suis allé trop loin. Et surtout jamais je n'aurai dû dire que Tylan est que mon fils. La preuve il a reconnu ton odeur de suite après 2 ans d'absence. Même l'odeur de Chrisy il l'a reconnue. Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à revenir dans ma vie?

- Parce que je savais que tant que ça ne viendrais pas de toi tu ne voudrais pas et tu te braquerais avec un risque que ça nous brise vraiment.

- Tu me connais vraiment trop bien. Du coup toi et moi on fait quoi? Plutôt ma question c'est qu'est-ce que tu veux toi?

- Je veux vivre avec toi, me marier avec toi, élever Tylan avec toi et faire l'amour avec toi.

- Ton programme me plait beaucoup. Mais il faut que tu me promettes de tout me dire même si le danger existe, même si tu as peur et je vais te promettre de t'écouter au maximum et de ne pas me précipiter bêtement. On doit se faire confiance.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait tenir pendant ces deux ans?

- Le boulot. J'ai énormément bossé et toi?

- Tylan bien sûr. Tu as eu des relations?

- Aucune ni amoureuse, ni sexuelle. Et toi?

- Non plus. J'ai été 100% avec le mini-loup.

- Tu vas travailler?

- J'aimerais. J'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose 3 jours par semaine.

- Tu veux m'en parler?

- Non pas tout de suite. Trop peur que ça joue pas. Déjà faut que la crèche accepte Tylan. Leadirectrice à téléphoner hier matin mais ne semblait pas emballée.

- à cause de l'incident avec Chrisy?

Derek hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Elle me rappelle lundi matin. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait quand même en parler aux parents de Chrisy même si elle en avait discuté avec toi. Bon et maintenant toi et moi?

Stiles prit le loup par la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement.

- ça me va comme réponse. Tu es toujours partant pour…

-Oh que oui! Stiles coupa la parole à Derek et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer tout contre lui.

Le lycan rougit légèrement en sentant l'envie du jeune homme.

- Par contre il fait beaucoup trop froid pour faire ça ici.

- Tu veux m'emmener ou? Dans ta voiture?

- Ma camaro n'est pas un endroit pour se genre de chose.

- Bon ok. Alors ou?

- Je réfléchi.

Soudain le loup attrapa la main de Stiles, l'emmena à la voiture puis démarra une fois les deux assis. Il conduisit pour retourner à Beacon Hills.

- Tu m'emmène chez toi?

- Non.

- Ou alors?

- Tu verras.

20 minutes plus tard Derek se gara à l'entrée de la forêt.

- Heu la forêt par ce froid et en plus une nuit de pleine lune je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Je ne t'emmène pas dans la forêt. Enfin techniquement on va y entrer mais c'est pas là qu'on va rester.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes puis Derek demanda à Stiles de fermer les yeux. Il ouvrit une porte qui grinça fortement et la referma à clé puis il entraina Stiles dans un couloir froid.

- ça a pas l'air hyper accueillant ou tu me traine.

- Tais-toi un peu. Tu casse mon ambiance.

- Tu veux dire ton ambiance château hanté?

- Te plains pas… viens fais attention il y a 10 escaliers.

- C'est un endroit que tu connais bien?

- Mieux que ma poche oui. C'est toi qui a parlé de confiance non?

- Oui et j'ai pas peur.

- Tu n'as jamais peur.

Les 2 hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Derek ouvrit avec une clé et la referma sitôt de l'autre côté.

- Garde-encore les yeux fermés 2 minutes. Je te laisse là je reviens. Je le saurai si tu as ouvert les yeux.

Stiles obéi et resta planté là sans gouger. Il entendait vaguement des bruits de portes et de pas. Soudain Derek revint derrière lui le faisant légèrement sursauter et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Lentement Stiles ouvrit les yeux et vit autour de lui une vive lumière. Il cligna plusieurs fois pour finalement voir qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un majestueux salon. Il se tourna vers Derek.

- Tu as acheté une autre maison?

- Pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai racheté un terrain qui était passé aux mains de la commune.

Soudain Stiles écarquilla les yeux et tourna sur lui-même pour regarder partout. L'endroit lui rappela subitement quelque chose même si il n'y était pas venu souvent.

- Tu as reconstruit le manoir Hale.

Le visage du loup se fendit d'un grand sourire.

- Tu veux visiter?

* * *

><p><strong>Bon vous voulez un lemon au prochaine chapitre? (sur que je connais la réponse)!<strong>


	36. Retrouvailles à la pleine lune

**Salut tout le monde...c'est toujours moi... je vous remercie toujours de suivre cette fic... merci pour les favoris, les follows et les reviews que je prends plaisir à lire.. juste un mot pour dire que cette fic sera moins longue que ''Tellement prévisible'', encore quelques chapitres qui vont retracés quelque grands événements de la vie de nos deux amoureux.. genre mariage! oui! et après je pense que j'écrirai une fic avec le petit Tylan Hale en perso principal histoire de voir ce que le fils d'un vrai alpha peut devenir. Cora avait dit que sa famille savait que ce petit sera puissant... ca me tente de me pencher sur son cas...**

**Bon là vous etes en train de vour dire mais pourquoi elle blablate alors que c'est le chapitre du lemon...**

**ben juste pour vous faire perdre du temps...hahah allez on se retrouve en bas...**

* * *

><p>Derek fit faire le tour du manoir à Stiles et garda le meilleur pour la fin. Une magnifique salle de bain d'un blanc immaculé avec un douche à l'italienne avec un siège dedans et une baignoire d'angle pour plusieurs personne.<p>

- La vache ça a dû te coûter une fortune.

- J'ai pas tout acheté tout seul.

- Qui va vivre ici?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être mes parents, peut être chez Cora, peut être nous?

- Vous viviez tous ensemble autrefois non?

- Oui mais je pense pas que j'ai envie de revivre avec autant de monde et puis j'aime bien ton ancienne maison. C'est pas trop grand. Y a une chambre pour Tylan

- En tout cas c'est sublime ici.

- J'en suis assez content j'avoue.

- Déjà le loft tu avais fait un sacrément bon boulot. Enfin pas tout seul mais c'est toi a dirigé.

- Alors un bain ou une douche?

- Raaaaah j'hésite… remarque les bains je connais je suis plus tenté par la douche à l'italienne.

Derek ferma la porte doucement et s'appuya contre avec son dos. Stiles d'abord un peu gêné finit par venir vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il caressa d'une main les cheveux noirs et doux tandis que l'autre main serrait le bas du pull de Derek. Le loup posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et l'attira tout contre lui.

- J'ai envie de toi. Lui murmura t'il doucement à l'oreille.

Stiles frissonna et abandonna les lèvres du lycan pour aller poser sa bouche sur l'arrête du cou. Là ou la peau est fine et sensible. Il lécha doucement en respirant à plein nez l'odeur fraiche de Derek. Les mains du loup passèrent sous le pull de Stiles et vinrent caresser les côtes du jeune homme remontant sur le torse devenu un peu plus musclé en deux ans. Stiles laissa échapper un long soupir et frotta son érection contre celle de son amour. Doucement, lentement imprimant un mouvement répétitif du bassin. Derek grogna légèrement et entreprit de retirer le pull de son jeune amour. Stiles ne résista pas et leva les bras puis les posa sur le bas du pull du loup et l'enleva rapidement. Il se délecta de la vue du torse et des épaules admirables de son amant et se lécha les lèvres avec un air de malice sur le visage. Il déposa des baisers papillon sur le torse parfait et caressa de ses mains le bas du dos. Derek entreprit de défaire le pantalon de Stiles qui glissa tout seul à terre et dont le jeune homme se débarrassa en le jetant plus loin avec ses pieds.

Stiles ramena ses mains vers le nombril du loup et défit la ceinture du jeans, le bouton, puis descendit la braguette, il sentait sous ses doigt la dureté du sexe de son amour et en eut des frissons d'excitation. Il descendit le jeans d'un geste rapide jusqu'aux pieds du loup et se releva doucement en caressant las jambes musclé. Il s'arrêta avec les mains sur les fesses fermes et les caressa doucement à travers le tissu du boxer. Sa bouche se posa sur le nombril et en fit le tour lentement provoquant des frissons dans le corps du lycan puis Stiles descendit sa bouche sur l'élastique du boxer qu'il agrippa avec ses dents et aider d'une main du loup il le baissa un peu. Juste pour libérer la verge gonflée. Derek grogna en rejetant la tête en arrière quand doucement Stiles prit la virilité de son compagnon dans une main chaude et douce. Stiles se releva pour venir embrasser le loup et commença un doux va et vient sur le membre dressé.

Il imprima un mouvement doux et lent au début et continua sur un rythme plus rapide en resserrant légèrement son étreinte. Derek se cambra sous le plaisir et tenta d'ôter le caleçon de Stiles. Quand il réussit enfin à faire tomber le tissu gênant par terre il posa une de ses mains sur les fesses rondes et caressa la chaire tendre.

- Je t'aime Stiles. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Doucement Stiles arrêta ses caresse sur le sexe du lycan qui grogna de frustration et d'une main ferme sur la fesse du jeune il le plaqua contre lui. En s'embrassant les deux hommes se dirigèrent lentement vers la douche et avant d'entrer dedans Derek alluma les robinets pour vérifier la température, puis il poussa gentiment Stiles dans la cabine et le plaqua contre le vitre du fond. Il sentit les gouttelettes tièdes ruisseler sur son dos et soupira d'aise en venant embrasser Stiles. Un baiser rapide, furieux, fiévreux qui se termina rapidement et la bouche de Derek vint sucer le cou doux du jeune homme pour y laisser une jolie marque ronde.

- J'ai la peau qui marque je t'ai déjà dis! Râla Stiles en chuchotant

- Trop tard. Lui susurra le loup en déposant des baisers sur son épaule et en caressant de ses mains les hanches parfaites.

- De quoi tu as envie Stiles? Demanda Derek en continuant de descendre de plus en bas avec sa bouche et en déposant des baiser partout ou il pouvait au passage. Il arriva au nombril et sourit en baissant les yeux sur la virilité du jeune homme. Stiles lui mit une main dans les cheveux en disant juste:

- ça je veux!

Pas besoin de plus de mot Derek avait compris. Il passa sa langue lentement sur la longueur dressée puis joua de celle-ci sur le gland rosé et doux. Stiles gémit en agrippant une main dans les cheveux du loup et l'autre contre la paroi en catelles blanches.

- Oh putain. Souffla-t-il.

Ça faisait si longtemps, une éternité quasiment que personne ne lui avait donné quelconque plaisir de la chair et là il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Derek lui faisait toujours un effet de dingue. Il regarda le loup qui prenait en bouche son sexe douloureux, il n'y avait pas plus belle vue sur terre à ce moment-là. Doucement Derek imprima un va et vient rapide et Stiles se perdit en halètements et en doux gémissement. Il sentait que ça ne durerai pas longtemps avant qu'il jouisse si Derek continuait à se rythme-là. 2 ans c'est long, très long.

- Derek…arrêtes… je vais… Derek…

Le loup comprit et ralentit le mouvement mais revint jouer de sa langue sur le gland tout humide. Stiles sentit ses jambes se dérober et Derek le tint fermement sous les fesses.

- Je vais pas… tenir…

Derek s'arrêta le temps de répondre.

- Mais je ne te demande pas de te retenir Stiles.

Puis il reprit ses coups de langue doux et Stiles finit par venir en jets contre sa bouche dans un râle de plaisir. Derek se releva en maintenant toujours Stiles fermement et assit le garçon sur le siège de la douche avant de se rincer la bouche avec un peu d'eau. Il était debout devant Stiles qui avait juste la bouche à la hauteur de la verge attirante du loup et qui n'hésita pas à la prendre en bouche directement. Derek grogna sous la surprise et se laissa entrainer par le rythme presque trop doux de l'hyperactif. Une main douce vint s'aventurer sur les fesses du lycan puis doucement se glissa entre. Le loup écarta légèrement les jambes et Stiles fit glisser un doigt jusqu'à l'anneau de chair qui se décontracta doucement sous la caresse du doigt. Et doucement le jeune homme fit entrer son doigt tirant un soupir au loup-garou. Il arrêta doucement la caresse de sa bouche pour approcher un plus le loup de lui et coller son front contre le nombril et introduit un 2ème doigt en Derek qui gémit sous l'assaut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles?

Lentement Stiles se leva, retira ses doigts et vint embrasser la bouche de Derek en l'obligeant à prendre sa place assise.

- Fais-moi la même chose Derek et après prends-moi.

Le regard vert de Derek passa au bleu en une fraction de seconde et une lueur de luxure y brilla. Stiles sourit de contentement et le loup l'attira à lui et l'assit sur ses genoux puis il infiltra doucement un doigt dans l'entrée intime de son ami et doucement fit un va et vient avant d'y ajouter un second doigt et Stiles gémit de plus belle. Au troisième doigt le jeune homme implora Derek d'arrêter et de remplacer les doigts par le sexe demandeur et le loup glissa doucement en lui en le tenant avec une main sur la taille et l'autre dans le haut du dos. Il laissa à Stiles le soin de bouger comme il en avait envie puisque lui ne pouvait de toute façon pas le faire et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour donner des coups de reins doux au début puis rapides par la suite. Le loup ferma les yeux et concentra son esprit sur le plaisir du moment. Stiles se retira complètement plusieurs fois pour revenir s'empaler de plus belle un peu plus profondément à chaque fois.

- Je tiendrai pas longtemps Stiles… 2 ans c'est trop long…

L'hyperactivité eut un sourire et accéléra un peule rythme de ses mouvements. Derek grogna au rythme des assauts sur son membre prêt à exploser. Il se mordit la lèvre de plaisir et ses crocs sortirent tous seuls. Stiles le remarqua et se dit qu'il était temps de finir sinon ça pouvait devenir dangereux pour lui. Il sentit les griffes de Derek entailler doucement son dos et il accéléra les va et vient faisant jouir le loup dans un grondement qui fit trembler les parois de la douche. Doucement Stiles se retira et se laissa retomber sur le corps chaud, moite et détendu de Derek qui le serra contre lui.

- Tu es fou vraiment.

Ils reprirent gentiment leurs souffles et leurs esprits puis Stiles se leva avec précaution les jambes flageolantes. Derek ria en le retenant mais ce ne fut pas plus facile pour lui de se lever. Ils terminèrent pas une bonne douche à deux puis allèrent se coucher dans la chambre attenante à la salle de bain et s'endormirent après quelques baisers de bonne nuit

* * *

><p><strong>C'est re-moi...ben oui qui d'autre hein?<strong>

**alors honnêtement?**


	37. Comme de rien

Il était tôt quand Stiles et Derek s'étaient réveillé dans le grand lit d'une chambre du manoir Hale. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et se levèrent ensemble vêtus justes d'un sous-vêtement.

Derek s'habilla le premier et attendit que Stiles soit prêt et le suive. Ils passèrent cette fois par la porte d'entrée et le jeune homme put admirer le manoir depuis l'extérieur. Plus rien à voir avec la vieille bâtisse calcinée qu'il avait connu.

- C'est vraiment sublime. Et cette nuit aussi était sublime.

- Je reconnais que la nuit était exceptionnelle. Peut être des jouissances trop rapides mais on a des circonstances atténuantes. Et là on va rentrer parce que sinon je sens que je suis capable de te ramener sous la douche.

- Ne me tente pas et guide-moi parce que j'avoue que je suis plus sûr de savoir revenir à Beacon Hills depuis ici.

Derek tendit sa main et Stiles glissa la sienne dedans en souriant.

- Il faut que je passe voir ton père.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Lui présenter des excuses déjà et surtout lui montrer Tylan qui reconnaitra surement aussi son odeur.

- On se remet vraiment ensemble?

- Tu sais que coucher juste une nuit comme ça c'est pas mon genre tu me connais non?

- Si et c'est pas mon genre non plus en fait. Question, tu as gardé mon costume de chaperon rouge?

- Ouai quelque part dans mon armoire. Tu as raison il n'entrait pas dans la table de nuit même près l'avoir vidée.

- Tu as vidé ta table de nuit?

- J'ai mis les photos dans des albums, jeté les choses de Braeden, Kate et Jennifer mais j'ai gardé ton mp3, le truc que je t'avais piqué et les mots que tu as écris.

- Je t'ai écrit des mots?

- Oui quand on faisait les défis. Il doit y en avoir un ou deux et celui du costume.

- Hahaha nos défis, quand j'y repense on était vraiment idiot mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ris mon dieu.

- Et moi donc. Quand j'y repense on aurait pu en effet mal tourné mais on s'est bien amusé.

- Tu fais quoi toi maintenant?

- Je vais chercher Tylan chez Cora. Tu veux venir avec moi et pour la première fois on pourra voir notre filleule ensemble?

- Ma p'tite louve à moi.

- Ma p'tite louve à moi ouai tu veux dire.

- Je me réjoui de revoir Tylan. Il va falloir lui expliquer.

- Je suis certain qu'il va très vite comprendre de lui-même. Ce gosse est super intelligent. Désolé de t'avoir privé de lui pendant 2 ans. J'aurai dû te l'amener de temps en temps.

- C'est fait c'est fait Derek on est fautifs les deux mais si on reprend sur des nouvelles bases on va reconstruire tout ça.

Ils retrouvèrent enfin la voiture, montèrent dedans et Stiles respira l'odeur de l'habitacle à pleins poumons.

- Cette voiture m'a presque autant manqué que toi.

- Je m'en doute oui.

- Le siège auto il va dedans?

- Tout juste mais je fais avec. Si tu regarde la banquette arrière derrière toi tu verras la marque du siège.

Stiles ne se retourna pas pour voir. Il pensait bien que Derek n'avait pas changé de voiture pour une histoire de siège auto. Le loup démarra et ils partirent chez Cora qui leur sauta littéralement dessus avant qu'ils soient derrière la porte.

- Vous êtes revenus… venez entrez boire un café et voir Elynn qui va être toute contente. Avec Tylan ça c'est bien passé il est vraiment parfait ton fils Derek mais j'évite de le dire trop fort.

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'on est revenus?

- C'est dans le sens vous êtes ensemble quoi, Stiles et toi et ça me fait plaisir.

À peine Derek fut entré dans le loft qu'un petit éclair châtain clair lui sauta dessus.

- Papa!

Derek le prit et assit le petit homme sur une épaule.

- Tu as été sage?

Le petit loup hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Il est toujours sage ici. Cria Cora depuis la cuisine.

- é qui?

Tylan avait repéré Stiles.

- C'est le monsieur à qui tu as tenu la jambe l'autre jour à la crèche. Il s'appelle Stiles.

Stiles fit un coucou de la main à Tylan qui lui répondit en agitant sa menotte.

- Papa descende.

Derek reposa le petit loup à terre qui fila en courant dans la chambre de sa cousine.

- Il est vif dis donc.

- Très vif.

Derek et Stiles rejoignirent Cora à la cuisine et s'assirent à la table.

- Alors c'est grâce à mon mari il parait?

- Ouai mais j'avoue qu'au début j'étais loin d'avoir envie de le remercier.

- Et là tout de suite maintenant? Demanda Isaac en arrivant à la cuisine accompagné de deux louveteaux en bas âge.

Derek et Stiles se levèrent en même temps et prirent Isaac pour un câlin de potes.

- ça répond à ta question? Demanda Stiles en se rasseyant.

- Votre bonheur m'aveugle. Si vous rayonnez tous les jours comme ca vous aller finir par perde la vue.

Elynn grimpa sur les genoux de Stiles et tendit les bras à Derek. Celui-ci se rapprocha de Stiles et la petite fille s'assit sur les genoux des deux. C'était pour elle la première fois qu'elle avait ses deux parrains ensembles. Elle les avaient vu beaucoup en photo ensemble et avait compris en entendant ses parents parler qu'ils auraient du être toujours ensemble et venir la voir ensemble. Du coup là elle se disait juste que c'était enfin ce que ses parents attendaient.

Quand ils mirent Tylan dans la voiture à 10 heures ils partirent directement chez Stiles. Le sheriff accueillit Derek comme si rien ne s'était passé ou presque, on va dire. Derek s'excusa quand même mais le sheriff n'avait pas besoin de ca. Il savait que Stiles avait été impulsif aussi dans l'histoire et que si ils n'étaient pas si bornés les deux ils n'auraient pas perdus 2 ans. Avant de partir Stiles décida de dormir chez Derek histoire de pouvoir profiter de Tylan. Derek laissa le jeune aller mettre le petit loup endormi dans la voiture en le regardant depuis le perron avec John.

- Dîtes John je peux vous poser une question?

- Fais seulement Derek et dis-moi tu s'il te plait on se connait depuis trop longtemps pour les formules de politesses mondaines.

- Si tu me le permets John j'aimerais épouser ton fils.

- Je dois avoir des dons de voyances. Je m'attendais à cette demande, et si vous êtes sur de vous vous avez ma bénédiction.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi. Tu le rends heureux et c'est tout ce que je souhaite pour lui dans sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre sera celui du mariage... quelques surprises de prévues.. vous allez voir je me suis amusée sur ce sujet.. à ++<strong>


	38. L'odeur du bonheur

Ils avaient décidés de faire ça très vite. Ils laissèrent tout de même passer les 3 ans de Chrisy fin mars et se marièrent en avril.

Le matin du 8 avril chez les Stilinski-McCall:

Stiles s'était levé tôt, avait peu dormit, avait pris son médicament, une bonne douche et il attendait en caleçon assit au salon que Scott se lève pour l'aider. Après tout c'était son témoin. Derek avait choisit Isaac. Scott se leva à 11 heures.

- ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

- Depuis 8heures ce matin.

- T'as pas dormis?

- Peu.

- Stressé?

- Nooon voyons est-ce que j'ai une raison de l'être tu penses?

Scott rit et partit se servir un café. Mélissa et John arrivèrent au même moment avec Chrisy qui sauta sur les genoux de Stiles.

- Bon ben le manoir est prêt pour recevoir tout le monde. Ça va toi? Demanda John en détaillant son fils à moitié nu.

- ça va. J'ai l'impression que plus les heures avancent plus mes poumons se rétrécissent mais ça va je ne devrais pas mourir d'asphyxie aujourd'hui.

Le sheriff haussa les sourcils, secoua la tête et parti à la cuisine. Il salua Scott et se servit un café et un verre d'eau.

Scott revint vers Stiles le regarda rire avec Chrisy et monta chercher le costume de son best. Scott revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Là, mon pote. Tu veux t'habiller maintenant avec ton père le temps que j'aille me doucher et après je regarde la suite avec toi?

- J'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si stressant.

- Respire! Il ne va pas dire non, tu ne vas pas dire non et vous allez vivre heureux.

- Putain je me marie Scott!

- Je sais je suis témoin. Tiens je te laisse ça je vais me doucher.

Scott repartit et le sheriff arriva vers son fils.

- Alors j'ai encore pas vu ce que tu as choisis. Je connais le thème mais je me réjoui de voir les habits.

Stiles se leva fit un sourire à son père et ouvrit la protection de son costume.

- Oh wow…rien qu'à voir comme ça tu seras magnifique. Derek a vu lui?

- Non il a refusé et à aussi refusé de me montrer ses vêtements.

-J'aime beaucoup le costume 3 pièces sur toi c'est ce qui te va le mieux.

Stiles passa le pantalon, puis la chemise.

- Je la mets dans le pantalon ou bien?

- Je serais toi oui je la mettrai dedans. Elle est quand même longue je trouve.

Stiles rentra la chemise en soupirant. Il fit un tour sur lui-même devant son père qui leva un pouce.

- Parfait. Tu veux de l'aide pour la cravate?

Stiles hocha la tête en relevant le col de sa chemise. Son père lui fit son nœud de cravate.

- Il faut vraiment qu'un jour tu apprennes à le faire tout seul. Je ne serai pas toujours là.

- Derek sait le faire lui.

- Tu te repose déjà sur lui c'est bien partit dis donc.

Scott arriva douché vêtu de son pantalon avec le reste de ses habits dans les mains.

- Entre nous, le code couleur hein c'est un peu casse-pieds chez les Hale. Heureusement que c'est le dernier mariage.

- Plains-toi ça aurait pu être rose.

- N'empêche tu as de la chance que tu sois mon meilleur pote parce que franchement j'ai l'air con.

- En même temps tu pouvais juste prendre la chemise et le reste en noir c'est toi qui as voulu inversé.

- J'ai voulu inversé parce qu'Isaac m'a demandé de le faire.

Scott passa sa chemise, la rentra dans le pantalon et ajusta sa cravate déjà nouée.

- Au moins j'ai pas eu besoin de racheter une cravate. C'est déjà ça.

Mélissa sortit de la chambre de Chrisy en lui tenant la main. La petite était magnifique avec ses petits souliers cirés et sa robe du tulle et de satin. Elle parada devant ses frères. Mélissa sourit aux deux hommes et leva les pouces. Le sheriff revint lui aussi au salon habillé.

- On est presque prêt là non?

- Si.

Stiles mit son gilet, ajusta la cravate et passa son veston.

Le matin du 8 avril chez les Lahey:

Derek n'avait quasiment pas dormit et trainait depuis un moment devant un café qui devait être presque gelé depuis le temps. Cora fût la première à se lever avec sa fille et Tylan.

- Ben alors tu es déjà là?

- Non ou ça? Demanda Derek en souriant.

- Tu sais quoi tu veux faire de l'humour naze très bien je te laisse. Je m'occupe des louveteaux et tu te débrouille avec Isaac.

Et elle repartie en emportant les 2 petits avec elle. Derek l'entendit réveiller Isaac et celui-ci apparu à la cuisine 5 minutes plus tard.

- J'ai pas compris. Cora m'a réveillé et m'a dit occupe-toi de mon frère.

- Cherche pas!

- Oh mais je cherche plus mais je ne comprends pas quand même. Alors c'est le grand jour. Enfin j'ai envie de dire.

- Oui on a un léger contretemps mais finalement on y est arrivé. Tu as finis ton discours?

- Tu sais quoi ça m'a gavé… j'avais au moins 20 pages sur vous deux j'ai dû fortement travailler pour réduire tout ça. Et Scott lui a prévu le début parce que je vous connaissais pas même si je sais tout en fait. Bon je vais aller me doucher, je m'habille et après je viens te voir.

Derek hocha la tête en jetant son café dans l'évier. Il rejoint sa sœur dans la chambre d'Elynn.

- Super tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

- Tu veux les habiller maintenant?

- Tu sais ça va aller vite hein. Ça va défiler l'heure. Il est déjà 9 heures et demi pour ton info.

- Ah quand même!

- Papa te marie?

- Oui mini-loup. Avec Stiles je t'ai expliqué. Ça t'embête?

- Non. Y sent bon.

Derek sourit à la réflexion. C'est vrai que Stiles sent bon. Le loup déshabilla son fils et le prit avec lui sous la douche. Avec le temps le mini-loup avait adopté les mêmes réflexes que son père et ça faisait beaucoup rire Derek. On peut avoir une part d'hérédité mais on ressemble quand même à ceux qui nous élèvent. En se séchant Tylan demanda à son père:

- L'est ou Tiles?

- Chez John et Mélissa.

- Pouquoi?

- Parce que c'est une tradition quand on se marie. On ne dort pas ensemble la nuit d'avant.

Le petit loup huma l'air à plein poumons puis affirma en souriant:

- Bonheur!

- Oui tu as raison ça sent le bonheur. C'est doux et sucré. C'est une odeur agréable. Tu es sec?

Tylan se mit debout et se secoua entièrement en riant.

- Voilà!

Les 2 loups ressortirent de la salle de bain et rencontrèrent le regard meurtrier de Cora. Tylan leva les yeux vers son père.

- Oups.

- Allez vous habiller au lieu de trainer. Et merci pour la salle de bain hein.

Cora partie s'enfermer avec sa fille et Derek et Tylan l'entendirent râler qu'ils avaient mis de l'eau partout. Le père haussa les épaules et posa son fils sur le canapé lit le temps de s'habiller lui.

- Tu es beau papa!

Derek suspendit son geste et regarda son fils.

- Hey tu viens de faire une vraie phrase.

Isaac les rejoints déjà prêt. Derek finit de s'habiller et s'occupa de son fils. Il lui mit un joli petit costard et un nœud papillon. Cora sortie de la salle de bain, laisse Elynn aux mains de son père et partie s'habiller. Isaac mit à sa petite louve un leggings avec une sorte de long-t-shirt droit. La petite fille avait refusée la robe. Une fois tout ce petit monde prêt. Derek installa son fils et sa filleule dans leurs sièges dans la voiture d'Isaac. Cora se mit au volant et partie avec eux.

Isaac resta avec Derek devant l'immeuble quelques instants.

- Tu es prêt?

- Oui bien sûr. De toute façon cora nous a mis en garde. Si on dit non elle nous torture et nous tue.

- La connaissant elle en serait capable.

- On ne rigole pas avec cora Hale.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la camaro et Isaac démarra.


	39. La rencontre

Arrivés devant la mairie Derek salua ses parents, Satomi et entra directement avec Isaac. Il s'assit à la place du marié et Isaac s'assit à côté de lui. Les invités entrèrent les uns derrière les autres. Il n'y avait pas tellement de monde. Derek vit arriver Mélissa avec Chrisy et Scott. L'alpha laissa sa mère et sa sœur et vint vers ses amis. Une accolade vite fait et il s'assit. Deucalion et Talia furent les derniers. Le maire de la ville arriva et dit quelques mots à l'assemblée puis la porte s'ouvrit et Derek se retourna pour voir Stiles accompagné de son père entrer dans la salle et les rejoindre. John déposa son fils à la fin du couloir et l'embrassa sur le front puis partit s'asseoir vers Mélissa et sa fille. Stiles stressé hésita quelques secondes et puis finit par aller rejoindre Derek. Le loup était magnifique. Un jeans noir, 1 chemise rouge impeccable, une cravate noire qu'il avait prévu d'enlever plus tard et des bretelles noirs. Y a pas dire c'est vraiment le style qui lui allait à merveille. Stiles jeta un œil à Isaac qui était en costard noir avec une cravate rouge et il se tourna vers Scott habillé inversement d'Isaac. Un costard rouge et un cravate noire. Il ria intérieurement du thème imposé. ''Le petit chaperon rouge et le big bad wolf'' couleurs obligatoires, Rouge, noir avec obligation d'avoir une touche de rouge. Lui avait choisit un pantalon ivoire, une chemise de la même couleur et une cravate et un gilet rouge. Derek le trouva absolument sublime. Après la cérémonie ou les deux dirent oui évidement… ils avaient déjà perdu 2 ans ce n'était pas pour perdre encore du temps, l'heure fut aux félicitations devant la mairie. Chris était là lui aussi et il se présenta en dernier.

- Ben alors cette fois on y est. Ça c'est fait. Félicitations hein. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis le mariage d'Isaac.

- On n'a pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer c'est sûr. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu verras on a refait à neuf le manoir Hale.

- C'est une tuerie.

Chris rit en regardant les deux hommes que tout opposaient à la base mais qui étaient si bien assortis.

Deaton était là aussi. Après le blabla ils partirent tous au manoir. Isaac prenait un plaisir à conduire pour la première fois la camaro. Scott à coté de lui lui demandait de ralentir sans arrêt et les 2 nouveaux mariés derrière plaisantaient en disant que leurs amis auraient fais un joli couple eux-aussi. Scott s'énerva contre les 2 imbéciles de derrière et Isaac devient rouge pivoine en se souvenant de certains événement qui commençaient à dater fortement.

La grande salle du manoir avait été décorée de loups, de chaperon rouge et des ballons. Chrisy, Tylan et Elynn se précipitèrent sur les ballons tout le reste n'ayant soudain plus d'importance et les adultes prirent place pour l'apéro.

Isaac fut le premier à parler.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, loups, humains, druides, kitsune, j'en ai oublié ou pas? Non? bien parfait. Tout d'abord merci d'être tous là pour le mariage de ses deux idiots à ma droite. On a failli ne plus y croire. Je crois que tout le monde me connait. Mais pour une petite remise à niveau je me nomme Isaac Lahey, je suis le mari de Cora, la sœur de Derek ici présent et papa de la petite Elynn qui joue dans le fond de la salle. Oh et meilleur ami de Derek et ami de Stiles. Et je laisse la parole à l'autre témoin qui va vous raconter son blabla.

Isaac se rassit en souriant et Scott se leva en inspirant.

- Donc je suis Scott McCall le meilleur ami de Stiles. Voilà… heu… la soirée va se dérouler de cette façon. L'apéro est à la table, le dîner aussi. Après le repas Isaac et moi auront quelques mots à dire sur nos deux amis parce que c'est quand même eux qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui et après y aura le dessert, la danse et après ben… quartier libre quoi. Je crois que tout le monde dort ici on vous a normalement indiqué vos chambres ça ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Du coup ben buvons à la santé des jeunes mariés.

Après le dîner Scott et Isaac se levèrent et montèrent sur une table avec un micro. Scott prit la parole en premier.

- On a eu du mal avec Isaac pour le discours parce qu'il y a tellement à raconter sur Derek et Stiles qu'à nous deux ont avait une trentaine de pages. On a mis du temps pour réduire tout ça qu'on n'y passe pas 3 jours. Comme c'est moi au début qui étais là le jour de la rencontre de nos mariés je prends la parole en premier. Sur le papier de départ la rencontre prenait seulement 2 pages justes pour situer. Trêve de plaisanterie. Derek je raconte la version courte ou la version longue?

Derek soupira et se tourna vers Stiles avec un regard menaçant. Le jeune homme leva les deux bras en signe d'innocence.

- Bon si on écoute la version de Derek, lui et Stiles se rencontrer dans la forêt. Point à la ligne merci d'avoir écouté. Si on écoute la version de Stiles on en a pour 3 heures et on peut se perde en route… ma version est entre les deux. Donc oui ils sont rencontré dans la forêt suite à quelques événements que tout le monde connait on ne va pas y revenir. Et sans exagérer ça a été le coup de foudre de suite dans l'immédiat. Mais pas vraiment le coup de foudre plein de cœurs et tout non le coup de foudre violent plein d'éclairs de défi. Ben oui ca aurait été trop simple. Ensuit Stiles et moi on a réussi a envoyer Derek en prison ce qui a provoqué leur deuxième rencontre pas moins glaciale que la première. Et quelques jours plus tard Derek a été touché par une balle à l'aconit et je pense que c'est vraiment là que tout à commencé.

- Oh pitié! Soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En gros Derek a du aller en voiture avec Stiles, ils se sont retrouvés dans le cabinet vétérinaire du Dr Deaton. Stiles a failli devoir couper le bras de Derek, Derek a failli tuer Stiles. Et je me suis ramené pour sauver la situation. Derek est tombé dans les pommes. Stiles a jouer le héro et tout à bien fini. Et si seulement on avait pu s'arrêter à ça hein mais non. un jour Derek est allé se cacher chez Stiles et je me demande encore aujourd'hui ce qui s'est passé exactement par ce que mon meilleur ami ne m'en a jamais dit une seul mot. Ensuite ce cher Derek est devenu un alpha et je vais laisser la parole à Isaac pour un moment.


	40. L'évidence absolue

- Derek était donc un alpha et m'a mordu parce que… en fait parce que je lui ai demandé. Et j'ai été enfermé au poste de police la première nuit de pleine lune. Et c'est là que j'ai réellement rencontré Stiles mais surtout que j'ai vu Derek avec Stiles et comment vous dire ça… pour moi ce fut une évidence absolue. Quand j'ai vu le regard de Stiles sur Derek mais encore plus quand j'ai vu le regard de Derek sur Stiles. J'ai bien vite compris et je me suis demandé quand ces deux-là allaient réalisés. J'ai pourtant testé des tas d'idée juste au moins pour faire avouer Derek mais il est sacrément buté. À ce moment-là ils étaient dans une phase étrange entre ''je te respecte mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi et j'ai envie de te voir mais pour te menacer''. Un truc à la Derek et Stiles quoi. Une période ou l'un et l'autre sortaient du sarcasme à tout bout de champs. Puis y a eu le belle période de ''je-flirt-avec-toi-mais-tu-ne-le-remarque-pas-et-moi-je-nie-totalement-mais-si-si-c'est-bien-du-flirt''! Et je crois que Scott sera de mon avis pour reconnaitre qu'il y a eu 2-3 moments de flirt exceptionnels. Notamment un que Scott tenait à raconter que je n'ai pour ma part pas vu bien dommage.

- Ouai y a en a eu des jolis moments… le premier je pense que c'était quand j'ai fait mon tatouage. Enfin quand Derek m'a fait ressortir mon tatouage. Un moment génial…pas pour moi je parlais du point de vue flirt. Stiles mon ami super intelligent à tenté de sortir sa science, dans l'unique but d'impressionner Derek soyons francs hein et je crois que ça n'a pas marché. Et Derek a profité du malaise pour obliger Stiles à me tenir pendant qu'il me brulait au chalumeau. Puis on a eu droit a une discussion hyper comique sur comment trouver un plan sur internet en moins de 24 heures. La petite réplique de Stiles: c'est internet Derek, tu connais? On s'est regardé avec Isaac ont a failli partir en fou rire. La tête de Derek… genre attends tu me prends pour un con en fait? Du flirt… et la scène mythique qui a finalement amenée déjà un peu le nom du thème. Le moment ''big bad wolf''. Vous le raconter comme ça se serait dommage on perdrait tout le coté drôle. On en a donc fait une vidéo. Merci les portables!

Isaac lança un film sur un écran géant. On y voyait Derek, Stiles et Scott d'un peu loin mais on voyait bien qu'ils étaient penchés sur un plan en discutant. La salle entière se mit à rire de bon cœur devant le flirt plus qu'évident.

- Mais qui a filmé ça?

- D'après toi Derek?

- Peter. Grogna ce dernier

Après la vidéo Scott reprit la parole.

- Apres y a eu d'autres moments de léger flirt mais on ne va pas y passer du temps. L'important à savoir après c'est qu'on a eu une période difficile ou Stiles à été possédé par un nogitsune. Désolé pour le souvenir affreux mais il fallait y passer parce que pour Derek ça a été le moment de la réelle prise de conscience. Isaac?

- Je reprends le discours. Jai vu Derek déployer une énergie de dingue pour sauver Stiles et la je remercie Chris Argent et John Stilinski pour leurs témoignages car il y a beaucoup de moments que j'ai loupé. C'est à ce moment que ca a été une évidence absolue pour Chris et John aussi parce qu'ils ont vu des regards, ont compris des hésitations. On repérés des gestes, des allusions. Apres ça on a tous pensé que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que nos 2 amoureux se mettent ensemble mais on parle de Derek et Stiles quand même donc ça na pas été si simple. L'un avait trouvé une coyote-garou et l'autre une mercenaire ultra canon…

Isaac marqua un blanc voyant les regards sur lui…

- Bref et comme ils étaient en couple chacun de leur coté ça a repoussé nos espoirs. Moi pendant ce temps j'étais en France pour diverses raisons. Je repasse la parole à Scott qui lui était là et était devenu l'alpha de la bande.

- à partir de là il y a eu entre eux des regards presque désolé presque de regrets et un événement à tout changé. La mort de Derek. Y a qu'ici avec vous que je puisse dire la mort de Derek sans que ça surprenne. Et après ça ils avaient du temps à tuer et on commencé des défis débiles et totalement inutiles pendant prêt de 6 mois et du jour au lendemain ils se sont mis ensemble. On était tous soulagés et c'est de là que vient le thème du chaperon mais vous n'avez pas envie d'en savoir plus. Et puis Derek est partit pour revenir un an âpres. Puis il y a eu le mariage de Cora et Isaac auquel vous étiez là sauf Deaton et Satomi-San. Et il y a eu Tylan. Vous ne savez pas tous l'histoire mais on va pas la raconter ce soir.

- Et tout allait bien. Ils étaient heureux, ils étaient bien pendant un peu moins d'un an et tout s'est brisé. Et on espère tous que vous n'allez plus jamais nous faire un truc pareil. 2 ans qu'on a attendu parce que on n'est pas cons, vous êtes destinés les deux, vous devez être ensemble on a juste du attendre un coup du sort.

- Ou un coup d'Isaac plutôt. Ironisa Stiles.

- On peut dire ça. Non mais si j'avais pas un peu forcé on en serait ou là hein? On serait tous chacun chez nous au lieu de partagé ce moment incroyable tous ensemble. Alors les gars quand même on vous remercie de vous aimer et de vous êtes remis ensemble tout naturellement. On vous souhaite…pfff tout ce que vous voulez… une maison, une voiture de sport, du boulot, des enfants….

- ouai mais en fait vous avez déjà tout ça. Du coup ben du bonheur, de l'amour, des vies biens remplis, et tout ce que vous voulez et on ne veut pas savoir tout ce à quoi vous pensez… on vous aime vous deux et on est fiers et heureux de vous savoir l'un avec l'autre.

- Et la on va arrêter de monopoliser l'attention et enfin servir le dessert. C'était long mais on n'a pas raconté la moitié de tout ce qu'on aurait aimé

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement, de cris et de hurlements résonnèrent dans la grande salle. Même les enfants participèrent. Derek et Stiles se levèrent. Remercièrent tous leurs amis et leur famille et s'embrassèrent amoureusement.


	41. Time of my life

Après le dessert Derek et Stiles se levèrent en se tenant la main et se dirigèrent vers le salon vidé de ses meubles pour faire office de piste de danse. Tout le monde les suivirent. Liam mit une musique dans une stéréo. Une magnifique chanson envahit la pièce.

- C'est quoi comme chanson? Demanda Stiles serré contre Derek.

- C'est une chanson de David Cook. Je l'avais repéré quand on cherchait des musiques pour le mariage de Cora et Isaac. Je leur avais demandé de nous la laisser. Elle s'appelle Time of my life.

- Elle est sublime.

- Je trouve aussi. Tu es heureux?

- Oh que oui et toi?

- Bien sûr. Rien n'est plus parfait que me dire que je t'aurai à vie avec moi. Je t'ai dit que je te trouvais éblouissant habillé comme ça? Tu fais toujours chaperon rouge mais plus classe et plus masculin qu'avec la robe.

- Tu es magnifique aussi. Ce style te va tellement bien. C'est chiant parce là tout de suite j'ai envie de toi.

Derek sourit amusé.

- Je sais moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

- Je sais aussi. J'en reviens pas que Peter nous avait filmé. Quel imbécile!

- Remarque ça fait un souvenir. C'est vrai que ce moment là on peut pas dire que c'était pas du flirt. Maintenant tu as des droits sur la maison et j'aimerais que tu ais des droits sur Tylan et que si il m'arrive quelque chose ce soit toi qui puisse prendre des décisions pour lui. C'est important pour moi que tu puisses prendre le relais quoi qu'il arrive. Enfin on ne va pas parler de ça maintenant. C'était juste pour te dire.

Après la danse Cora prit le micro pour menacer gentiment Derek et Stiles. Ils avaient désormais intérêt à rester ensemble puis elle annonça:

- Nous allons avoir un deuxième louveteau dans 6 mois. Et on tenait à demander à Scott et à Lydia d'être le parrain et la marraine.

Scott hésita avant de répondre. Il ne tenait pas son rôle de père alors il trouvait un peu déplacé de tenir celui de parrain. Isaac lui assura que l'un n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre et que personne ne ferrait de remarques. Il finit par accepter avec joie.

Deucalion et Talia annoncèrent qu'ils allaient venir vivre au Manoir et que bien sûr l'endroit serait ouvert tout le temps pour tous ceux qui en auraient besoin pour une nuit ou plus.

Dans les mariages tout le monde à toujours une ou deux annonces à faire. Stiles rien à dire. Il continuait à bosser comme depuis 2 ans. Toujours le nez dans les enquêtes avec son père et Parrish. Derek lui, annonça qu'il allait travailler dans un restaurant 2 jours pas semaine. Il allait aider à la cuisine et Tylan irait à la crèche. Le petit gaçon se réjouissait vraiment. En plus Chrisy serait avec lui et Elynn allait bientôt être avec eux aussi. Talia s'occupa assez tard de coucher les 3 enfants qui ne résistèrent pas plus de 3 minutes. Le manoir comptait assez de chambre pour les invités. De toute façon Stiles et Derek avaient prévus de rentrer chez eux pour dormir peu importe l'heure. Parrish ne restait pas non plus et Deaton était déjà partit. Ça ne faisait pas tellement de monde. Lydia dormirait avec Scott, Liam avec Kira, John avec Melissa, Cora avec Isaac. Chris tout seul et Talia et Deucalion ensemble. Le matin se levait gentiment quand Derek et Stiles passèrent la porte de leur maison.

- Monsieur Hale-Stilinski bienvenue chez vous!

- Toi tu n'aurais pas du boire les cocktails d'Isaac.

- J'en ai pas beaucoup bu.

- Ouai mais ça se voit que tu n'es pas à 100% de tes capacités.

Derek porta Stiles jusqu'à leur lit.

- Je vais te montrer si je suis pas à 100% de mes capacités.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Stiles au moment ou Derek se couchait sur lui.

Le petit Tylan se réveilla tranquillement à cotés de ses cousines. Il se leva et appela son papa mais c'est sa grand-maman Talia qui vint le chercher en lui disant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle le porta à la cuisine et lui servit des céréales à sa demande.

- Ou papa?

- à la maison avec Stiles. Ils avaient des choses à faire après le mariage. Il viendra tout à l'heure bonhomme.

Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi Tylan ressentit que sa vie allait changer totalement à présent. Il était encore trop petit et trop innocent pour comprendre tout ce que ça allait impliquer d'avoir un papa marié avec un homme, d'être lui-même un loup garou et de faire parti de la meute du true-alpha. Mais quelqu'un savait quelque part qu'il faudrait environ 12 ans pour que Tylan réalise tout ça. 12 ans c'est long mais en même temps ça peut passer très vite quand on a une vie bien remplie. Tylan était un enfant sous assez haute surveillance depuis sa naissance. Quelqu'un le regardait évoluer depuis que l'annonce de la naissance du fils de Scott McCall était parvenue à ses oreilles. Cet enfant s'annonçait exceptionnel, ce loup s'annonçait puisant il était évident que le suiveur n'allait pas le lâcher et se montrerait au moment venu. Juste à attendre quelques années. Le réel problème c'était la meute entourant ce rejeton. 1 vrai alpha, une alpha surpuissante, un démon-loup, une kitsune de foudre, des policiers, des chasseurs et quelques humains prêt à tout. Sans oublier la banshee.

Le suiveur grogna derrière un buisson et décida de revenir une autre fois voir le petit loup. Il avait raté des choses dans sa vie mais il ne raterai pas le fils du vrai alpha. Interdit de rater son coup avec un enfant aussi prometteur. Un enfant élevé par un Hale en plus.

Un jour il prendrait le pouvoir de Tylan Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>la fic est finie... c'est triste je sais... merci de m'avoir suivie. merci pour vos reviews nombreuses et chaleureuses. <strong>


End file.
